Confabulation
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Ren protects Kyoko when an accident occurs on the set of knew drama they are starring in, but when he wakes up after serious brain trauma. Ren seems to believe all his fantasies are the reality! how will that change the lives of the girl he loves and their friends too?
1. Prologue

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well guys this little number has been**

**continuing to get votes and as**

**I've finished My co-star I scary**

**(that is as long as I don't write a sequel)**

**I thought why not give you both stories that**

**you liked so well :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Confabulation.**

**Prologue.**

It was a freak accident, no one could really take any blame. On later inspection it was found the pin had simply snapped. Yet that didn't give any comfort to the prop crew as they watched Tsuruga Ren push Kyoko aside as the large piece of scenery crashed down upon him, nor did the seeping trail of blood leaking from below the prop as 5 men lifted the boarding away revealing the prone unconscious figure beneath it. Kyoko was beside him in a flash tears spilling from her eyes as she checked his pulse.

_Please be alive..._

she begged as she held his wrist. The steady bump bump bump of the blood pulsing through his body calmed her senses a little as someone asked her if he was alive. All she could do was nod as trained professionals emerged on the scene. The ambulance had been called and they would be there as soon as possible, but Kyoko didn't see or hear any of this. Her head, her heart all her senses were trained on the man before her.

_You better get better and until you do I will look after you...Ren..._

When the ambulance arrived and Kyoko finally had to leave Ren's side, her co-star and friend Momose Itsumi pulled away the crying girl. Holding her gently in her arms she spoke reassuring words to her as some of the older female members tried to calm the crying girl too. They all had tears in their eyes too, the sight of the bleeding broken body of Japan's number one bachelor was not something anyone would expect to see. But the sight of the weeping dazed girl he had saved from the falling prop was just as heartbreaking.

Her first lead role, her first day filming, their first scene together. In the pit of Kyoko's stomach she knew this wasn't a good omen.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"So what have they said Mogami-san?" President Lory asked the girl sitting beside the bed of the young man he counted as a son. His heart ached painfully for the young pair. Kyoko was obviously distraught, Ren was a sickly pale white, his head heavily bandaged as he lay unconscious.

"They had to give him 18 stitches on a laceration above his right ear, they classified the accident as blunt force trauma to the head and they wish to run further tests once he wakes up. They did some tests already and there appears to be no internal bleeding, but they cannot rule out that this may affect him in other ways. We won't really know until he wakes up." her voice was quiet, slow and heart wrenching, her eyes never leaving the man in the bed before her.

"OK Mogami-san, do you want to go and get some rest? Its been a long day for you." she just shook her head slowly as she picked up Ren's hand in her own. True it had been a long day though she bet the president's had been much longer. He had been away on business out of the country when Kyoko had managed to call him. The 7 hour fight he took to get back to Japan would have taken its toll, she was sure.

"No sir, I'm not leaving him, not until he wakes up. It's my fault he is here in the first place, I'm going to look after him." Lory watched the young girl. No tears fell though her eyes held them,

_How could she believe this was her doing?_

"Mogami-san this is in no way your fault! How can you blame yourself for an accident, because that's what it was Mogami-san. It was an accident." he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't want this girl blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. _How could he let her think such a thing?_

"He shouldn't have been hurt, it was going to hit me. Ren pushed me out of the way."

Lory gasped silently. He had heard a little of the details but not everything. _So he pushed her out of the way to save the girl he loved, love sick fool _he thought, but not in a nasty way.

When the boy woke up he would commend his bravery. Well maybe this was even a really good story to release to the press as to his condition and cause. The story had already been leaked so maybe they could turn this into a good thing for Ren.

"Kyoko-san," Lory said firmly, her eyes leaving Ren's for the first time at the sound of her given name from Lory's lips.

"I do not want to hear you blame yourself for this accident ever again. Do you understand me? Ren chose to protect you and I will not have you belittle his choice." he knew he used the correct words when Kyoko's eyes shone and trembled

"Of cause sir, I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that." she admitted as Lory smiled. _Of course she would never think of it like that and truly neither did he. He would not have this wonderful young woman blaming herself for the love sick puppy's actions._

"He cares about you a great deal Kyoko-san. If you truly feel indebted to him maybe you can help him get better and care for him when he gets out of hospital." he wanted to grin at this thought. He wanted to laugh at Ren's face when he had to have Kyoko around him 24/7. Oh he would have so much fun with this. Kyoko's words shocked him out of his private fantasies of the torture this would be for the young man.

"Don't worry president, I intend to take care of him until he is better, I have a debt to repay." silent tears spilt from her eyes finally free as Lory squeezed her shoulder again.

"It's not a debt Kyoko-san, its friendship." she nodded silently.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko awoke suddenly as the hand she was holding stirred. She was lying on the side of the bed Ren slept in. It was dark and she had no idea what time it could be. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she flipped it open: 3:12am it read as she looked back at the sleeping face. His hand twitched again and she squeezed it gently. The eyes which had been shut moments ago flickered open slowly. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus but finally in a soft, cracked voice,

"Kyoko.." her heart stopped at the sound of her name from his lips.

"I'm here Tsuruga-san, give me a moment while I go and inform the nurse you're awake." she could hardly hear her own words for the bass thumping of her heart in her own ears.

_The way he had said her name...no this is not the time to think about that!_

After she found the nurse, she went straight to the waiting room to wake Lory. It took only a few minutes and they both entered the private room where a doctor was checking over all Ren's vital signs and reactions. Shining a light in his eyes, getting him to follow the light and the like. As soon as Ren saw Kyoko and Lory walk back in, he tried to sit up straighter but grasped his head. As he did so, the pounding in his skull got worse.

"Honey, are you OK?" he asked suddenly, eyes fixated on Kyoko. She looked around and behind herself as suddenly Ren continued,

"Who's got the children if you're here?" He asked looking between Lory and was too much. One moment Kyoko was standing next to Lory and the next moment,darkness. Lory grabbed her before she could fall. Taking her in his arms as Ren tried to struggle out of bed.

"Kyoko...Kyoko" he called as he tried to push the nurses away.

"Don't worry Kuon she has just fainted. It's been a long day and she hasn't slept worrying about you. I'll just lay her down then come and speak to you OK?" Kuon nodded and stopped fighting the restraining nurses. Lory carried Kyoko to the restroom and left her there under a nurses care as his mind raced.

He had known that voice and the mannerisms. As soon as Ren had spoken he had known it was Kuon talking. Why had he called Kyoko "honey" and what was this about children? He would have to find out. After a long session of questioning from the doctor and Lory, they told Kuon to check for damage as they left the room together, leaving Kuon to sleep again.

"So what is your professional opinion?" Lory asked as they stood a little away from the room.

"I've only heard of it briefly but the only name I can attach to Tsuruga-san's condition is Confabulation." Lory nodded. This surely was going to be a problem.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe :P**

**Confabulation** is a memory disturbance, defined as the production of fabricated, distorted or misinterpreted memories about oneself or the world, without the conscious intention to deceive. Confabulation is distinguished from lying as there is no intent to deceive and the person is unaware the information is false. Although individuals can present blatantly false information, confabulation can also seem to be coherent, internally consistent, and relatively normal. Individuals who confabulate present incorrect memories ranging from "subtle alterations to bizarre fabrications", and are generally very confident about their recollections, despite contradictory known causes of confabulation are caused by brain damage or dementias, such as alcoholism, aneurysm or Alzheimer's disease.

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

**EEK! I hope she wakes up soon! She can't leave Kuon sitting there after he just woke up himself.**


	2. The Facts

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**amazed by all the positive feedback :)**

**thank you all for your, favourites, follows and especially your**

**reviews :D**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory looked around the room at the gathered people and at the laptop that rested on the windowsill. Doctor Benkia looked at him and he nodded slowly for him to proceed.

"Well from what we have gathered in ways of evidence, it appears Tsuruga-san is suffering from brain damage due to blunt force trauma. The effects it seems is an condition we call Confabulation. Confabulation is a memory disturbance, defined as the production of fabricated, distorted or misinterpreted memories about oneself or the world, without a conscious intention. It appears Tsuruga-san has all his old memories fully intact, however he also has a lot of new memories which have not occurred. In his mind, these memories are just as true and just as real as the true memories." Benkia paused waiting to allow what he had just told them to filter in.

"So what you're saying is Ren now has new memories that haven't occurred but he believes them to be true." Benkia nodded as Yashiro looked dumbstruck. Kanae now had her arm wrapped comfortingly around Kyoko, as she sipped a cup of water and looked up between the president and the doctor.

"What kind of new memories?" she asked slowly, feeling Kyoko wince beside her. It was Lory who answered this time as his aid who Kyoko had lovingly dubbed Sebastian passed Lory the notepad. He had scribbled down every word Kuon had said during their conversation between him, Lory and Benkia.

"Ren seems to believe that around 2 years have passed. Now I need you all to remain calm as this will be a shocking experience for you all."Clearing his throat, he watched Kyoko. He wasn't the only one. After Kanae had forcibly worked it out of her why she had fainted, she already dreaded what Lory was going to say.

"Mogami-san, in Ren's fabricated reality, you have in fact been married happily for a year now. You have a young 4 month old daughter, Rosa Juliena, whom you happily named after the roses he buys you each year for your birthday. You're living in the house you own together and both doing very well with your careers. In his mind last year you won the best actress award from JMA, beating your best friend Kanae by only a few votes. You were gracious enough to share the win with her telling the entirety of Japan you wouldn't be there without her help." he looked down from the notepad into the girls wide, staring terrified eyes. She looked like she wanted to speak, but after a few moments he realised she was too shocked to do so. He decided to continue,

"Kotonami-san, you are and always have been Mogami-san's best friend. Even after their marriage you remain so, often visiting the couple at their home with your partner for company and meals..." Kanae cut him off here as she shrieked.

"My partner! I don't have a partner." Lory smiled at her shocked and angry face.

"In Ren's reality you have been dating Yashiro-san now for just over a year. You're very happy, recently moving in together." now it was Kanae's turn with the wide-eyed, shocked expression as she turned to Yashiro who looked just as confused, staring back at her.

"This sounds very much like all of Ren's dreams coming true! Though where he got our relationship from I will never know." Yashiro said pushing off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, exhausted. Kyoko finally found her voice at this point,

"What are you talking about Yashiro-san? Surely it's more like a nightmare for Tsuruga-san to be married to me?" everyone in the room and the two people sitting watching via the live webcam feed snorted, giggled or chuckled, apart from doctor Benkia who seemed to understand that this must not be true, he just smiled.

"Mogami-san, this isn't the way I would have wanted you to find this out. I would've hoped you could have come to understand his feelings in your own time as I'm sure Ren was hoping. But in this situation I think it is only fair to tell you that Ren has been completely and hopelessly in love with you for over 2 years now. Yashiro is right, this is Ren's dream come true and I'm pretty sure his dreams and fantasies are where these new memories have come from." he watched the young woman, she looked about to argue as Kanae grabbed her hand.

"Kyoko, I'm your best friend. Would I lie to you?" Kyoko shook her head looking straight into Kanae's eyes.

"Then trust me. Trust the president and you can ask anyone else present that knows Ren that this is true. He really does love you Kyoko and he has for a while now." Kyoko's mouth fell open. Mouthing like a fish she fought for words, something, anything, but no words could escape her dry mouth as she felt her throat constricting.

"There is also another matter we need to discuss." Lory said as they all looked at him,

"This one is of an even more sensitive nature and this is the reason I've asked Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri to be present, Kuu...Julie, he believes he has come out with the truth." their audible gasps were heard across the computer. The atmosphere in the room could have been cut with a knife, as Kanae swallowed.

"Come out with what? You're not trying to tell us he's gay I hope?" instantly Julie, Kuu and Lory burst out laughing, diminishing the tension as fast as it had fallen.

"No Kotonami-san, that's not what I was referring to. I'm going to tell you a story, this story is of a young boy who grew up in very difficult circumstances. He wasn't poor nor was he unloved. No this young boy had a very more complicated difficulty. Fame." Lory spoke for a while about this boy, how he had strived to become his own person, but was sadly only ever trapped in the shadow of his parents who were so famous in their own rights he was expected to be just like them.

They all listened intently as Lory spoke of the anger and pain of never feeling good enough, of the bullying and abuse, the fighting and crime. Ending with the death of that boy's best friend in a brutal yet accidental car accident.

"The boy blamed himself for his friends death, if he had not been trying to stop him he would never have run across the road and been hit. The boy hated himself so deeply he began wasting away. With no one to help him out of his black hole of misery he was doomed to die. That young boy's name was Hizuri Kuon." Kyoko gasped recognising the name of her adoptive parents son, the same boy she had acted as.

_Had he wasted away? Was he truly dead because of the pain and sorrow of losing his best friend? Had he died of a broken heart?_

So many questions were running through Kyoko's head, but Lory hadn't finished yet as he continued she listened.

"His parents, fearing for their son's life contacted me. I went and I, as Julie would say, kidnapped him. I brought him back here to Japan where we fashioned him a new name, that name was Tsuruga Ren. Ren challenged himself. Until he was able to step from beneath his father's shadow, he would not recognise them as his parents as they would not treat him as their son. At his own request, they would be strangers which is how it has continued for almost 6 years. Though through Mogami-san's help, Ren did make contact with his father for a short time." Kuu nodded. Julie was crying silently.

"Don't get us wrong, we loved him...we loved him so much it took me almost 6 months to understand that Lory wasn't kidnapping him but rather saving him from what fate would have done to our Kuon otherwise...(sob)...Kyoko deary if you can't believe Lory, believe Kuon's mother. I have never seen him as happy as when he is with you. I've watched you together at the Dark Moon party, you were so beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off you." Julie broke down into sobs again as Kuu hugged her tightly with one arm before speaking,

"You listen to your mother sweetie. I got to see it first hand, he really does care for you. You are the only reason he consented to meet with me at all when I was in Japan. It was because of how much he cared for you that he found the courage to be himself." all Kyoko could do was nod, _how was she expected to take all of this in at once? Ren loved her, but he wasn't really Ren he was Hizuri Kuon..._

"God, this just gets more and more complicated" Kanae moaned and Yashiro sighed.

"I knew he had a secret past and I will not hold it against him, but now we have an even bigger problem when explaining to him!" Lory and Dr. Benkia looked at each other as Lory turned back to the gathered.

"We're not going to tell him." Lory stated simply.

"**WHAT!?" **Kanae and Yashiro both screamed at the same time.

"I said we're not going to tell him." Lory stated again as the room became silent once more. Dr. Benkia cleared his throat,

"For the time being, we are not sure how Tsuruga-san or Hizuri-san will take the information. At this point it could be detrimental to his health if we were to tell him that the memories that he believes are reality are just the workings of his imagination." he said slowly, allowing each word to sink in.

"For the time being I am going to have to ask you to play along with the workings of Kuon's thoughts. You are the only people at this time that will know about this. He will not be working in this current state, but we will all need to help him as much as we can. We need to hide this condition from the media until we can see if there is anyway for us to help him or if we are lucky for the damage to fix itself." Lory said as he watched Kyoko's face. This was going to be very hard for her, he knew that, but he also knew without a shadow of a doubt Kuon needed her the most of all.

"Mogami-san I will not force you to do this. I will not make it a Love Me task or a job, but I will ask you as your friend to help Kuon. You will need to take care of him and support him more than anyone." he didn't want to push her so he waited. He watched as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"I will do it president. He has always done so much for me. It could have been me in that bed and I know he would have done this for me. Even if I do struggle to understand how he could love me as you all say. I will do this for Tsuruga-san or Hizuri-san...I'm not sure what to call him now." she admitted, finally opening her eyes at her own realisation. Lory chuckled,

"You need to either call him Kuon. I'm not sure but maybe if you have a pet name for him in his new memories." Kyoko blushed. She wondered if she would be able to do this, but she knew she had to.

"President, sorry to burst your little bubble and everything, but didn't you say he thought they had a child together? Isn't that going to be a big thing when he goes home and there's no baby?" Kanae stated boldly.

"And then there is the fact that if he wants to …...consummate their marriage it will be pretty obvious that she has not had a child if you catch my meaning." Kanae said with a glare that said everything her words didn't.

"Well I have thought about that Kotonami-san. We are going to tell Kuon he has been out for 2 days which he has. In that time Kuu or Julie have come over and taken their granddaughter back with them to L.A while Kuon recovers. This way Mogami-san doesn't have to care for both of them." Lory said as if it was an obvious thing. Dr. Benkia answered the later question,

"It isn't uncommon for doctors to tell new mothers not to engage in intercourse until 6-8 months after the birth of their child giving the body time to settle. I believe this will keep Mogami-san safe until we have gained more information in what we are going to do next." Kanae nodded accepting the reasoning, but she wasn't happy about it and the look she gave Lory showed that.

"So for the time being we are going to play along with Kuon's fantasies?" Yashiro asked slowly.

"Exactly!" replied Lory.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**so who expected that?**

**Hehe**

**so many of you saying poor Ren,**

**maybe it should have been**

**poor Ren's friends or his fake wife :P**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Oh also i may be trying to have a crack at the most scary Fanfic of them all,**

**Harry Potter! so if you're a potter fan look out for my new story**

**Quills and purple parchment. **

**coming soon :) **

**Comments and reviews please**

**5 Reviews for the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle's space.**

**Hehe yeah she'll be safe for the first two weeks maybe. I wonder how she'll stop herself when she gets in a "compromising" situation?**


	3. His wife, her past

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**hope you're all well! thank you so much for all your review's, follows and favourite's :D**

**a few things first before we get back to Kyoko's personal nightmare which happens to be Kuon's fantasies hehe.**

**Thepiapen28 & ayamechin: About Rosa and Kuon, please don't forget there is still time, it would be pretty difficult to suddenly produce a baby to Kuon's specifications so adding a baby in instantly would be difficult but even I myself am unsure of what I will do when Kuon asks to see his child XD**

**Wedgits & others that were thinking 6-8 months before sex after birth,**

**may add in a little something maybe birth complications to make this stand,**

**but I do know the normality is not that long 6-8 weeks is normal :)**

**Guest Ellie: I would like to apologise if you think my asking for reviews is a bad thing, though please let me say in my own defence I am not the type of writer that if I do not get the reviews I will not update my stories. I have on a number of occasions released multiple chapters without getting reviews and when I first applied the review specifications for the next chapter it was more for myself then the readers. As when I start writing I find it very difficult to drag myself away. Yet I must remember I have a life outside of my own imagination which is why my best friend suggested a review specification to me.**

**Though I will remove this from all of my chapters continuing, if it has upset anyone please accept my humble apologies.**

**Neh xxx**

**I have also decided to attempt writing in a new Fandom**

**(But don't worry I'm still writing skip beat)**

**so for any of you who like Harry Potter,**

**I've started a new Story Post-Hogwart's**

**'Quills and purple parchment'**

**a little romance mystery for the girl who made being loving books OK :)**

** s/9417003/1/Quills-and-purple-parchment**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"So for the time being we are going to play along with Kuon's fantasies?" Yashiro asked slowly.

"Exactly!" replied Lory. Kyoko groaned as Kanae hugged her tightly.

"So what's the plan?" Kanae asked as Lory began to explain the plan to them all.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko slowly pushed open the door to the room where her new fake husband Kuon lay. He was still sleeping, but Kyoko knew her job, she was to be here when he awoke next.

_How could a man like him love a nobody like me?_

She wondered as she looked down upon him. This was the man who was supposed to love her! The man who was Japan's number 1 bachelor and actor all rolled into one.

"What type of man are you if you think of me as your dream girl?" she asked quietly as she took Kuon's hand and sat beside him. A quiet calm had filled her after Lory had told them all the plan. This was almost like a personal challenge to herself. She wanted to prove not only to the president, Kanae and Yashiro that she could play the young woman in love, but also to herself!

_Could I really love again? Could I truly love Kuon? _

"I will try Kuon. I will try and love you in the way you deserve, but I'm not sure how good I will be so please bear with me." she spoke quietly but loud enough for the resident who had been about to enter the room to hear. Turning away from the door he looked at Kanae and Yashiro.

"Let's give her some time alone with him." he said. As they nodded and walked away Kanae spoke again,

"How do you think she will really cope with this?" she asked as they sat down in the cafe with cups of tea and coffee.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like she has made her mind up so she will do all she can to try." Yashiro answered as he blew his coffee.

"I never wanted to be the one to tell her how he felt, but under the circumstances..." Lory's sentence tapered off,

"We never knew something like this would happen. I just hope this doesn't have a...shall I say negative effect" he finished weakly, they were all thinking the same thing. Would Kuon scare Kyoko off from the little bit of love she had accepted.

"If he hurts or upsets her in any way, he is dead." Kanae stated coldly as she stared at Lory.

"I do not believe Kuon would ever hurt Kyoko-chan." Lory said with confidence as he watched his other rising actress huff.

Even if she pretended to be nonchalant about her friendship with Kyoko it was plain to those who knew her the friendship was not a one sided deal. She loved Kyoko and Kyoko loved her simple as that.

"He loves her too much." Yashiro nodded as if this was enough of a reason why.

"He doesn't have to physically hit her to hurt her, Glasses-kun." Kanae snapped as Lory chuckled,

"Oh so you have pet names already?" Kanae blushed as she turned from both of them. They could think what they like, but she was very uncomfortable with this entire situation.

"I didn't mean he would physically hurt her, it's the emotional hurt I worry about...after Sho treated her the way he did, how can I not be worried? It's not you that has to deal with her flipping fits afterwards." she added as an afterthought, why should she reveal how much it scared her that Kyoko may get emotionally hurt by not being ready for Kuon's advances with her love life?

"Could someone explain everything that happened with Mr. Fuwa. I think that now we have reached a point where we need full clarity on all situations." Yashiro and Kanae swapped looks. Kanae wondered just how much Yashiro knew. Yashiro knew that Kanae, being Kyoko's best friend, would be fully aware of the situation.

"I don't mind telling him if you like, or you can do so." he asked politely as Kanae nodded. So she began not just telling Lory about Fuwa, but about all of Kyoko's past: the bullying, the abandonment of her to the Fuwa's by that bitch of a mother as Kanae called her, everything. Yashiro was glad he had let Kanae speak as he too learnt a few new things he didn't know before. But with each new thing, he felt another weight on his heart for the poor life his friend had lived.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko sat there silently as she waited. She never really thought anything of holding Kuon's hand, it was something she had done by instinct, much like she would a sick child's or a friend's. She lazily stroked circles over the soft skin as she watched him sleeping, her mind filled with her own thoughts of love and what it truly meant to be in love.

Since Sho, she had always thought Love was just a chemical reaction sent to the brain to confuse her. Why did she need love when all it brought was pain and strife? Why should she lose herself to someone who wouldn't love her in return? She saw no need in it, yet Ren had never hurt her on purpose. He had always been kind in his own way, even when he hadn't liked her he had never really done anything to her. Sure, he had said a few nasty things, but when she looked back at her own actions she herself wasn't completely guilt-free. She sighed and looked again at the sleeping face before her. He was beautiful or was that the right word. Handsome, maybe?

It was in that instance while staring into his face his eyes fluttered open, revealing the deep, crystal clear blue pools of light that instantly pulled her in and drowned out all other conscious thought.

"Kyoko?" he whispered softly as he slowly came out of his sleeping state. Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile onto her face she looked at him and replied,

"I'm here, my love." the smile that graced his face was blinding, and should clearly be illegal.

_How could somebody have the ability to smile and blow away all my hearts defences when they were lying in a hospital bed ill! _

she squeezed the hand she was holding and he squeezed back gently. No more words passed between them for a very long time as they both just smiled and gazed into the other's eyes.

"Are you really OK honey? You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity to the drowning Kyoko.

"I'm OK Kuon, I did hit my head a little, but they don't think its serious. Just a little concussion so I may be a little confused. But they did say it probably would have killed me if you hadn't pushed me out the way, so thank you." she said softly. This was part of Lory's plan. Number one on her list a way to explain away any wrong behaviour on her own part. Check.

"I'm sorry princess, I should have been more gentle. Are you sure you're OK?" Kyoko didn't know what to say. She had just thanked him for saving her life and he was more worried that he had hurt her even the slightest. No one had ever really cared so much about her in this way before and Sho would certainly have never even bothered protecting her. She didn't know what made her think of it, but suddenly the memory of Ren kissing her as a thank you on Valentines Day flew into her head. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek gently.

"Dear you saved my life, a little knock on the head is nothing. I'm more worried about you, how are you feeling?" she asked as he smiled that illegal smile again.

"If you give me a proper kiss it will all be better my love." he spoke in a sweet and husky tone that sent shivers down her spine as his free hand rose up behind her neck, tangling in her hair as he pulled her head down to his and captured her lips. She froze instantly as his soft lips moved over her own. He must have felt her resistance as he stopped and let her move away from him a little before he spoke.

"What's wrong Honey?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry and concern as Kyoko fought with all her might against her own self.

_This is Kuon and you are his wife! Of course he will kiss his wife! Which at this moment is you, so just get a grip and kiss him for heavens sake!_

But this was easier said than done. She couldn't get a grip on herself as Ren's wife! And this wasn't even Ren it was Kuon? her head spun and she worried she would faint again, but she forced herself to answer his question with the first lie that popped into her head.

"The spot you were touching is where I hit my head Kuon." his hand was instantly away from the back of her head as he cupped her face, caressing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my love I should have thought and been more gentle. Do you feel ill? Do you need to lie down?" again she saw the full concern and worry about her in his eyes,

_God how can one man who could have died be more worried about her? It's like he doesn't even care that he got injured because of me?_

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down upon Kuon. Silently they trailed down her face onto his hand that was still caressing her.

"Hey. Hey my love," he said as he slowly maneuvered into a sitting position,

"What are all these tears for?" he asked as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. Her heart was weeping. It hurt ever so badly and she didn't know why, but she closed her eyes and tried to understand what it was telling her to say. Slowly she spoke,

"I was so scared that i had lost you Kuon. There was so much blood. It took 5 men to move the boarding off you and I was so scared." this was a terrifying truth, and was not a lie or an act on her behalf.

She had been petrified that she would lose her senpai and friend. Now with all she had been told and all of Ren's, or should she say Kuon's, memories expanded by his own fantasies, she felt out of her depth. The tears for the man she would have to play as his wife, his lover. She was scared, frightened that she would fail the man who had and was giving everything for her without a second thought for himself. She was a selfish person she decided against a man who was completely selfless to her.

Kuon pulled her towards him. Pulling her onto the bed beside him, he held her tight in his arms letting her cry.

"Its OK Kyoko, I'm here and I've already promised you I will love, cherish and protect you forever, till death do us part. I'm not about to leave you so early my love."

As she rested in his strong arms, her tears flowed freely as she cried for the man who loved her so deeply but she couldn't love in return. She didn't know how to love like this, she wasn't used to being loved like this and it scared her so completely. But she would try to be the woman he believed she was. The woman he believed he loved. She would do that for him. As her tears subsided, she looked up from his damp chest into those swirling blue eyes and she wanted the concern to fade away. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes when she didn't deserve his love. She didn't deserve his kindness, she was a selfish fraud. Cupping his cheek in her hand she gave him the only thing she could truly give him. The rule of heart had been broken by his own actions.

Kyoko gave him her first kiss.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**a turmoil of emotions,**

**could Kuon hurt Kyoko by loving her too much?**

**Has kanae's fears become a reality already?**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle's space.**

**Awww, I want to feel bad, but that was still really sweet.**


	4. Coming Home

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Let's continue :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

As she rested in his strong arms, her tears flowed freely as she cried for the man who loved her so deeply but she couldn't love in return. She didn't know how to love like this, she wasn't used to being loved like this and it scared her so completely. But she would try to be the woman he believed she was. The woman he believed he loved. She would do that for him. As her tears subsided, she looked up from his damp chest into those swirling blue eyes and she wanted the concern to fade away. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes when she didn't deserve his love. She didn't deserve his kindness, she was a selfish fraud. Cupping his cheek in her hand she gave him the only thing she could truly give him. The rule of heart had been broken by his own actions.

Kyoko gave him her first kiss. It was two days later when Kuon was released from the hospital. Kyoko had managed so far to control her emotions since that first outburst, though it was hard. Lory had give her questions to ask Kuon. Kanae had sat in with them while her amazing memory logged every detail of Kuon and Kyoko's life together. So now as they drove down a long winding driveway towards the large western style house, Kyoko felt the lump rising in her throat. It was constantly threatening her since becoming Kuon's fake wife, he only had to look at her with those eye's full of love and emotion for her to feel like a cheater, a fraud, a fake.

Kanae watched Kyoko from her seat opposite her in Lory's private Limo. She had watched the last few days as Kyoko appeared to collapse within herself and she hated watching it, she had to do something and quickly. When the Limo pulled up in front of the house and Kuon was assisted into the house by Yashiro and Sebastian. He was still a little unsteady on his legs, but the doctor had said it would clear up in a few days, it was just the after effects of the trauma. Kanae pulled Kyoko aside as she pulled Kuon's bag from the trunk.

"Leave it and come walk with me." Kanae ordered as she made Kyoko drop the bag, dragging her towards the gardens and down the little hill toward what she knew would be there just as Kuon had described. The little stream flowed cold and fast as Kanae made Kyoko sit at the edge.

"Scream!" Kyoko looked at Kanae confused.

"What?" she asked a little shocked at her best friend.

"I said scream, let it all out. Shout, cry, throw things! Just don't keep it all locked away inside Kyoko!" Kanae was deadly serious, Kyoko could see that in her eyes. The concern, the honest and true need to want to help her best friend as Kyoko looked at her again.

"We're all alone now, Just scream your heart out." Kyoko looked at her for a moment and Kanae thought she was going to refuse but Kyoko look a deep breath and she screamed long, hard and loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanae smiled,

"Again!" she watched as Kyoko took another deep breath and she screamed once more. This time louder and with more power behind it. She didn't need Kanae to tell her to scream again as Kyoko stood, started pacing and began ranting in a loud voice,

"IT'S THAT UTTER ASSHOLE'S FAULT! HE BROKE ME MOKO! HE STOLE AWAY MY MOST IMPORTANT EMOTION AND HE BROKE MY HEART! HOW CAN I LOVE AGAIN KANAE WHEN MY HEART IS NO LONGER THERE!" she continued in this manner for almost 30 minutes. Kanae sat and watched her friend pace and rant. Kuon had revealed more between himself and Kyoko, he had hinted upon some special meaning for living in this house. Each time he had smiled at Kyoko in a knowing smile as if Kyoko should understand. She didn't, of course, though she pretended she did. Kanae was half listening to Kyoko's rant and half lost in her own thoughts, but something Kyoko said caught her attention.

"HAPPINESS NEVER LASTS ANYWAY! IT'S ALL JUST FAKE A CHEMICAL REACTION DRAGGED UP BY OUR BODIES BECAUSE OF STUPID EMOTIONS! WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO BE HAPPY!" Kanae stood up suddenly and stepped in front of the pacing Kyoko.

"Hold on! Hold on one blasted minute! MO!" Kanae stared at Kyoko.

"Do you really think you don't deserve happiness? Do you really think you will never be happy all because of that bastard? Don't you dare Kyoko! Don't you bloody dare!" Kanae's eyes were full of emotion as she shook Kyoko by her shoulders, punctuating her words.

"But Moko, its true!" she didn't shout but she was firm as she glared back at Kanae, her eyes blazing.

"Kyoko, you can't live your life pushing away happiness because it might not last. Be happy in the moment. Be happy with what you have. Be happy that you have a good man that loves you. Be happy! Dammit." Kanae was getting angry, she didn't want to be angry with Kyoko it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help it.

"For heaven's sake Kyoko you deserve more than anyone else to be happy, and Hell be bound I will make you happy if it kills me. I will not watch you forget about your own well being just because some snot ragged tosspot who thinks he can sing has told you that you are not good enough! You listen to me, young lady! You are the most amazing, wonderful and kind person I have ever had the fortune of meeting and to be my best friend you had better bloody believe it too." Kyoko flung her arms around Kanae's neck and held her tightly.

"Thanks Moko-san." she still didn't feel better about loving Kuon, but she felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her heart was lighter as she remembered she wasn't alone. She was living in this bizarre fantasy with other people who understood her better than she knew herself and she was grateful.

A cough at the top of the rise made them both spin. Sebastian stood there silently as he waited for the two young women to collect themselves. Before speaking Kanae had jumped back sharply. Being caught in a caring embrace was not in her character and she would not pretend it was either.

"Master Kuon has decided to rest in your room, mistress Mogami-San. If you would please, the president would like to speak to both of you." They both nodded and followed the once again silent aid towards the house. This time Kyoko took her time to look around herself as she surveyed the house and grounds. It truly was a magical and beautiful location. The house looked quite modern, almost like a western manor style house. White washed walls with a climbing plant growing up the walls and around the windows. She could see flower buds but it was still a little early for them to bloom. It was a welcoming sight and in the depths of her locked away heart her angels sang,

_This could be our home, our own castle fit for a princess!_

Kyoko entered through the front door into a large open hallway. The stairs in front of her lead to the second floor. The door to her right appeared to be a dining room from what she could see. The door straight ahead was shut but there was an archway to her left which Sebastian passed through and they followed.

"Welcome, Mrs. Hizuri" Lory stated jovially as he smiled at Kyoko. Kyoko shivered at the use of her fake name but stood tall. She would not lose!

"Good day president." she said a little stiffly. She felt uncomfortable he knew, but it was for her own good.

"Would you like a tour of your kingdom?" He asked with a grin, she smiled. She had wondered since Kuon had mentioned where they lived how he even knew about this place! As Lory lead her through the lounge she was led into the long galley style kitchen. It opened onto the dining room she had seen before, it was like a giant squared "U" shape around the back of the house. It was a wide open floorplan with lots of windows letting in the daylight.

Kyoko was impressed. All of Ren's furniture from his flat was present as well as Kuon's furniture, she corrected herself not for the first or last time. All his appliances weere in the kitchen plus more. She even noticed things such as a high chair, bottle warmer and other baby related items. Even though Lory had warned her, seeing them made her heart leap as she imagined herself a mother. It was a scary thought. Her the mother of Kuons baby! She would be hated and despised by his fans they may even hate Kuon for picking someone so plain and boring, she mused. The scary thing was she had already fallen in love with the house for the kitchen alone.

They all walked upstairs together as Yashiro exited a room on the left, up the hallway. He smiled at them all.

"Kuon's asleep" he said as he fell into line behind them. The room before the door Yashiro had exited was a large family bathroom. The bath was huge. Kyoko thought it was almost as big as the open tubs at the Fuwa inn she had spent most of her childhood cleaning. There were 4 bedrooms 2 with en suites and two without, Kuon and Kyoko's room was the master bedroom but they bypassed that room to the end door. The plaque on the door read 'Princess Rosa's Room.' Kyoko almost wept as Lory pushed open the door. Princess stencil themed walls, pumpkin coaches, castles, princes, princesses and prancing dancing horses were all around them along with a simple crib and practical furniture. It was perfect.

Kanae led Kyoko out of the room swiftly, otherwise she was worried Kyoko may have tried to sleep in there herself. The other 2 bedrooms were the same: one single, one double. The double had the en suite and there was also a study. Everywhere she looked, she saw Kuon's things and a few things of her own. Lory had planned it all, it was exactly as Kuon had described and more as this was truly no longer a fantasy, it was real.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When Kuon emerged a few hours later, they all sat around the dining room table as Kyoko poured them all tea.

"What did I miss?" he asked smiling as they had all dropped silent as he entered, Lory was shocked how fast Kyoko reached over, smiling and grabbing Kuon's arm like a wife would he realised with satisfaction.

"Are you ok, Kuon?" Kyoko asked as he smiled down at her, his illegal smile blinding her. She really would sell that smile one day, she thought as she tried to smile back. Kuon looked between Kanae and Yashiro confused.

"Are you two ok?" He asked as Yashiro smiled.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Yashiro asked. A worried look at Kanae was all he allowed himself as Kuon replied,

"We'll normally you you can't keep your hands off each other." he said plainly as he watched Kanae look annoyed, but moved closer to Yashiro and took his hand placing them on the table together. Luckily Kuon wasn't watching him as Yashiro froze, the electricity seeping into his hand from Kanae as she replied,

"It's nothing Kuon. We have just both been very worried about you is all." he nodded agreeing with this reason, as Kuon turned to Kyoko.

"I'm gonna take a shower sweetie." He kissed her sweetly and softly as Kyoko felt she would melt from his touch. He turned and left the room heading back upstairs slowly. It was Kanae's turn to freeze, but a second later she dropped his hand, turned and pushed him off his seat!

She had felt so comfortable with her hand in his. Her fingers and palm still trembled as Yashiro hit the floor with a bang. He looked up, confused at Kanae who looked just as confused also.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So why did Kuon pick this house?**

**Is there a deep meaning? **

**Can Kyoko cope? **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle space.**

**It's good that she has Kanae there. Also that house is all kinds of awesome!**


	5. Fishie revenge

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Let's continue :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I'm gonna take a shower sweetie." He kissed her sweetly and softly as Kyoko felt she would melt from his touch. He turned and left the room heading back upstairs slowly. It was Kanae's turn to freeze, but a second later she dropped his hand, turned and pushed him off his seat!

She had felt so comfortable with her hand in his. Her fingers and palm still trembled as Yashiro hit the floor with a bang. He looked up, confused at Kanae who looked just as confused also.

"I'm sorry." she cried out in obvious distress as she stood and ran from the room, Kyoko following her as Kanae fled out of the front door down the steps and across the garden.

"Moko-san...Moko-san wait!" Kyoko cried, but Kanae was fleeing as if the hounds of hell where on her heels. She didn't stop and she never looked back as she ran across the gardens following the path she had walked not too long ago with Kyoko down to the stream. Standing on the stream bed she screamed her confusion. Kyoko who had almost caught up with her halted at the anguished cry her friend had let out as she stooped down and washed her hands over and over again as if trying to wash something away. She was trying to wash something away, but how could you wash away the feeling of electricity that seemed to be coursing through her veins from the touch of his hand on hers alone.

Neither of them spoke, Kyoko sat on the large rock Kanae had sat on earlier and allowed her friend time and space, offering her comfort through simply being there like she had done for her. She didn't need to speak to know how Kanae felt. It was the same way she felt every time Kuon touched her. That simple and impossible brilliance, the feeling that your hand fit perfectly in theirs, but how were the two who had retracted love going to deal with this?

"You know I may have to call this the Love Me Liberation front the way you pair are going." Lory said as he stepped down the embankment to Kyoko's side.

"How are we supposed to do this prez? If you don't mind me saying, we are both not cut out for this loving stuff." Lory chuckled,

"My dear Kotonami-san, isn't that what your whole section is about? Learning to love? This has just sped up the process a bit." Kanae turned and scowled at him menacingly.

"A bit...A bit! MO! I just had to act all lovey-dovey with a guy and I don't even know his first name!" MO! "Then I proceed to scare myself and push him off a chair which I'm sure he is none too happy about!" Kanae was bright red, fully embarrassed by her own actions. It had been reflexive, someone had been making her feel something she wasn't used to so her survival instinct had kicked in. She wanted to be an actress and nothing more so her instinct had told her to push him away. But maybe the literal part had been a tad over the top her mind reasoned with her.

"How can we do this?" she was almost begging now. Lory had never seen the ever calm ever aloof girl like this. He stood taller, he had planned this moment out in his head, and with little excited squeals ringing in his head he finally got to say what he wanted to say exactly how he wanted to say it. Bringing himself to his full height and puffing out his chest, he spoke in a firm and commanding voice,

"How you ask? You act!"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon came downstairs again, a towel around his shoulders as he held the banister tightly. His legs still felt weak and out of sorts, he hoped they would be better soon as he really hated being a burden to Kyoko. Yashiro was sitting quietly in thought at the table and Lory and the two women were nowhere in sight as Yashiro jotted down notes in the back of his diary.

"You OK, Yukihito?" Kuon asked as he watched the older man sigh, take of his glasses and squeeze the bridge of his nose. He startled at Kuon's question, not realising there was anyone there as he quickly popped his glasses back on and smiled sadly at Kuon.

"I'm fine Kuon, just thinking about Kanae and myself." he said softly as Kuon sat down at the table too.

"I was right, have you two had a falling out or something?" Yashiro didn't know how to answer this question. He had answered the first one truthfully, but now he wondered would he be making a big mistake getting into this conversation? In Kuon's head they were a happy couple, he even said they couldn't keep their hands off each other! How was he supposed to act that out with a woman who freaked after holding her hand even when she instigated it? he sighed,

_Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound._

he thought as he decided to mingle the truth with Kuon logic, which was not easy for a man who had to admit he hardly knew the man Kuon. But he had known Ren, a character was only an extension of the real person so he hoped Ren logic was Kuon logic.

"I don't know some days. I just wonder if we are meant to be together, you know? She's an amazing young actress and there are 6 years between us Kuon. Even if we share the same feelings, it's difficult when sometimes she reverts back to hating the very thing that is love and closeness." he held his breath hoping he hadn't said too much. Praying Kuon would understand his inner turmoil he was facing due to Kuon's Confabulation, and what had prompted Kanae to act that way.

"I suppose I just dont feel good enough for her." he whispered and Kuon laid a sympathetic hand on Yashiro's shoulder and squeezed.

"We all feel like that, Yuki they are both such amazing women how could we not? Everyday it seems Kyoko is surpassing me in every way and I'm struggling to keep up. But you know what? Sometimes on that uphill slope she will turn around and smile at me, and that simple smile makes me want to try harder, reach higher. I used to think I didn't deserve to be happy. Kyoko taught me that even after the bad things I've done it is the man I am today that makes the difference. As long as she continues to smile at me I will carry on trying to be the best man possible for her. I love her Yuki. It was you who first told me that and it's you I will always be grateful to. You're a great guy and I know Kanae feels the same way too."

The two girls standing silently in the hall had heard every word of it. Kanae's heart clenched as did Kyoko's as Lory nodded to them both. Their pep talk had brought a new purpose to the situation and both girls now felt more prepared for the times to come. Kyoko entered the room first. Walking right up to Kuon, who had his back to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good shower?" she asked softly and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah great! Thanks baby, I actually feel somewhat more alive now." she nodded and grabbing the towel, she slowly began to dry his hair being gentle around the area with the stitches. Most of them had dissolved and fallen away but a few remained with the scabbing falling off a little. Her gentle hands relaxed him as he leant back and allowed her to work the water from his hair. Kanae had followed Kyoko in and sat down besides Yashiro.

"I'm sorry Yuki, it's just all this has been very stressful for me. I didn't mean to snap." she had taken his hand again and bravely Yashiro patted the back of her hand gently.

"I know my love and I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." their eyes met and Kanae saw the inner truth of the words. He was apologising for it being him, for her to have to pretend with him and feel for him. It hurt her heart a little after hearing his kind words about her. Truly she didn't think 6 years was such a big gap, was it? There were women who dated men twice their age, what was 6 years? She took a deep breath, her inner character she had built for the project rose and she smiled,

"As long as it's you Yuki, I'm not afraid to face anything." and even to the part of herself that wasn't her Confabulation character as she called it, this simple statement was true from the moment he had been so kind about her, though she would never admit it.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked down at the pan before her as the fish she was frying was browning nicely. There was only her and Kuon left now in this fake house and this fake marriage. Though she had to admit the words she had overheard gave her courage somehow. Maybe it was the simple honest and sincere way he had told Yashiro he loved her? But what if this was also just a confabulation? Moko and the others didn't think so.

She was in a world of her own, maybe that's why she didn't hear the soft footfalls approaching, his sock clad feet making no noise. As he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a mile as the fish went flying, landing somewhere by the kitchen table. Kuon chuckled.

"Look a flying fish." Kyoko spun instantly in his arms, trying to drop down to bow, to apologise, anything

"I'm so sorry... Kuon, you startled me...I ...I ...I'm sorry." Kuon never let her go as he held her tightly in his arms

"Kyoko love, calm down. It's my fault, I wanted to surprise you. I just didn't think it would be that much." he said laughing as she nodded towards the half fried fish.

"I love you, Kyoko." he said as he kissed her forehead before leaning his own against hers.

"I haven't seen you this jumpy for a long time, and I still think it's cute" she pouted as he smiled at her. She wasn't really mad at him, her confabulation character was in place now. It had taken only a moment to bring her out: The wife, the loving Kyouko as she had named her other self.

"And God, I love that pout." Kuon said as he captured her lips softly. Kyoko's head was flying in the clouds as her body relaxed, which at this moment was a bad idea as she was now holding the frying pan. Kuon yelped as the heavy pan smashed on his toes. Releasing Kyoko, he danced around the kitchen finally leaning on the side to hold his now bruised toes. Kuon now being far enough away Kyoko threw herself into dogeza, and Kuon, well Kuon laughed.

Pulling her up before him, he kissed her again and smiled at the way she melted,

"I think it's safe to say that was the fish's revenge."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**fly fishie fly**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle space.**

Ouch, Kuon has a little bit of pleasure with more pain.


	6. Sweet memories

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry guys you know it's unlike me to not update,**

**but my life has been tossed into the mill at the moment it seems **

**we rent a flat and have been given 2 months notice to find somewhere else to live after 4 years living here as the owners need to sell the property.**

**so with packing and finding a new home,**

**my updates may be a little more sporadic **

**until we have settled back down again. **

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko watched as Kuon exited the bathroom in his silk pajamas. She shivered under the covers, not cold but filled with the dread of what was to come. She was sharing a bed with a man for the first time in her life, the man that was in his eyes her husband. Would he really not touch her? Could she really get away with the story Lory and the doctor had come up with? She fidgeted under the covers as he walked over.

"You ok, honey?" Kuon asked in a soft and tender voice that made her insides squirm and butterflies erupt in her stomach. How had she not realised that vice before? She had heard it before, but never laid thought to the fact it could mean anything but a friendly correlation. She wasn't sure what to say as she squirmed again, turning her head unconsciously away from his eyes, scared that those bright blue orbs would see right into her soul that was trying so hard to deny the fact she was to sleep in the same bed as the man before her.

"Is it your stitches?" he asked in the same voice as she turned her head sharply to him.

_Stitches? _

she hoped he would elaborate as he continued to approach, picking up a green folder of papers off his bedside table he flipped through the pages.

"I know you had an assisted birth with Rosa, but as they asked me to wait outside I never knew the extent of the damage. I'm sorry sweetie I should have asked. I was just so thrilled to be holding my daughter for the first time I never thought...and you never said..." she watched him as his worried eyes ranged over her, remembering what the doctor had said.

"It's only uncomfortable Kuon, nothing major, please don't worry about it." she whispered as he pulled back the covers on his side and sat down next to her in the bed.

"I know but 17 internal and 21 external, thats not nothing Kyoko. I should have realised...I should have guessed that it wasn't easy for you. Can you ever forgive me?" his eyes were pleading, the same puppy dog eyes he would always use as Cain dove into her heart as she smiled at the memory of her days as Setsu.

"There is nothing to forgive Kuon. I know it sounds bad on paper but really it's only a little uncomfortable and the doctor says I have to be careful for a little longer than normal." she swallowed hard. How had they even come to this conversation? How could she be thinking about that with a man next to her in the same bed? Or was it the fact it was a man in the same bed that made her think about that in the first place? Her head spun with the thoughts of...THAT!? Kuon flipped the documents back onto his bedside table.

"I still wish you would have told me, honey. I love you and it's my job to look after and protect you. How am I to do that if I don't know?" again with the puppy eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"Then I will just have to promise to tell you in the future." he smiled and putting his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into his arms against his chest as her breath caught in her throat, unable to breathe in or release it. Kuon stroked her hair and back smoothly, not seeming to think his behaviour odd.

_He must think we are always_ _this way _

Kyoko realised and in his mind this was a common occurrence. The gentle petting of her hair worked a little in calming her nerves even if she didn't know why, yet the tension never left her body. Kuon sighed,

"Have you taken pain killers for the pain?" Kyoko nodded not trusting herself to speak yet another lie to Kuon.

"Then maybe we should think of something to talk about to take your mind off it?" he said with a smile. Her heart was thundering in her chest and ears, but still with his closeness she could hear him perfectly. How could he not hear her heart? She was convinced that even someone like Moko would be able to hear it. In her head it was louder than a jet engine!

"So what shall we talk about?" he asked as she thought, What could they talk about? Lory had told her information was vital to their work with Kuon but how was she to get him to speak about their life, their marriage without him realising something was off?

It hit her like lightning, that game! It was something she hadn't done in years, something one of the cooks at the Fuwa ryokan had taught her. Could she really use it here? He was waiting on her, watching her expressive eyes awash with emotions and thoughts. God how he loved those golden eyes and how happy he was they were his and his alone. Finally working up the courage she spoke,

"When I was younger, there was a cook at the Fuwa Ryokan and we used to play a game with our memories together. How would you like to play with me?" she asked quietly, half expecting him to shout at her, laugh at her or tell her she was stupid. But he didn't. He smiled down at her, the butterflies in her stomach back flipping at the expressions she had always missed in his face. The true and utter sincerity he held there, the devotion and love. She had to turn away from that look, those eyes as she stared at her feet, still leaning back against him as his hands held her fast.

"OK, so how do we play this game?" he asked stroking her arm with his own that held her.

"It's simple really, we remember a memory that meant something to us and we tell the other person about it like a story. Ky always used to say you could see the world differently through another's eyes." Kuon nodded, she could feel it through his chest even if she wasn't able to turn and look at him again.

"That makes sense." was all he said as his thumb continued tracing lazy circles on her arm.

"You go first." she said quietly as she felt every single touch. Like static electricity her skin tingled as that small circle his thumb made rid her of any lucid thought.

"Ok then, can it be any memory as long as it's between us?" he asked. She could tell he was deep in thought as he spoke so she simply nodded so as not to disturb him.

"Well let's start from the beginning I suppose." he said. How did she know he was smiling? How could she feel that smile on her back that rested against him, her head on his chest? She still couldn't look at him or speak, how the hell was she going to pull this charade off!

"Well I suppose it all started with Corn." Kyoko who had been wondering how she was ever going to look at him again after this, suddenly shot her head up to look into his eyes. _Did he say Corn? _she thought as she watched him smile down at her and chuckle.

"You know, you made the exact same face when I originally told you your childhood prince wasn't really a fairy, just a scared little boy. So do you still want this memory?" she nodded viciously, she didn't just want the memory she needed it now. His smiling face, his deep blue eyes, she knew without him speaking what he was about to tell her. All she could think was how she had never realised. How could she not have seen it? Not have known?

"I remember the day I had to tell you I was Corn. I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life as that day." she couldn't help herself it just slipped out,

"Why?" she tried not to gasp back the words as she spoke, but Kuon just smiled.

"Because I was afraid of destroying your perfect dream, Kyoko. You still loved that little boy by that stream Kyoko. You were so innocent and hurting so much by Fuwa's actions, I wanted something for you still to hold onto. I was scared of what you would think when you found out that little boy later went on to be the cause of his best friend;s death." his voice cracked at the last few words and Kyoko, without thinking, spun in Kuon's arms. Pushing herself up on his chest with one hand, she clasped his cheek with the other. She had thought about this over and over again since Lory had told them all Kuon blamed himself for the death of Rick. She had thought and concluded whilst he was still in the hospital that this was wrong. He wasn't to blame. If anything he was to be pitied for believing for so long he had killed his best friend.

"No Kuon... you have never and will never be a killer, Rick's death was an accident. It was a very unfortunate accident, but an accident nonetheless. You are not to blame for Rick's death and you never shall be. We all do things we are not proud of with our lives, but that is called being human. Never blame yourself for what happened, but live on for Rick. Live your life twice as hard, not only for yourself but for him too." her hand on his chest registered his rapid heart beat as her hand stroked his cheek. His blue eyes sparkling with tears as he slowly reached for her cheek, pulling her into him for a soft sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Kyoko." he whispered resting his forehead against hers as a single tear trailed down his cheek. She wiped it away. Her heart was ready to explode. She needed to do something with her hands before she lost all consciousness, this seemed like the perfect excuse as she breathed in deeply, his personal scent she had never really thought of before exploded in her senses. Sandalwood and spices mixed with his own musk filled her nose with the undertones of rose and other woodsy smells. She liked his scent, she realised. As she took another deep breath, finding it calmed her more than anything, which in turn made her more conscious of how wrong their position was.

Pulling away from him, she lay down on her pillow next to him, trying to hide the gasping breaths she was forcing into her lungs.

"Continue." she said trying to cover up her own confusion as for a moment when she had pulled away he had looked hurt and upset, but as she spoke he smiled and lay down in the bed. Facing her and pulling her towards him with an arm wrapped around her hip he continued,

"That first day by that stream, when you came to me crying, even with your tears I don't think I had ever seen somebody so beautiful. You captivated me. I had thought to begin with I should turn around and leave, but seeing you there crying like that I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't walk away from that little girl in pigtails. so I asked you what was wrong and you dubbed me your fairy prince. Who was I to refuse that wonderful, intelligent and strong little girl who only wanted her mother to love her? You spoke directly to my heart those days Kyoko. I had never met anyone in Japan or America with so much strength and in that tiny little body it seemed unimaginable but it was true. You became my ideal of what a woman should be that day." Kuon smiled at her as unbidden tears leaked silently from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"You still are my perfect, ideal woman Kyoko, and I don't think anything will ever change that. Those days were some of the best days of my life and I will never forget them as long as I live. Then when Rosa has children of her own, I'm going to sit and tell our grandchildren of their wonderful, strong and brave grandma who stole away a young boy's heart." she couldn't handle it. In that moment she buried her head into his chest, hoping to hide away her tears, hide away the shock and surprise of what he believed she already knew. What in his mind he had told her before, though to her ears it was the first time.

She couldn't afford to be angry, afraid, scared, anxious or even shocked. For in his mind she already knew this story, so she just had to accept the fact he was her Corn. He was the little boy who had truly stolen her heart away in pretty much the same way he spoke of her stealing his. His hand held her flush against him as he stroked her hair and muttered soft words to her. She couldn't hear him really, her heart was beating beyond her chest. Her brain swirling with a mixture of emotions she couldn't show as she held his shirt in both hands, needing him close to her, needing him to hide herself from him as she tried to absorb it all. He was Corn. He was her fairy prince.

She didn't know how long they lay there together like that, but she did notice how his movements on her hair became slower, more heavy as his breathing rhythm changed. Slowing down, rhythmically becoming softer, calmer as sleep overtook him. She didn't want to move, not even to breathe, scared she would wake Kuon and have to face him with her emotions of the truth of his words. After a while, she wriggled out of his grip slightly and switched off the bedside lights flooding the room into darkness.

His hands sought her out, as even in his dreams he missed her warmth. Pulling her small body back into his arms, Kyoko tried to think of anything else, anything that could block the turmoil in her brain. But nothing came as finally exhaustion overtook her and she slept. In her sleep she gravitated towards Kuon, seeking the comfort from his arms and warmth which she would never even consider awake. Though they do say in our dreams we speak the hearts truths. If either of them could see into each other's dreams that night they would have seen the same stream bed, the same array of hamburger shaped rocks in their own little magical world they had built together. In her dreams, her consciousness walked and remembered what Kuon had said to her about their home he had picked as their first home together when he had spoken about it in the hospital.

"_it was so perfect that little stream, it reminded me of my childhood and stories about fairies." _

he had smiled at her and winked then, Kyoko thinking he had just been playing for her sake on her love of fairies had thought nothing of it. But now she realised why he had said that. The stories of fairies had been her own, that stream and stream bank theirs, their own corner of their own fairy tale he had tried to bring to life in their home they now shared. From his own new fantasies his confabulation, and even though she would never remember when she accepted the fact, she did so then and there in her dreams. She accepted the fact she had found her fairy prince and her heart beat in symmetry with his. It promised her from its box she still held locked inside herself. No matter what she would never lose him again.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So I'm hoping that will answer the questions about Corn :P**

**hehe**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle space.**

Awwww.


	7. Seeing Kuon

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**the song is:**

**Everything I do, By Brian Adams**

**if you have never heard this song go check it out on youtube**

**it has gone down in history as one of the greatest love songs**

**ever written hence why I chose it for Kuon :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He had smiled at her and winked then. Kyoko thinking he had just been playing for her sake on her love of fairies, had thought nothing of it. But now she realised why he had said that. The stories of fairies had been her own, that stream and stream bank theirs, their own corner of their own fairy tale he had tried to bring to life in their home they now shared. It was from his own new fantasies and confabulation. Even though she would never remember when she accepted the fact, she did so then and there in her dreams. She accepted the fact she had found her fairy prince and her heart beat in symmetry with his. It promised her from its box she still held locked inside herself. No matter what she would never lose him again.

The next morning Kyoko awoke to birds chirping and happy singing coming from down stairs. She smelt cooking, though by the smell of it, it wasn't going very well. Turning over she realised it must be Kuon as she was alone in the bed. Quickly getting up, relieving and washing herself, she dressed and headed downstairs to find Kuon singing in the kitchen as he _attempted_ (that being the only word Kyoko could use to describe the disaster area in front of her) to make what appeared to be breakfast.

She watched from the doorway. Kuon hadn't noticed her and he had the radio playing quietly. As the song changed, he began to sing along, his voice and passion slowly getting stronger. She watched in complete amazement as Kuon sang into the spatula like it was the greatest microphone and he was playing on stage for thousands of people. He danced and sang, this was a side of the man before her she had never seen. Not Ren, and not Corn. Maybe this was the real Kuon before her and as she watched him singing in English, she decided she liked him too.

Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more.

She watched as Kuon cracked a few eggs and dropped them into the heated frying pan. He had to fish out a few pieces of shell, but he was still singing and Kyoko was pleased to realise he had quite a nice voice.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

She smiled as he flipped the bread, caught it and popped it in the toaster.

Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Reaching into the fridge he grabbed a pack of bacon and started frying that too in another frying pan as Kyoko wondered if he was ever going to turn the eggs that she could smell were already starting to overcook.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

Finally getting back to the egg pan, Kuon started turning the eggs over. His passion for the song kicked in with the next verse as he sang into the eggy spatula,

There's no love like your love,  
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there,  
All the time, all the way, yeah.

Suddenly the music kicked in and Kyoko wanted to laugh as Kuon began playing air guitar, his eyes closed. Completely oblivious to her trying to contain her laughter, she watched him.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Thinking it had finished she coughed as Kuon looked up at her and smiled. Walking forward and grabbing her hands, he pulled her into his arms and still singing, they danced around the kitchen together. Kyoko nestled snugly in his arms as Kuon sang to her.

Everything I do, darling.  
You will see it's true.  
You will see it's true.  
Yeah!  
Search your heart and your soul  
You can't tell it's not worth dying for  
I'll be there  
I'd walk the fire for you  
I'd die for you  
Oh, yeah.  
I'm going all the time, all the way.

Kyoko laughed as Kuon spun her around picking her completely off her feet as they danced together. The music faded and he smiled down at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said lightly kissing her cheek. She smiled and looked at the disaster that was taking place in their kitchen.

"What are you doing Kuon?" she asked, smiling at him as he looked back at the smoking eggs that were slowly turning into what seemed to be charcoal. The bacon that since he hadn't turned on the extractor fan, would have soon been setting off the smoke alarm. The toast also popped out of the toaster as Kuon panicked. Running over to the stove, he quickly removed both pans realising he had nowhere to put them. He spun circles in the small kitchen as after a few more seconds laughing, Kyoko took charge.

Turning on the extractor fan and opening a few windows, she cleared the smoky air at the same time opening the back door for Kuon to carry the eggs pan out back. She took the bacon pan from him and flipped the bacon assessing the damage, it was black on the one side so she tossed it, hating to waste food but knowing it was inedible. She then placed a few rashers of fresh bacon in the pan. Adding a few eggs to the same pan she quickly fried them both up while Kuon re-entered the house a few moments later looking very sheepish.

"I thought I would try and make breakfast for you. I was going to give you breakfast in bed and everything." he said slowly as he looked at his own feet. Kyoko smiled to herself, no matter what he chose to call himself some things never changed. It seemed his cooking skills was one of them.

"Next time maybe you could stick with the one thing you're good at cooking." she chuckled as he offered her a confused look. She grabbed two plates from the shelf as she nodded to the toaster.

"Haha, very funny." he said going over and grabbing the four rounds of toast. Kissing her head on the way back, he buttered the toast and added it to the two plates Kyoko had now dished up ready to serve.

"See you make a very good toast cooker and butterer." she added sitting down at the table opposite him as she smirked. He smiled back as he picked up his toast, taking a big bite as if to make his point clear.

"So what are our plans today?" Kyoko asked, breaking the silence. She was to be Kuon's constant companion until something could be figured out or he regained his memory. She watched him as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, later on I was going to say we will video call Mom and Dad to see how Rosa is. I'm sure she is missing us and I'm worried she may be upset being so far away from home for so long, she's still only a baby." the care, love and concern in his eyes pierced Kyoko's heart like a knife.

This was one part of the president's plan she hated above everything else. What were they to do if they were unable to find a cure or a solution to Kuon's Confabulation? What if he never regained his true memories? Wouldn't it be kinder to tell him this daughter he loved so much wasn't real? She thought it cruel to string him along with the fairytale regarding 'their' daughter, and the thought she would have never consented to have a child, even in his mind. In the first place it seemed too ridiculous to her. She could never be a good mother, look at the role model she had for heavens sake! Kuon must have mistaken her emotional state for something like his own as he reached across the table at that moment and squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

"Hey, I'm sure she is fine sweetie. You're an amazing mother and you were only doing what was best for our daughter. You are not your mother Kyoko, nor will you ever be. You love Rosa and she knows it." his heart felt words and how he understood her fears were the cause of her tears. As they leaked from her eyes, he was up and around the table pulling her into his arms in a second. How could he know her so well? She wondered. How could he know instantly what she feared the most? He held her tight and she grasped his shirt in her hands needing his warmth and comfort begging him in her mind to come back, to not be confabulated any more.

Not because she hated Kuon, on the contrary, the more she found out about the Kuon side of her senpai the more she liked him. But she could never face the idea of having to tell him that he didn't have this daughter Rosa he loved so dearly. She had decided from the moment he had saved her life, she would stand by him for however long he needed her, even if she couldn't love him in return. Though that line seemed to blur the more she thought about it, she was unable to give him the one thing he loved almost as much as he supposedly loved her. His baby. Their baby. Rosa.

She took deep shuddering breaths as she tried to convince herself that keeping the fact that Rosa's existence was false from him was the right thing to do. But the tighter he held her, the more he loved her and showed it in the simple kind ways he did, the more she knew in her head and her heart it was wrong. So at that moment she was hating herself and all the people involved with this dastardly scheme, even if it was as the doctor had told them for Kuon's own benefit. It took a while for her to calm down, as Kuon sat next to her, he changed the subject.

"Well, as I'm not able to work for a while, I've asked if Jelly would come and put my hair back right again." he said. As Kyoko looked at him with a shocked expression, trying to decide how he would look with blond hair. She decided to forgo that image in her mind as she realised he would look damn hot and that was not something she should be thinking. Was it?

"What about your stitches?" she asked quickly. Kuon smiled,

"I'm sure Jelly can go around them." he said as he reached up and touched the wound on his head.

"They didn't say I couldn't get them wet otherwise I wouldn't have showered yesterday, but I really want to be natural if I'm spending time at home with you. I lied to you for so long even if it was for good reasons. I have promised never to lie to you again and I keep my word. So 50 minutes later after Jelly had arrived, Kyoko waited patiently as Jelly worked her magic. Using a special effects putty she had covered Kuon's wound and stitches so they would stay dry and safe beneath while she worked, and Kyoko? Well Kyoko did what she always did when she was worried scared or anxious. She cleaned.

At 11:24 am, Kyoko was sitting on the sofa twirling her thumbs when Jelly entered the lounge again. It seemed she had been briefed on the situation by Lory and she smiled at the nervous actress before her.

"How you holding up sweetie?" she asked, sitting down next to the young woman who was white as a sheet.

"Not too bad. It's difficult but I'm an actress. It's my job to act out any role, even if it is one based around...l...l...love." she stuttered and whispered the last word as Jelly felt sorry not only for Kyoko but also for the man she had met and worked with upstairs. The man who loved this woman unconditionally, she had always kind of known about Ren being Kuon, but this had been the first time the true Kuon had been unleashed before her. Though he was still charming and in many ways the same man she had known for years he was also so different. He was clear cut about his feelings and with his emotions. He had talked all the time she had been working on him about Kyoko and Rosa. Which like Kyoko, Jelly found the little girl a soft subject which she had told Lory about but like usual he had taken no heed of her warning.

Placing a small arm around Kyoko's shoulders, she pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"Now when he comes down those stairs I have to warn you, he is drop-dead gorgeous as a blond. So don't say I never warned you." she smiled and winked at the girl who giggled.

They chatted for a few more minuets about work and make-up which Kyoko adored, before the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs halted their conversation. Kyoko wasn't ready for this, she knew she wasn't ready for this! But why couldn't she move? Why were her eyes fixed on the doorway through which her childhood prince would enter? Why couldn't she look away? But it was too late; his tall figure suddenly appeared there and Kyoko's heart stopped in her chest as before her stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life.

His wavy blond hair was soft and looked like silk as she suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through it. The blond hair really brought out those deep blue eyes. As she slowly stood and walked around the sofa, she was hypnotized by those eyes, and even if she had wanted to she could no longer look away. She had been drawn in and from that moment on, she was falling deeper and deeper into those blue depths.

"Corn?" she whispered as she stood before him. Still gazing into his eyes he smiled softly.

"Hello, Kyoko." with that her arms were around his neck as she hugged him fiercely, whispering in his ear.

"Your wings grew so big and so beautiful Corn." his arms wrapped about her waist and he held her tightly. His wife, the woman he loved more than anyone and he whispered back.

"Only because I had someone as amazing as you to help me Kyoko." Jelly slipped out, she was no longer needed and she decided that Kyoko needed time alone with Kuon if she was truly going to understand what love really is.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**gotta love blond hair and blue eyes :D**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle space.**

**Yep that's the trend, though I prefer a green-eyed Kuon myself. :) What a sweet chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for getting it out a little late. Also the title of this chapter will more than likely change as I came up with it at the spur of the moment.  
**


	8. Confessions

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I suppose most people have seen my reasons for my slower updates ATM,**

**amazing how life can get in the way at times :)**

**Thank you to Guest Cleo, for your comment about my profile and still having the poll on there,**

**It's now been taken off and I've also added a little bit on there with maybe a nice surprise for my Skip Beat fanfic friends :P**

**and to red winter, my imagination really does know no bounds :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Your wings grew so big and so beautiful Corn." his arms wrapped about her waist and he held her tightly. His wife, the woman he loved more than anyone and he whispered back.

"Only because I had someone as amazing as you to help me, Kyoko." Jelly slipped out. She was no longer needed and she decided that Kyoko needed time alone with Kuon if she was truly going to understand what love really is.

"OK so for the rest of the day I was thinking how about a picnic?" Kuon asked, looking down at her with those big loving blue eyes. Kyoko smiled at him. What else could she do? In those eyes she saw the 10 year old that made her life bearable. The one little boy who made her stronger and gave her hope in the shape of a blue stone.

"That sounds good." she said as Kuon leaned in and kissed her as she ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her heart skipped. _Hell what's wrong with me? _she wondered as she pulled away from Kuon. Her heart was pounding but that skipping feeling worried her, surely it's not normal?

"You ok, sweetie?" Kuon asked, looking down at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a strange feeling." she said trying to make sense of it all. It wasn't the first time she had felt that skipping feeling. Was she sick? she doubted it.

_But really surely it was nothing to do with Kuon. it really had nothing to do with Kuon. Not Kuon. Not Kuon. _You keep telling yourself that sweetie, her angels called to her. Her locked away heart fluttered like a newborn bird as Kuon kissed her forehead.

"What was the feeling?" he asked with a gentle smile. She looked into his eyes and looked away out of the window.

"It's nothing." she whispered and Kuon nodded accepting that fact. She would tell him when she was ready. If there was anything he had learnt from his Kyoko, it was patience.

"You know what's good too?" Kuon asked smiling as he walked into the kitchen with her following him.

"What?" she asked, watching as Kuon opened up the large fridge and started pulling wrapped parcels, drinks and other snacks and items from cupboards and off shelves. Then grabbing a large wicker picnic basket off the floor from behind the counter, he winked at her.

"I'm not only a wonderful toast cooker and butterer, I can make a mean sandwich too!" Kyoko burst into laughter as she watched him fill up the basket.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kuon, but unless you baked the bread and cooked the meat for the sandwiches you can't class making sandwiches as cooking!" Kuon laughed as he grabbed the folded picnic blanket he had prepared off one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Oh well just for my ego's sake we will say it is." She giggled at him as he snaked his arm around her, smacking her bum as he sent her off to get ready.

* * *

They walked in silence Kuon carrying the basket in one hand the blanket slung over his shoulder, his other hand tightly entwined in Kyoko's they followed the stream along at the back of the property heading towards the mountain path.

"You know its your turn for our memory game right?" he asked slyly as they walked along together.

Kyoko looked around at him she had been happily just looking at the trees flowers and stream, but she knew he was right.

"Let me think." she said as again she looked around at her surroundings and a memory popped into her head.

"Can you remember the first time you acted against me?" she asked as she smiled at him. She expected him to think she meant Mio but his answer shocked her as he remembered.

"Oh the time you were working for the love me section with Ruriko in Ring Doh. I certainly do remember. You were simply amazing. You had never acted before and you blew me away with your natural talent. It was around then I started seeing you as a woman and not just a crazy person on a warpath for revenge." smiling at her shocked expression, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers lightly.

"Well I have to admit, acting with you that day was what made me want to be an actress. You showed me this amazing new world where I could be anyone I wanted to be. With the flip of a switch, I saw that day how amazing you really were. To be honest Kuon, without you there that day I would not have done so well. It angered me to begin with, but it was your skill that lead my acting and I hated you for it. How could you be so good to make me act in the way you did?! It was infuriating but I also loved it." she smiled up at him as he contemplated her words.

"But you know what Kyoko? I was only able to make you act so well as I saw your natural talent. Otherwise I would not have bothered acting seriously against you. So never think you are below me. At that time if you had, with the training and experiences I had I'm sure you could have taken over the world by now with your acting. I'm sure one day you will. Just remember your poor dear husband you leave behind in your dust, OK." he smiled at her and she felt herself blush. How could he ever think she would beat him? He was Tsuruga Ren! Japan's number one actor! He was amazing, astounding, simply an acting genius! She would never match that, but she could see it in his eyes. He meant every word he had said and more, and it scared her.

"Well that day in the forest when you found me with my broken ankle." she had to change the subject otherwise she was sure she would have a breakdown.

"When I saw you walking towards me as Ren, the sun was behind you and for a moment you know I believed you were Corn coming to save me." She could feel her blush deepening as his chuckles filled the air.

"Well strangely enough it was true, wasn't it?" he continued chuckling but suddenly Kyoko's hand stopped him in his tracks.

"I never properly thanked you for that day. I was so caught up in the nasty things you had said to me. I was rude and unjust to you for your help. Thank you for saving me that day Kuon, thank you for carrying me to the shoot site. Thank you for not saying too many nasty things about my own stupidity." she bowed low to him and Kuon watched her.

As Kyoko stood back up she was horrified to find Kuon was bowing to her.

"I'm sorry I was such an insensitive prick to you Kyoko. My feelings towards my work blinded my senses." he stood and smiled at her.

"There now, we have both apologised so there is nothing more to say." the smile on his face couldn't be measured. It was pure emotion. Kyoko wondered if he had pasted it on. If it got any bigger she wouldn't be surprised if it spread to match the size of their picnic. She shook her head and laughed. In her own mixed feelings and confusion, why did she know this man would forgive her for everything? How did she know without a doubt he would not blame her, but rather tell her it was what was meant to be that day? As they walked on a little further in silence the trees suddenly ended. They were standing beside a beautiful pond surrounded with soft meadow grass filled with wildflowers.

"Wow." Kyoko gasped as Kuon smiled.

"It really does take your breath away every time we come here, doesn't it?" Kyoko couldn't do anything but nod, not trusting herself to speak as Kuon started setting up their picnic and laying out the blanket and food. They ate and chatted a little, but both were quite content to sit, look and listen to the life around them. The leaves and grasses filled with flowers dancing in the slight breezes. The occasional butterflies that flitted past, the birds singing in the trees. It was truly a magical place.

"You were right Kuon, you can make a mean sandwich." He laughed and she smiled. Her eyes rested on him and a strange feeling of contentment settled over her. He lay down and stared at the sky. She followed his lead with her head beside his as they watched the clouds float by.

"Your turn for our memory game, Kuon." she said lazily as she watched the clouds floating by.

"Hmm, this is difficult." he said slowly and her heart clenched.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly sitting up and spinning to face him. Why did his words scare her so badly? Wasn't there any memories with her that were life changing? Her eyes spoke of her inner turmoil as Kuon sat up and spun to face her cupping her face with his hand he tilted her head to face him.

"Because Kyoko. Every moment with you is a moment I cherish more than my own life itself. I could tell you stories for the rest of your lifetime, maybe even more of every little thing you have done and said that has changed my life. The day I confessed my love to you, the day I proposed the day we got married, the day I held your hand while you gave birth to our baby, the first time I held Rosa in my arms. Every little good thing in my life Kyoko, every thing that has made me happy has all come down to you in the end." he leant in, kissing her sweetly as silent tears poured from her eyes.

He ignored them pulling her into his lap. She squealed as he dropped them both backwards onto the blanket, Kyoko resting on his chest as her body simply came to rest beside his. She noticed again how she seemed to fit there, but she wasn't supposed to be thinking like that was she?

"Tell me about some of them." she whispered and Kuon kissed her head that was resting on his chest below his chin.

"The day I told you I loved you, you refused to believe me. We had been arguing about Sho, he had come to the set bugging you and had the nerve to try and kiss you again. I don't think I've ever seen Yashiro so mad, he was already annoyed about something but that day with me not telling you my feelings, Sho turning up and all the hassle we were having with the N/G's we had been having all day. He just flipped. He was shouting at me, shouting at Sho and telling us both that neither of us deserved an amazing woman like you if neither of us could admit our feelings outright." Kyoko maneuvered herself, lying stomach down as Kuon drew lazy patterns on her back, his fingers were resting her arms on his chest and her head was on her arms she listened.

"Well I argued back, so did Sho and you just stood there between us like a deer in headlights, until I just shouted it out. I can even remember the exact words you said to me 'Why does it matter, Ren?' and I shouted back, 'Because I love you that's why!' No one knew what to say. We were panting after our shouting match and we just stood there staring at each other. My words stopped Yashiro in his tracks as he went to smack Sho and no one moved. It was like the world stood still and all I could see was you. Then I did the one of the best and bravest things I have ever done in my life. Striding forwards, I grabbed you and kissed you. You had no choice after that. As soon as our lips met I was never letting you go ever again and you let me." Kuon brought his free hand up to her cheek and stroked it ever so gently, his eyes filled with emotion.

"I don't think I've ever loved Yashiro more than I did that day!" Kyoko laughed at the implications of Kuon's words and he smiled at her endearingly.

"I love you, Kyoko." her heart stopped.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear how can she reply to that one?**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle space.**

I'm sure she'll figure out something. :)


	9. Proposals

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Guessing my slower update reason has been seen by most people :P**

**so no point repeating myself, but you can see the reason on one of my other fic's if needed.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I don't think I've ever loved Yashiro more than I did that day!" Kyoko laughed at the implications of Kuon's words and he smiled at her endearingly.

"I love you, Kyoko." her heart stopped. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't say it! How could she? She had sworn off love and here was a man, a kind caring loving man telling her he loved her! Her, the one who had never been anything but thrown away. Kyoko's breath hitched as she began to speak, willing herself to say something...anything!

***Ring Ring. Ring Ring***

Kyoko's heart was still leaping somersaults as Kuon excused himself to take the call. From the sounds of the conversation it was the president. Even though her head was still resting on Kuon's chest she couldn't grasp their conversation. Her heart was pounding in her ears drowning out all other noise as she wondered would she really ever be able to hear again? It was a close won battle over her starting to hyperventilate as she pressed her head into his chest trying to control her breathing. She wondered why taking deep breaths in through her nose helped? That smell again. Kuon's smell. No matter how much she tried to convince herself it had no effect over her, at that moment she didn't dare even think of how it was calming her.

The phone call didn't last long as Kuon dropped his phone and sighed deeply, still twirling his fingers over her back as she fully controlled herself. Kuon looked at her buried face and wondered why Kyoko seemed so on edge since he had woken up? Lory had said it was simply fear and shock, but Kuon wondered about that when he felt her trembling, her breathing ragged and drawn.

"Kyoko are you OK? Have I upset you?" his words were gentle and she felt no force behind them, closing off that part of her mind that had such hatred towards the word he had used, she spoke into his chest.

"I never thought anyone would ever say that to me again." her response was simple and to the point, but in a way it was also full of multiple meanings. Kuon took it as Lory had told him, fear and shock. She had been scared of Kuon dying, she had been afraid of losing him like she had so many times before. He could remember in his mind the time after they had first got together. Her fear of being unworthy of him, her fear that he would find another better than her in every way. No matter how many times Kuon told her this was impossible, it had taken until the day he married her for her fear to almost completely disappear.

She would still have moments. If she didn't she wouldn't be the woman he loved, but maybe the accident had set her back a little with her heart. He supposed in a way dying to Kyoko would just be another way of him abandoning her, no wonder she was scared. Kuon looked down at the top of her head. Her breathing had returned to normal he was happy to feel as he traced his fingers over her slim back.

"I love you, Kyoko." he repeated and yet again her head shot up and stared at him with those fear filled golden orbs, she was about to splutter a reply when he gently laid his finger over her lips.

"You do not need to tell me you love me Kyoko. You have been through a lot because of me and I'm sorry to have caused you any pain. It was never my intention. I will never stop telling you I love you. For I could never love another woman as I do you my princess, but I don't need you to tell me. Your actions say enough Kyoko." he was tracing her lips gently with a finger as her eyes lost the violence of her fear, softening as she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his neck. To Kyoko she was showing her grateful acceptance of his words, to Kuon she was showing her love, to both of them the feelings where a mass of crossed threads pulsing in harmony.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you in my arms forever, we need to go back to the house. The President and Doctor Benkia are waiting for a check up with me and Lory has also talked about contacting mom and dad to see Rosa." his smile was infectious even with the dropping of her heart at the mention of their supposed child's name. Kyoko couldn't help but smile when he smiled at her that way.

"OK, we had better not keep them waiting then." she stood and Kuon did too. For a few moments, Kyoko stood unmoving missing the warmth his chest had given her, the feeling of his fingers on her back and his breath tickling her hair. No. No she couldn't be thinking like this. She helped Kuon pack up the picnic and then he took her hand as they started back off down the path.

"Would you like another memory?" Kuon asked. After a few minutes of silence Kyoko looked at him and nodding, smiled. He loved the way she smiled, the way her eyes lit up and the faint dimples on her cheeks, God he really was the luckiest man in the world.

"OK then any requests." she smiled again but shook her head,

"Well as it was meant to be my turn I suppose you can pick ." he chuckled and she laughed. God, she is adorable, it's a good thing I saw her discharge papers or Ii would be struggling not to try for a little brother or sister for Rosa right now.

"OK then, so how about I tell you about my memories of the day I proposed to you?" Kyoko looked at him. If she could have chosen something this was one she would have liked to hear so she nodded and smiled.

"Well let me tell you I had the ring not long after our first kiss, can you believe that? I just couldn't see my life without you in it. We were filming in Hokkaido at the time and I finally decided it was about time that I at least asked you. I'd had the ring for so long I was scared it would wear a hole in my jacket pocket. I arranged to have the afternoon off from the shoot. Luckily they were able to fix it so they just shot your scenes without me. It took me almost two hours to get it all set up. 500 candles, 30 meters of fairy lights and a workforce of 10 men later, I wouldn't change it for all the world. I remember seeing you in your white sundress. You looked stunning, but you were not too happy when I asked to blindfold you.

You worried all the way to the elevator and I'm sure you were worried for the short trip to the beach house I had rented especially for that evening. I took you right onto the back porch. It was a full moon that night, so big and beautiful hanging there like our own personal witness above the sea. I was so nervous I think I was down on one knee at least 5 minutes before I finally got the confidence to ask you to remove the blindfold. As always you gave me that dazzling smile, your eyes were sparkling in wonder and I thought at the time that I didn't deserve you. Yet when you looked down at me and I pulled that lid back on the box holding my promises, the look in your eyes in those few moments only deepened the love I had for you and the want to never let you go again.

To my astonishment, you said yes and we danced under the moon and stars surrounded by the candles and fairy lights. You told me it was the most magical evening you had ever been fortunate enough to witness and it was even better when it was your fairy prince asking." Kuon smiled at Kyoko. At some point during his recollection, Kyoko had shut her eyes, trying in vain to imagine what that scene would look like. The candles, the lights and the moon, it truly did sound magical and Kuon had done this just for her? No, Kyoko get a grip. Kuon thinks he has done this for you, he never did...but that little voice in the back of her head that always had a wisecrack to add at the worst moments decided to speak up then,

"_But if he had fantasized about it then surely that is what he would like to do for real?"_

the walk back seemed to take less time. Maybe it was because it was downhill, or the fact that after Kuon's last memory they had both been silent, lost in their own thoughts with Kuon believing Kyoko needed time. He had decided these memories would make her feel better and maybe that had been the reason she had started the game in the first place? Kuon was right, Kyoko did need time to think, but her thoughts were more along the lines of what man would go to such lengths for her? The answer was already right there with her, holding her hand and striding along beside her. The answer was of course, Kuon.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back. Lory and Doctor Benkia met them on the back porch, sitting in the porch swing sipping drinks.

"Well Kuon, I hope you did not take silly chances dying your hair to its original colour?" Kuon smiled and explained about the putty as Doctor Bankia asked Kuon to follow him inside so he could give him a full examination. Kuon nodded, leaving Kyoko on the porch with Lory alone. Lory patted the porch swing beside him that the doctor had just vacated as Lory poured Kyoko a glass of lemon water with ice from the large jug he had on the table.

"How is it going, Mogami-san?" he asked slowly as he watched the young woman sip her water. He could see already that she seemed shocked or even confused by something he just needed to find out why.

"I've made up a game for me and Kuon, we have been sharing memories." Lory nodded, intrigued as Kyoko then continued to tell Lory everything which Kuon had told her. The getting together, the proposal, even their little secret about him being her fairy prince from her childhood, it was easy to say this last one shocked Lory, but he was astounded these two really were just meant to be together. Fate keep pushing them into these situations (with his help of course in some cases). Lory grinned when she had finished.

"Well it sure does sound like Kuon, though I would have thought he would have done more for the proposal. He could've asked me!" Kyoko giggled at his fake indignation but then her posture fell and she slumped a little.

"But president he hasn't done these things!" she stated hating herself for pointing out the obvious, but it was the plain gods to honest truth! Lory sighed and put one arm around Kyoko pulling her into a one armed hug,

"Yes my dear, but what you must realise is you're living in Kuon's fantasy world. So for him to be having these kinds of thoughts at all, he has had to have thought about them an awful lot. Meaning even if he was too afraid to tell you his true feelings before this, he has thought about every step of his life that he would like to take with no other woman but you." his words hit a chord in Kyoko's heart as it seemed to swell inside its locked box, putting pressure on the lid seeking release as she realised Lory had a point.

"Now this is going to be difficult Kyoko, but I need you to listen to me." his serious tone made Kyoko sit up and pay attention as Lory pulled an envelope from beside him and pulled out the paperwork within.

"I have found Rosa. Well not me personally but your father Kuu and mother Julie have found her." _Rosa? They have found Rosa? But Rosa isn't real! _Kyoko's head swam as Lory passed her a picture of a baby around 5 months old. She was simply beautiful was Kyoko's first thought as she looked at the blond hair and golden eyed child in the photograph. Her heart leapt and Lory passed her three more pictures. This was her daughter? But how was it possible, she remembered how Kuon had described the child and really, the child in those pictures matched the bill entirely. Kyoko looked at the pictures for a little while. Lory tried to gauge her reaction, coming up blank as the young woman just stared at them.

"Kara or who will now be called Rosa, is an orphan Kyoko. Kuu and Julie have spent time and money tracking a baby down who is in need of a home, that meets the description Kuon gave us and this is who they have found." Lory sighed and he looked at the young girl beside him still looking at the pictures in silence. He knew this assignment was hard for her. He could see it in the way she acted, but he hoped the experience would make her come out that much stronger.

"Kyoko, I needed to speak to you today as I think we need to bring Rosa home, but we cannot do that without you and Kuon signing to say you will be her legal guardians upon arrival. This is not a normal adoption in the normal circumstances and could take months even years to sort out , but due to the circumstances they are willing to allow Rosa to fly home in two days time. That is only if you agree, of course and I know for a fact you were worried about the Rosa situation, but this is a life changing decision Kyoko. I know you said you would do anything to help get Kuon better, but can you do this?" Lory allowed his words to sink in as he watched her.

_A baby. My baby. Our baby. _Kyoko thought as she looked at the pictures. It was scary how true it could be that Rosa was Kuon's daughter, and it worried Kyoko how alike their eyes were. Had they had the baby genetically cloned or something?! Could she do this? She understood what Lory was asking her, he was asking her to be this child's mother could she really do that?

"What happens if Kuon wakes up from his confabulation?" Kyoko asked her voice full of the emotions she was holding back, Lory looked at her

"We would have to cross that bridge when we or if we come to it Kyoko but for now I need to know if you will sign these papers." he handed her the adoption papers for Kara Oswald, could she do this? She was about to start asking the same questions over and over before she stopped. She remembered Kuon's eyes talking about his daughter the honest and true love he felt for the child and Kyoko knew it was not a question anymore. It was something she had to do. She signed on the dotted lines.

Kyoko watched as Lory skillfully got Kuon to sign the papers too pretending they were the airport papers for Rosa to come home with, Kuon never asked questions. At the mention of his daughter he grabbed the pen and signed without any further trouble. Rosa would be back in 2 days and Kyoko knew she had done the right thing.

Though nothing could prepare her for the video call Lory set up for them. One moment it was a blank screen, the next there in front of her was Kuu, Julie and on Julie's lap Rosa. It hit Kyoko then. This was now her daughter she had signed away her heart to this little child! Without a thought of the child, what if she was like her mother? What if she was wrong? What if she couldn't love the child as she needed to? But as the small face turned to face the screen and golden eyes hit golden eyes, Kyoko suddenly felt a deep yearning inside herself as a small smile crept across the baby's face and Kyoko's world went black.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well a lot of you have begged for it, so here she is Rosa :)**

**thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and PM's i've gotten about this story **

**i couldn't even begin to explain how your comments keep me going. **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Not again! Poor Kyoko, bless her heart. I'm sure it's a lot to deal with but she has to wake up soon.-**RD**


	10. Rosa

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well my lovelies, I had some very good news last night, Little Romeo has**

**pulled through his first operation now he is just waiting for a donor.**

**So as you can imagine I'm in a good mood :)**

**Thank you to all your wonderful comments for the last chapter can't believe I've hit over 100 review :D so happy**

**So big pat on the back for:**

**Ahhhhhhhhh, Daredevil girl, CrystallineX, The Real Jackie-O,**

**DreamIdol, Cheesehead 101, Perfect Beauty, Sadie Breezy and**

**2 guests**

**then you all need to thank:**

**The Piapen28**

**who decided I should write the next chapter for confab instead of 25 women 1 wife :P**

**and as a little treat I was playing around with my photo editing studio**

**(hobbyist photographer) and there is a picture of Rosa to be seen through my profile :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Though nothing could prepare her for the video call Lory set up for them. One moment it was a blank screen, the next there in front of her was Kuu, Julie and on Julie's lap Rosa. It hit Kyoko then. This was now her daughter she had signed away her heart to this little child! Without a thought of the child, what if she was like her mother? What if she was wrong? What if she couldn't love the child as she needed to? But as the small face turned to face the screen and golden eyes hit golden eyes, Kyoko suddenly felt a deep yearning inside herself as a small smile crept across the baby's face and Kyoko's world went black.

"Kyoko?...Kyoko honey?" she felt a tender hand tapping against her cheek as slowly she fought through her head thick with cobwebs, seeking the light she could see from behind her eyelids.

"Come on sweetie, you're scaring me...wake up Kyoko." finally her eyes fluttered open as she looked up into the face of what she could only describe as an angel.

"Am I dead?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly as the face above her smiled. Kuon sighed and Lory sat back down. Kuon had caught Kyoko instantly laying her on the rug when she had fainted, Kuu and Julie were calling her worriedly through the computer screen as Lory calmed them both, a baby's cry could be heard and Julie's voice as she tried to calm the child.

"You better not be. Rosa and I need you too much, you're never allowed to leave my side Kyoko. I would have to go to heaven and bring you back myself if you ever considered leaving me." Kuon put a hand behind her head and another wrapped around her shoulders as he slowly sat her up into his chest.

"Please don't scare me like that again, OK?" Kyoko felt Kuon tremble slightly as he held her tight.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." she whispered as she slowly and haltingly wrapped her arms around Kuon. He pulled away slightly, resting his head against hers and kissing her nose.

"You don't have a temperature." he declared and she smiled at him.

"I think I'm OK no. Maybe it was just because of coming in from outside or something?" but she knew this wasn't the case, she knew exactly what had caused her reaction. Those golden eyes that had seemed to look straight into her heart and soul, those golden eyes so much like the ones that looked back at her when she looked in the mirror. Her heart was still beating rapidly from the shock of it all, but she knew to Kuon it would just appear like her fainting spell had caused the temporary increase of her heart rate. But for what seemed like the hundredth time to Kyoko just Kuon's scent was calming her body and mind as he slowly helped her to her feet.

"Do you want to go and lay down?" the care and concern thick in his voice as she shook her head. Slowly taking a deep breath, she manoeuvred herself back over and into the chair she had fallen out of, Kuon hovering around her in case it was to happen again, not happy until she was seated he too sat down. Placing his arm across the back of her chair, he gently stroked her shoulder making his presence a constant in her mind, giving her the strength to look back at the screen. She was doing this for the man beside her. The man who loved her. The man she was willing to change her life for.

"Hello Rosa, sweetie." she said as she looked at the baby who until Kyoko had spoken had still been crying a little. Hearing Kyoko her head tilted and looked towards the screen as Kuu and Julie smiled between each other. Unbeknown to Kyoko, Lory had sent over a few recordings of Kyoko they had made as promotional ads for the young actress including one startling piece of her singing which had shocked Lory and Jelly who had been present at the studio that day. Kuu and Julie had been playing the recordings over and over including recordings of Kuon. To the child in Julie's arms she had heard the voices of the two people beyond the screen more than she had the people she was sitting with and it showed in her reaction.

"Hello, princess." Kuon spoke just after Kyoko and the smile that lit the baby's face brought Kuon to silent tears as he stared at the girl he believed to be his baby girl, who he was now adopting alongside the woman he believed was her mother and his wife. He had signed the paperwork without really glancing at it. Doctor Benkia had said it was the last of his release papers laying it out and just pointing to the 3 places he needed to sign and Kuon did it without hesitation.

They spoke with Julie and Kuu for a while, Rosa smiling and clapping through the screen to them. Kyoko watched as Kuon's face lit up as Kuu said they would be coming back with Rosa in two days time. Kuon was beyond happy, Kyoko could feel his aura sparkling like that of the purest diamond and inside her chest she felt a fluttering and Julie watched how, without thought, Kyoko leant her body against Kuon and how Kuon's arm slipped lower resting around her waist as they chatted and laughed. Julie almost felt close to tears herself since she could see her son. The son she thought she had lost forever, he was no longer that mask he had donned all those years ago. He was now before her with the woman he loved in his arms by choice. Even if Kyoko was still in denial, she could see the look in that girl's eyes and she could see the man her son had become.

"Mummy will see you soon, Rosa." Kyoko said as the call ended. Kuon hugged her to his side and Kyoko reached her hand over to his chest, the closest she could come to hugging the man beside her. Her fingers gently traced his rippling muscles as Kuon kissed her head. They sat there in silence. Lory had left not long ago saying he had work to be taking care of, as he left he had turned and watched the young couple. Kyoko in Kuon's arms by her own choice, and they looked so perfect together.

"Oh Kuon if you had only told her sooner." he whispered to himself as he turned and walked out of their home.

* * *

"Julie? Are you OK my sweetheart?" Kuu asked as the call ended and finally she had succumbed to the tears she had been holding back.

"Did you see? That was our son, Kuu. Not Ren that was Kuon." she sobbed as little Rosa looked up at the man and woman who had been caring for her for the past few days. Kuu wrapped his wife in his arms gently so as not to disturb his new granddaughter who was sitting on her lap.

"I know dear heart, I know." he too had tears in his eyes as he held Julie to him and tickled Rosa below her chin and she giggled sweetly.

"And I also saw the way our little girl looked at him, she may not be ready just yet, but I think my dear she will be soon." Julie nodded as she too played with Rosa.

The fax machine jumped to life to their right and Kuu stood quickly looking at the incoming message, his eyes alight and the smile on his face glowing as he turned his head back to Julie.

"I think maybe its our granddaughter's nap, don't you?" Julie's eyes widened at the words he had used, although they each in their minds had called her their granddaughter it wasn't until that moment either of them had spoken it aloud for fear that Lory's mad plan was not going to succeed. It had taken them so long to find a child with an eye colour close to the golden colour Kuu remembered and had almost given up hope when they had found Kara, now Rosa, who from this moment on was officially their granddaughter.

Julie cried out loud as jumping to her feet with Rosa giggling in her arms she ran forwards to read the copies of the adoption papers. The real papers would be being sent over within the hour and would be with them by tomorrow, then the day after they would be taking Rosa to meet her new parents for the first time.

* * *

Kuon lay on the bed that night, he still couldn't wipe the grin from his face after seeing Rosa. She was so perfect, but in his eyes she always had been from that very first moment he had held her in his arms after the 14 hours labour poor Kyoko had battled through and God, he loved his little girl. Kyoko came walking into the bedroom, towel wrapped around her hair in a light cream, silk bathrobe. She saw Kuon's smile and knew why, her heart still flopped at the thought she was now a mother. After Kuon had wrapped his arm around her shoulder when they had spoken with his parents and from his touches, the loving nature he had shown to her since his confabulation, deep down now she realised she wasn't afraid anymore. Deep, deep down, locked away in her box she was secretly excited. She had always loved children and she couldn't wait to meet her daughter. Rosa.

"So how about another memory?" Kuon asked, turning onto his side as Kyoko sat on her side of the bed.

"I'm a little tired, Kuon." she said almost a whisper as she slowly toweled her hair, Kuon pulled himself up behind her, his legs on either side of her as he took the towel from her hands and slowly, whilst massaging her scalp, gently dried and soothed Kyoko.

"Well how about I talk while you listen." he asked as she relaxed into his hands. If she was a cat she would be purring, Kuon thought to himself as he smiled down at his wife.

"OK." she almost purred and Kuon chuckled to himself at his correctness. His little kitty cat. Her hair was almost dry now as he lowered it to the floor. Pulling her back, he moved them both so they were laying against the headboard, Kyoko before him between his legs resting her back and head on his chest as he switched off the lights so only the moon shimmering through the windows illuminated their room.

"I remember the call from Kanae, you had been out shopping for what you had told me would be the last few things for the nursery: a night light and the baby monitor. You were just at Kanae's apartment when your waters broke. I don't think I have ever seen Yashiro so flustered as when he took the call from Kanae, who as you can expect with her large family was cool as ever, just telling him she was taking you to the hospital and to meet us there. It was three weeks early and I was shooting some of the final scenes for the commercial for RMandy's summer clothing line. I can't even remember what I told the director but I remember Scott telling me afterwards how I had been in a total state myself and the director had simply laughed at me and told me to get my ass to the hospital." Kuon chuckled as he hugged Kyoko tightly, and she was listening intently. He could see her golden eyes shimmering and her relaxed body against his felt like heaven.

"We got Scott to drive us across as they said they would simply reschedule the shooting, and there was no way I was fit to drive. It took us half an hour to get there and seriously, that was the longest half hour of my life at the time. When we arrived I was in a serious state of panic and can you believe that when I finally got to your room Kanae slapped me!" Kyoko giggled at the indignant, yet joking tone in Kuon's voice as she stroked Kuon's hand which held her while linking her fingers with the other.

"She told me if I couldn't calm down I was not getting in, as you needed a man at this time not a frightened little boy. I have to say the shock tactic worked and after a few moments and a bottle of water I was ready to see you. You always say I'm silly but you looked beautiful, the contractions were not regular, but still you were glowing in my eyes. It took another few hours for the contractions to pick up and in that time you were quiet and well-mannered. The midwives and staff loved you, telling us both how brave you were and how they wished other mothers were like you. One of the midwifes was telling us stories about things other mothers had been like while in labour, but even when the pain started to become fierce you were wonderful. Still to this day I have never been as proud of you as I was then. It was hitting on 13 hours when you started telling us the pains had shifted. I remember how the midwives had to fetch the doctor on duty and he told us how Rosa seemed to have twisted in the birth canal lodging herself between your hips." Kuon's voice was full of sorrow as he remembered the moment clearly.

"They rushed you through to theatre, hoping to be able to assist you with the birth but if not they had said it would have to be a c-section. I remember they had me into scrubs and told me to wait while they prepared you. Remember how I said the 30 minutes getting to you were the longest in my life, well without a doubt the 30 minutes I stood outside that theatre beat the first record ten fold. I was ready to go bursting through the doors myself when the nurse finally arrived, taking me through and sitting me in a stool beside you asking me to keep you calm and awake. They had a sheet up so I couldn't really see much, but your hand felt so small in those moments and I have to admit I felt it was my fault you were going through all this pain and I wished I could have taken it upon myself and taken it away from you so you would never have to feel pain again. Yet when I heard her cry for the first time, GOD I was already infatuated. I had loved her from a tiny grain of rice to the child you had just given me." Kyoko felt warm tears on her shoulder as she turned in Kuon's arms to look at him.

"Kuon?" her voice was soft as she worried at his reaction. Why was he crying?

"I'm sorry, my love. It's just that even now it is a moment I will never forget when they handed her to me for the first time." Kuon pulled Kyoko into his chest, her hands resting on his well-sculpted abs as she rested her head down again, relaxing into the man who was spilling his soul to her.

"I had to leave at that point so they could make sure you were OK and everything else. I know they did some extensive repair work too, I never knew that using a ventouse would cause so much damage. I thought it would have been better than a c-section. Well they sat me in this room, just me and Rosa, with so many thoughts running through my head. I was alone with my child and I had no idea what to do. She was so beautiful and even as she cried a little, I rocked her and she calmed I sang the song you were always singing: the one about the horses and I waited. When they finally wheeled you in on the bed, you were ready for sleep but they pulled off your top and placed Rosa against you for the skin to skin contact and she properly opened her eyes for the first time. We could see already she was your daughter, her eyes were yours." Kuon was silent for a moment, his hands again tracing circles on her back, lost in his own memories of that moment, and slowly he started humming the tune he had heard Kyoko sing so many times.

Kuon looked down at Kyoko laying in his arms and smiled, seeing she was already sleeping, her breathing slow and rhythmic. He smiled and lifting her gently, he lay her beside him, covering her with the blanket as he snuggled down beside her fitting her into his arms as he let his own eyes drift closed thinking of his little girl.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**There is also a link the the lullaby in my profile :)**

**so tell me has anyones teeth rotted yet with all this sweetness?**

**thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and PM's I've gotten about this story**

**I couldn't even begin to explain how your comments keep me going.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Yay! Glad to hear the great news about Romeo! :) To answer your question I know mine have. :) Still, that is a very sweet memory and a very lovely song- **RD**


	11. Music of the heart

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**for this chapter you need to thank**

**my friend faith, she's had a really bad day at work**

**and has begged me for a chapter to cheer her up.**

**So please send hugs her way.**

**Faith in reality. My best friend and muse. Who without**

**I never would have began writing fan fiction.**

**(remind me to kill her later -_-)**

**the song is:**

**Love is a battlefield**

**By: Pat Benatar 1983**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuon looked down at Kyoko laying in his arms and smiled, seeing she was already sleeping, her breathing slow and rhythmic. He smiled and lifting her gently, he lay her beside him, covering her with the blanket as he snuggled down beside her fitting her into his arms as he let his own eyes drift closed thinking of his little girl.

Kyoko doubted she would ever get used to this. Again she had woken to an empty bed beside her which was something she was used to. She washed and dressed then going down stairs again there was Kuon in the kitchen with what she guessed was his attempt to cook again, with music blaring singing his heart out, Kyoko smiled and giggled. This grabbed Kuon's attention instantly as again he approached her still singing. Kyoko didn't know the song but the melody was catchy as Kuon sang along.

"We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong.

Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love Is A Battlefield."

Kyoko laughed as he spun her around like a dancer, laughing loud as Kuon started a simple foxtrot step with her, his smile filled her with warmth and she couldn't help but smile back as still singing and dancing they spun and stepped around the kitchen and dining area, never noticing the eyes of two people both smiling bemusedly at their friends.

"She looks happy." Kanae whispered to Yashiro, Yashiro who looked close to breaking down into tears nodded as Kanae smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yashiro asked rubbing his arm as Kanae just shook her head. Lory had insisted they spend time together to make their part in Kuon's memories more realistic, and Kanae hated to admit it, but she had kind of enjoyed Yashiro's company the last few days and been overly impressed by his helpfulness during her weekly battle with her family's washing where Yashiro grabbing the basket to be hung out to dry told her he was showing his long bachelorhood by showing he could do his own laundry as well as any woman. Kanae had smiled at him, and she had been impressed by his words and resourcefulness when her over large stupidly annoying family had decided to corner the man and insist on knowing the relationship between the two of them. Though she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised by Yashiro's glare and how he had earned their respect and full co-operation within a few minutes. He wasn't the manager of Japan's number one actor for nothing she supposed. Though when he had turned up on her family home's doorstep that morning after insisting she could not see him that day she had been ready to kill him.

"I'm glad she looks better than last time we saw her at least." Yashiro nodded slowly.

"Do you think?" he didn't have to go any further Kanae knew and she watched her best friend for a few moments before sighing.

"If she is, she is denying it with all her might." Yashiro nodded at these words. Suddenly they watched as if in slow motion as Kuon, trying to do a complicated manoeuvre tripped and fell landing squarely above Kyoko. The two silent watchers held their breath. Such a cliché moment Kanae could hardly hold back a laugh expecting their lips to go crashing into each other's any second in a passionate kiss as Yashiro grabbed Kanae's hand squeezing hard in his excitement as he watched intently. But it wasn't meant to be as Kuon, resting above Kyoko, looked down into her soft golden eyes with Kyoko staring back into his vivid blue ones. They both smiled then and within moments dissolved into joyous laughter as Kuon rolled off Kyoko, laying beside her flat on his back, red in the face at his own embarrassment of trying to impress her and failing miserably.

"Well this looks fun. May I join in?" Kanae asked, walking over and leaning down across the two laughing talents on the floor. At her words, Kuon grabbed Kanae's waist pulling her down between himself and Kyoko before tickling her soundly in her ribs. Kyoko, who was shocked by his display and by Kanae's screaming for him to release her at once. Why she tried not to laugh, trying to curl into the foetal position only made Kyoko laugh more as she too began tickling Kanae. It didn't last long. Only long enough for a very red, angry and out of breath Kanae to give them a smack each before the two very out of breath ticklers began giggling again infectiously when after a few moments Kanae began laughing again too. Yashiro decided to check that there wasn't a gas leak.

"Hello, Moko." Kyoko said, hugging the slightly older woman lying next to her.

"Mo! you just had to attack me like that didn't you!" Kyoko and Kuon giggled.

"Well Moko, you really should blame Yashiro after he let it slip that time at dinner." Kanae glared evilly at Yashiro. It seems even in Kuon's dreams he enjoyed making trouble for her.

"I'm stealing my best friend today and we are going shopping. The president has informed me my god-daughter is coming home so we will be getting her some new clothes and such."she didn't mention the fact she was to support and talk to Kyoko about the whole ordeal of having a child at 17 and the adoption in general. Or the fact she hated children and never wanted her own though Maria wasn't the bad sort she wondered to herself as she lay there with both of them on the hard wooden floor.

"And what about me?" pouted Kuon. Kanae was gob smacked. Ren would never have pouted, he would have spoke of his displeasure, but nothing like this. Kuon was a new commodity altogether. Kyoko smiled at the simple look of confusion on her best friend's face as her eyebrows rose and she opened her mouth to speak before shutting it just as fast.

"So does that mean you wish for me to spend my day alone?" Yashiro asked, sounding almost sad as he offered his hand down to Kanae. Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her delicately on the cheek and Kyoko suppressed a giggle at Kanae's blush. Kuon bent his legs up in a swift movement pushing off with his hands he flipped onto his feet. Yashiro glared at him as he scooped Kyoko up and placed her down carefully on her feet.

"Show off." Yashiro muttered and the two women giggled.

"Now who's for pancakes?" Kuon asked grinning.

Kuon's pancakes ended up feeding the birds outside. While Kyoko quickly whipped up another batch, the friends all chatted lightly, mainly talking to Kuon and him answering back. In simple ways as not to make it obvious about their lack of knowledge of his confabulated world. When it was finished, Yashiro told the ladies to leave the cleaning up to him and Kuon and to have a nice day as he had some paperwork for Kuon to go over and maybe they could spend a friendly afternoon together. Kuon agreed, handing Kyoko his credit card and told her to use it as much as she desired and there was no limit to the amount she could spend, telling her to have an amazing day before kissing her softly and sweetly. Kyoko melted into his kiss and without thought, her hands wound their way behind Kuon's neck deepening the kiss as she ran her fingers through the fine hair there

_God what am i doing? _Kyoko suddenly realised as she pulled back. Kuon was smiling at her,

"Did you forget we have company, love?" he asked with a smile as Kyoko's cheeks glowed like Rudolph's nose at Christmas. She stepped away and virtually fled the kitchen with a smiling Kanae on her tail as Kuon chuckled.

"How has she been since the accident?" Yashiro asked in a casual tone. Both he and Kanae were supporting roles in Kuon's own life drama it seemed, so he would play his part. Ren was his best friend so in truth Kuon was his best friend. Even if this was the way he was truly meeting the man, he knew deep down the person would never change just because his name did.

"She seems to have reverted a little to the way she was before we married, but slowly she seems to be coming back. I think for Kyoko, death is just another way I could abandon her, you know?" Yashiro nodded, Kuon had spoken about Kyoko's fear of being abandoned before and who could really blame the girl after the life she had lived before now.

"I'm sure she is just a little worried, it may be easier when Rosa's back too." Kuon nodded.

"I can't wait to see Rosa, she has grown so much I hardly recognised her the little sweetheart." Kuon said, grabbing the tea towel and drying up the plates Yashiro had been washing up.

"It's amazing how fast they grow, isn't it? I remember my sister's children. They grow so fast and change so much I always used to worry they would forget who I was. They seemed to be completely new people every time I got to see them, but that's life. Sadly, we can't keep them as babies forever and I warn you now Kuon, your little princess is going to be a heart breaker so you better get your boyfriend speech polished." Kuon laughed and Yashiro was glad. Kuon was a lot more open with his feelings and emotions it seemed than his former mask Ren had been. Yashiro liked that and he knew he had a true lifelong friend in those moments. Even if he one day did recover from his confabulation he would always remember Kuon now and with that knowledge he hoped Ren would allow their friendship from behind his mask.

"I spoke to Lory this morning and I have to tell you we have finally made a press release about your accident." Kuon looked up from the glass he had just finished drying his face a little worried.

"What have you told them?" he asked slowly, dreading the press and paparazzi that could be trying to swarm his home at any moment.

"I'm afraid to say we have stretched the truth a little. We have told them that at this current time you are stable but you will need to undergo further testing, which of course is true. Yet we have also told them this testing will be taking place in America with a specialised team of doctors and that you will be being transported there later today. So as you can imagine, you will need to keep a low profile and disguise yourself when you are out and about. But other than that I think this is a wonderful chance for you to live the normal life for a change. If people think you are in another country indisposed to work they will not expect you to be in Japan walking around, shopping and wining and dining your lovely wife and lovely daughter now will they?" Yashiro watched as a large smile crossed Kuon's face, and he smiled too Kuon seemed so happy.

"It would be nice to be a normal family for a change, though Kyoko is just as famous as me now. It will be her we will need to worry about." Yashiro told him not to worry about the details and they sat back down at the table and filled out some paperwork laughing and talking. While at the hospital, Kuon had been treated while a stunt double was wheeled out of the double doors and into an ambulance bound for the airport.

* * *

"So things seem to be going smoother than we expected. I'm glad." Kanae remarked driving down the road as Kyoko stared out her window, Kyoko didn't answer her, completely lost in her own thoughts as to why she had been so shameful with Kuon, kissing him like that!

"MO! EARTH TO KYOKO!... **MO! KYOKO!" **finally Kyoko turned to Kanae.

"Sorry Moko, you said something?" Kyoko's eyes were glassy and dreamy.

"Mo! You have it bad."Kanae said with a small laugh. Kyoko tilted her head slightly showing her confusion and Kanae just laughed more, still making sure she was concentrating on the road.

"Have what bad?" Kanae just laughed and shook her head.

"So how is living with Kuon?" silence followed her question and Kanae wondered if Kyoko was again not listening to her, but a quick glance in Kyoko's direction showed her that it wasn't the case. Her young friend was clasping her hands together in her lap, she wasn't looking at her but at her hands and Kanae could see the confusion running through her eyes.

"I don't know." she finally whispered little more than a summers breeze. Kanae frowned as she watched the road ahead, stopping at the traffic light.

"What do you mean you don't know? you looked happy enough, dancing around the kitchen with him this morning when we arrived." Kanae glanced again at Kyoko, her eyes were shining slightly ,but Kanae hoped she wasn't going to burst into tears.

"Kyoko look,I'm not going to push you into talking but I thought we had been through this already. You need to talk about this or it's going to eat you away from the inside out and I'm not going to let that happen to my best friend." Kyoko looked up at her sharply. Kanae had used some of her magic words with Kyoko, 'Best Friend', but it was for a good cause she thought as she watched Kyoko beam at her for a few seconds before returning to wringing her hands in a twisting, worried state.

"It's nice." she said finally as the traffic moved on and Kanae continued driving. Kyoko told her slowly about things that had happened and she left no detail out. Her first kiss, the picnic, the memory stories, everything. She knew Kanae would never judge her and at this moment she needed to talk. It lifted the weight off her chest just like it had the day they had gone to their new home. It felt like eons ago, but really it was only three days they had been living together. How could her emotions have become so messed up in those three days?

"Well Kyoko, at least you have proof now. That man doesn't just love you, he worships you." Kanae said, thinking this would make Kyoko feel better but instead it just made her tears fall.

"Kyoko!"she asked worriedly as she hurriedly pulled over and grabbed her young friend into a tight hug. _God I'm going soft_ she thought as she hugged Kyoko close to her.

"Hush Kyoko, tell me what's wrong."she said as Kyoko cried on her shoulder

"I.. just don't... know how I feel any more...Moko." she sobbed

"He is so kind to me...everything he does...is with me in mind...he says he loves me...and I can't say anything...then he tells me not to worry and knows me so well...and Rosa...Oh God Rosa. He loves her so much..." her sobbing form quaked with every broken word.

"Kyoko I want you to clear your mind for me for just a moment and answer me one simple question, Ok?" Kyoko nodded, taking five deep breaths she started to control herself and Kanae when she felt the quaking settle she took her chance.

"You know how when you're listening to music playing from another room? And you're singing along because it's a tune that you really love? When a door closes or a train passes so you can't hear the music any more, but you sing along anyway...? Then, no matter how much time passes, when you hear the music again you're still in the exact same time with it? Does that feel like how you feel about Kuon? Like no matter if you're apart or if you haven't seen each other for some time you can come together and be in tune with each other?" Kyoko took in her words. Kanae knew this was a very strange way of speaking about this topic with Kyoko, but if she had said the forbidden word she knew it would scare her into silence. She had thought about the music that morning and about one of the hundreds of films Lory had forced her to watch. The ones he deemed astounding, this explanation was from a film called 'Music From Another Room', and she used it now to confirm what she already suspected was true.

"In a strange way, yes." Kyoko answered honestly. It was so much easier to talk now. She felt the weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What does it mean, Moko? What does it mean to be in tune with another?" Kanae took a deep breath, this was it, it was now or never.

"Kyoko. That's what it's like." she was trying to pick her words carefully

"What what's like?" but Kyoko was making it difficult and there was no other way to put it so Kanae spoke truthfully.

"That's what it's like. To be in Love, Kyoko."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well Kanae has cast the die, how will Kyoko take it?**

**Did people check out Rosa's picture through my profile what did you all think?**

**Silverstella: hope my public dealing is ok for you :D**

**thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and PM's I've gotten about this story**

**I couldn't even begin to explain how your comments keep me going.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Let's hope Kyoko doesn't run away from realizing this. Kanae used a good analogy so that she would understand. :)-**RD**


	12. Holding love

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**sorry for the wait for this new chapter,**

**thanks for all the reviews and encouragement**

**so onwards to Rosa's homecoming we go :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Kyoko. That's what it's like." she was trying to pick her words carefully

"What what's like?" but Kyoko was making it difficult and there was no other way to put it so Kanae spoke truthfully.

"That's what it's like. To be in Love, Kyoko." Kyoko sat rigid for a moment and Kanae was worried she was going to throw open the door and flee, but she didn't she sat there silently held slightly by her best friend who herself was holding her breath.

"It feels different." Kyoko whispered half to herself as she rubbed her chest above where her heart was quickening at the thought of what Kanae had just told her, Kanae took her words in controlling her sudden rush of hope that Kyoko was ready for this.

"Everyone is different Kyoko, so ever love is different. There are things that may sometimes feel like love, need, lust, admiration. There are so many different feelings that can be mistaken for love when really its something less complicated, something we are mistaking for the real thing." Kanae sat back into her chair allowing Kyoko space to take in the things she was saying.

"So do you think I never really loved Sho?" Kanae bit her lower lip a little worried, but she knew she had to answer honestly.

"No Kyoko I do not think you were in love with Sho, not in that way anyway. I think it was more for fulfilling a need or family love. Don't get me wrong it would still hurt as much, it would still hurt your heart, but at the same time I don't think it would ever have given you the same feelings and emotions that Kuon's love for you and yours for him would be able to give you, is giving you." Kanae felt like she was babbling. This wasn't her area of expertise, but she knew Kyoko needed her since there wasn't anyone else Kyoko could talk to in this situation. So Kanae was doing her best.

"Oh." was all Kyoko replied as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Her eyes closed as she took deep calming breaths.

"Is this a good thing Moko?" this question was not something Kanae had been expecting, but the answer was out of her mouth before she had really thought about it.

"Yes Kyoko, this is a very good thing." Kyoko nodded and Kanae, putting her seat belt back on, signalled her way back out into the traffic, Kyoko needed time to think and the journey to the mall they were visiting today offered her that time.

Kanae never mentioned her feelings for Kuon again, but they talked a lot about Rosa. Kanae was happy to see Kyoko had a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke about the child and how much she enjoyed picking out the clothes for her 'daughter.' Kanae could already see Kyoko had accepted the child and after what Kyoko told her, she realised this was Kuon's doing.

"Oh this is so cute." Kyoko said holding up a small fluffy coat decorated with Minnie Mouse. Kanae smiled and agreed, and if she too was honest with herself she was a little excited too. She just hoped that when Rosa was actually here and not just a thought that Kyoko's bravery would continue. Still, in the same breath in the perfect world Kuon had built in his mind which Kyoko was now so much a part of they were creating their own and in Kyoko's secret heart, Kanae knew that love would find a way. As long as Kuon was beside her they would be OK.

When Kyoko and Kanae returned Kuon met them at the door. Kanae watched the feelings glowing in Kyoko's eyes as she embraced Kuon asking how his day had been and he asked if theirs had been a nice day.

'_There's my girl, just accept it don't question it.' _Kanae thought as she watched the two connect in ways she once would have been jealous of Kuon for.

Now she knew she would always have a special place in Kyoko's heart it was just a different place from Kuon's place. She looked up to the kitchen door that had swung open straight ahead of her. Kanae's heart flipped a little as Yashiro smiled at her, maybe she should follow her own words a little. She walked forwards, then wrapping her arms around the shocked Yashiro she kissed his cheek. She felt a shiver run through her as goosebumps rose on her arms and she was happy to note, Yashiro's hair stood on end. '_Yes following one's own advice is a good thing.' _she thought as she pulled away from Yashiro with a smile he had never seen before, but it made him smile back down at her. Kuon and Kyoko shared a knowing smile.

* * *

The ruse had worked like a charm. The next morning as Kuon and Kyoko sat wrapped together on their sofa they watched the new reports of Tsuruga Ren being taken to America for further testing after his brave actions caused him injuries. It was stated that Kyoko herself was in a state of shock and upset by the incident. So Lory himself gave the statement that she too would be taking some time off as she needed time to come to terms with what had happened, and he hoped they would respect the fact she needed time. Kyoko turned it off at this moment as she had been told to do by Lory.

"Well that takes care of that." Kuon said with a smile as Kyoko stood and started again, for the third time, to pull items out of a bag before repacking it.

"Kyoko, I'm sure the things in Rosa's bag will not have changed from when you checked it 20 minutes ago." He smiled at his wife who was doing the usual when she worried, paying attention to every little detail as she pulled the flap shut patting it once more before placing it back down by the side of the sofa. Running her hands slowly through her hair in a nervous motion, Kuon stood and wrapped Kyoko in his arms.

"I know Kuon. It's just I'm nervous." Kyoko admitted entirely truthful

"What have you got to be nervous about? You're her mother Kyoko" Kuon asked kissing her forehead as Kyoko's stomach flipped. That was the exact reason! She wasn't her mother! Wait, no that wasn't right, she is her mother now, but will Rosa accept this? Will Rosa even like her? Her head was spinning and her heart seemed to have set an entirely new rhythm of its own, never beating in a steady rhythm, just jumping and skipping at times even seeming to stop as she worried some more.

"But what if she has forgotten me? She's been gone for over a week now." Kuon laughed at this, he wasn't being nasty and Kyoko could tell that through how soft he was holding her in his arms as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Kyoko, no matter what happens you are Rosa's mother. She will never forget you, the same as you will never forget her. You are a wonderful mother you always have been and always will be. No matter what Rosa and I will always love you Kyoko." he pulled her flush against him as Kyoko's body moulded perfectly with his. She rested her head against his strong, firm chest breathing deeply, feeling his own fluttering heartbeat, which made her smile as she looked up at Kuon.

"You're worried too." she said with a slight smile as Kuon, looked into her eyes and couldn't help but admit the truth.

"I'm terrified, but God, 12 o'clock can't come soon enough!" Kyoko giggled as she tucked her head against Kuon. How had this become something she had accepted so easily? Was it because she was seeing the situation from Kuon's view? Something that had to happen so she had accepted it as fact? Or was it for the simple reason Kuon's happiness was something she wanted more than anything and Rosa was something she had hated to take away from him? She couldn't think about it at the moment, but as the day slowly set it's course and the hours seemed to tick by so slowly she only saw more reasons for the good about Rosa's arrival. If she had really stopped to think about it, it was the start of something good inside her, as the angels slowly and silently took the box that had encased her heart apart piece by piece so it would never be able to be used again, no matter how many locks she created.

* * *

Kyoko sat next to Kuon and Kanae, her body was just a bundle of nerves as she sat in Lory's office at his home awaiting Rosa's arrival. Kanae laughed as her friend shredded her tissue in her hands, ripping it into tiny pieces. She could hardly blame her, but maybe she should try and calm her friend.

"Kyoko the tissue is dead sweetie." Kuon said seeing what had made Kanae laugh as she had as Kyoko suddenly realised what she had been doing and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sor..." she started. Yashiro smiled at Kanae with a twinkle in his eyes. Kuon may seem calm and relaxed but they both knew better as he too was just as stirred up as Kyoko, he just didn't show it in the same way she did. Their eyes parted as they too looked at the opening door, Kyoko's hands shot to her mouth as Julie entered first, Rosa in her arms with Kuu behind her carrying her changing bag and travel seat. The small girl was obviously asleep, resting on Julie's shoulder.

Silent tears coursed down Kyoko's face as Kuon placed a loving hand at the small of her back while they walked forwards together as one, not touching Rosa but both staring at her lovingly as they both greeted Kuon's parents with warm embraces and hushed words. Julie watched the way Kyoko and Kuon held each other and the way Kyoko's hand found her son's without thought and she knew instantly that it was so right. That her little boy had found his soulmate in the form of the girl before her and Julie could not be prouder.

How many girls would put aside their own lives to make sure her son would be happy no matter what his state of mind. How many girls at 17 would agree to adopt a child and raise it as their own if they didn't truly care for the man they were doing it for? She already loved Kyoko herself and maybe one day outside of Kuon's confabulation they would truly get married and maybe even have children together, but she knew they would both always love Rosa.

The small child stirred softly on her shoulder and Julie watched as Kuon and Kyoko's breaths caught. She could feel the child stirring to wakefulness and she prayed with all her heart that this meeting would go as they hoped and that Rosa would accept them both. She heard Kyoko gasp and she guessed it was for the same reason Kuu had gasped at the first sight of his granddaughter. Those eyes, those honey amber eyes which she realised the moment she had seen Kyoko's were so perfect.

"Hello sweetie." Kyoko said in a very soft, tear-soaked voice as Julie watched the tears falling freely down not only from Kyoko's but also Kuon's eyes. She felt herself getting teary too as Kyoko looked deep into the eyes of the woman who herself had given birth to the man she had only yesterday realised she loved. In that look a million things were said between the two women, the most prominent being the need in Kyoko's eyes and Julie knew it was time to let go. Turning her body towards Kyoko she gently pulled Rosa away from her body and gently handed her to Kyoko who without a second thought, and who had never really had chance to ever hold a baby, pulled Rosa to her chest. Mimicking Julie's hold on her daughter she allowed Rosa to snuggle into the nape of her neck.

In that moment nothing else mattered as she turned to Kuon her eyes wide as he placed a loving hand on Rosa's back and one on her shoulder. The smile on his face at that moment being worth more than anything the universe could offer and Kyoko knew she was truly in love and for some reason having Rosa here in her arms, she was no longer afraid.

"I love you Kuon." she whispered. The look in his eyes made her stomach flip she had said it and he believed it with all his heart and soul she knew.

"I love you too Kyoko, both of you." Julie and Kuu looked on as Julie held her hands over her mouth her own tears coursing down her face as Kuu held her in a one-armed hug, watching on lovingly at the fake married couple who deserved nothing less than all the happiness in the world, which they could offer to each other as they were doing now.

* * *

It took awhile for Rosa to wake up completely, but when she did the preparation for her new parents seemed to have worked, Rosa responded to their voices well and even seemed to calm when she began to get upset nearing her bottle time. Julie watched on as Kuu held a loving arm around Kyoko as she fed baby Rosa cradled in her arms. Neither had really spoken much both too absorbed in Rosa to think about the others that sat watching them quietly. Though Lory Was watching all three pairs, smiling to himself as he watched Kanae hand in hand with Yashiro. He wondered if either of them had realised the way their hands had searched out each other's when they watched their two best friends with Rosa, or if it was unconscious? It seemed like decades before Kuon came to his senses and directed conversation at his parents.

"Will you be staying with us?" he questioned which shocked Lory, but maybe he shouldn't be too shocked this was the new Kuon after all. The Kuon who had lived both as Ren and as Kuon. He was the man who now had everything his heart desired and more. The look on Julie's face who hadn't seen her son in person for over six years was one of pure joy as Kuu answered for them both, barely concealing his own joy at the question.

"Of course we will son." If Lory thought Kuon couldn't have said anything nicer to his parents his next words were the killers.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom." Kuon never saw how his words affected the people who loved him, he was too busy looking back down and Kyoko and Rosa only having eyes for them for the time being. Julie excused herself and Kanae went after her while Lory watched as Kuu cried before him, the love and pride evident in his eyes .

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**ahhh save me,**

**I'm being buried in fluff! **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Cheers to you Neh! I could never write this much fluff in one sitting! Still this is very sweet. :) Nice job!-**RD**


	13. Loving family

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**OK first off we have a cyber cookie for ****drclueless**

**who was the only one to notice the song reference in the last chapter XD**

**hehe that's the reason I should not listen to Disney's greatest hits whilst writing :P**

**and for all you lovely people asking if Kuon will get well/remember,**

**I think it would spoil the story if I told you know wouldn't it?**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"She's not going anywhere." Kuon said leaning against Rosa's nursery door smiling at Kyoko who was standing and staring at their daughter. Leaning into the cot, she gently brushed a kiss across the sleeping girl's head and sighed, it was finally sinking in. She was a mother to the most beautiful child she thought she had ever seen yet why wasn't she scared? Why wasn't she afraid she was going to be terrible at it? She had no idea why.

"You're a wonderful mothe,r Kyoko." Kuon whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he held her flush against his chest. That's why Kyoko thought and her heart felt light. Kuon had already told her she could do this, that she was already good at it and he believed in her so fully that she found no time not to be.

"Well I can only be a wonderful mother when I have a strong father backing me up." she said as she turned in his arms and hugged him. Kyoko breathed in his scent, relaxing into his arms as she felt Kuon smile and kiss her hair gently. They didn't need words any more, Kyoko had fully accepted now that she loved the man holding her, and she probably had done for such a long time. It didn't matter to her what Ren or Kuon chose to call himself, what mattered was that he was the man who loved her, trusted her and cared for her so deeply. It was plain to see in his eyes. She just hoped he too could see how much she loved him in return. A soft knock at the door drew them apart.

"Your mother and I are going to have a little nightcap before turning in, will you be joining us?" with one last glance at the cot from both of them they nodded smiling. Kuon said he would be down in a minute and left Kuu and Kyoko to go down together first.

"So how are you holding up honey?" Kuu asked, wrapping an arm around Kyoko's shoulder and hugging her to him. She blushed not quite sure what she should say. To be truthful, meeting her adoptive father and her new mother-in-law had scared her more than meeting Rosa. Now she realised she loved Kuon that much more. What if they decided she wasn't good enough for their son? What would she do then? If Kuon ever recovered would they try and take Rosa away from her? Would they tell her she wasn't allowed to be with him? They had reached the bottom of the stairs before Kyoko had even realised she hadn't answered Kuu back yet. Kuu turned her to face him.

"Are you OK, Kyoko?" those green eyes so much like his son's, deep blue pools of sparkling brilliance. Her lips were moving before she could even think of what she was saying.

"I love Kuon." she said swiftly without taking a breath or a moment to pause. Kuu smiled at her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I know you do sweetie and I couldn't be happier for the both of you." his smile was so real and genuine Kyoko was taken aback, forgetting to shield her true thoughts and feelings as she blundered on.

"But is that OK? You're not mad at me are you?" Kuu's whole aura changed to one of complete confusion as he held her away from himself.

"What do you mean Kyoko? Why on earth would it not be OK? Why would I be mad?" no matter how much she didn't want to she had brought this upon herself so now she had to finish it, she had no other choice.

"Well I know I'm not good enough for him and I'm probably not what you would have expected in a daughter in law even if we aren't really married..." her words tapered off as she felt an aura she hadn't felt for so long. Full of anger in enveloped her wholly as she looked up into the darkening eyes of Kuu.

"I never want you to ever say those things about yourself again Kyoko, there could be nothing further from the truth so you must never speak of yourself in that way again." Kyoko nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of the man before her who had become like that of the king of the animals no one would disobey him, or face the consequences. As swiftly as the angry aura had clouded Kuu it faded away.

"Kyoko, I love you like my own daughter and I did so well before I truly realised what you meant to Kuon. I would love you even if my son did not, and as my daughter you do realise I will have to warn that ragamuffin if he hurts my little princess it will be the last thing he ever does." Kyoko giggled she could see the true sincerity in his eyes and his smile as he hugged her once more.

"Come on pumpkin, your mother has been dying to meet you." and with that Kuu wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the sitting room where Julie was just setting out some drinks and snacks. She smiled at Kyoko and looked pointedly at Kuu who looked back up the stairs and nodded. Within moments Julie had her arms firmly around Kyoko hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much Kyoko, you don't know how much it means to both of us to have such a wonderful person in our son's life, in our life." Kyoko hugged her back a little gingerly as she felt the hot tears cascade from the beautiful woman's eyes onto her shoulder.

"I don't think he could have fallen in love with a more amazing woman." Julie's words struck Kyoko deeply. Julie truly believed her and Kuon were OK, she wasn't going to lose anyone and if she thought about it properly she was gaining a family not losing one. She held Julie tighter, trying to comfort the woman with her embrace trying to show her the feelings she held for Kuon and her new child, for her and her husband and Julie felt it like any mother would. He may not be family by marriage yet, but in the eyes of Julie and Kuu she was their daughter without a doubt.

"Is everything OK?" Kuon asked a little worried as he entered the room finding his mother crying on his wife's shoulders. Kuu and Julie, both in a bit of an emotional spiral were unable to speak so Kyoko smiled at Kuon.

"Mother is just a little overwhelmed, she was so worried about you. Then she had just become used to having Rosa home with her and she is now home with us again she was worried she was going to be missing so much." Kuon nodded and striding forwards gathered Kyoko and his mother up in his arms and hugged them both.

"Mom, you two are an important part of all of our lives. I know I hurt you before by leaving, but you have to understand this is different now. I'm not going to be pushing you and Dad out of my life again, you are here to stay OK." Julie sniffed slightly and nodded, Kuon's words bringing tears to Kyoko's eyes as she felt tears fall silently.

"What am I going to do with you two, huh?" Kuon asked with a smile as both Julie and Kyoko laughed at the fact they were both crying. It was Kyoko who answered.

"You wouldn't have us any other way." Kuon looked deeply into her eyes. Kissing her gently on the lips he sighed.

"And don't you both know it." kissing Julie on the cheek, he turned them both to the sofa where Kuu was sitting pouring out 4 glasses of brandy for them all. Kyoko politely refused saying she had never drank and tonight with Rosa home would not be the time to start. They all smiled at her. Kuon taking her glass as well as his own as she sipped a glass of water instead. They all talked late into the night until Kyoko had fallen asleep leaning on Kuon's shoulder. He smiled at her lovingly as he brushed her hair from her eyes before kissing her forehead gently.

"You're so lucky Kuon." Kuu said softly as he watched his son and the love of his life. It reminded him of himself and Julie and he loved seeing it in the younger generation true heart gripping love is what they had for each other and as Kuon smiled a true smile at them both he just nodded.

"I know."

* * *

Rosa only woke once that night and really it was the next morning. At 4:32am Kyoko was abruptly awakened and instantly went running to her daughters room.

"Hey princess." she said picking up the child and cradling her in her arms. She had spoken with Kanae about what babies would need and when, knowing babies normally awoke in the night hungry, that was her first point of call. Taking Rosa with her down the stairs the child still whimpering softly she got out one of the pre-made bottles and heated it as instructed in the bottle warmer. Testing the temperature, she carried Rosa and the bottle back to the nursery and decided she should sit in the big rocking chair she had noticed there. Sitting down she cradled Rosa and let her suckle the bottle the way she had earlier that day, rocking the chair gently with one foot she hummed the tune she remembered from her childhood. The song she had touched the young Corn with and the song Kuon had told her she sang to little Rosa all the time.

**Hush-a-bye**

**Don't you cry**

**Go to sleepy little baby**

**Go to sleepy little baby**

**When you wake**

**You shall have**

**All the pretty little horsies**

**All the pretty little horsies**

Kyoko smiled down at her little Rosa, the baby was drinking deeply but still she could see the calm smile on her lips. Kyoko had noticed he singing soothed the child so even as she fed her she sang.

**Blacks and bays**

**Dapples and greys**

**All the pretty little horsies**

Kyoko never saw the tall figure as he leant against the doorway. Watching the pair of them in the rocking chair, he smiled as he watched the two loves of his life, together like this again at last.

**Way down yonder**

**In the meadow**

**Lies a poor little lamby**

**Bees and butterflies**

**Flitting round his eyes**

**Poor little thing is crying**

**"Mammy"**

Kuon watched the bottle slowly get lower and lower Rosa's eyes flitting, as she finished the bottle. Kyoko deftly tossed a linen over her shoulder as if she had been doing it all her life and gently began rubbing and patting Rosa's back as she burped the baby.

**Go to sleep**

**Don't you cry**

**Rest your head upon the clover**

**Rest your head upon the clover**

**In your dreams**

**You shall ride**

**Whilst your mammy's watching over**

When Kyoko was happy that Rosa had all her wind up, she brought the half asleep child to rest in her arms again. Still singing the old nursery rhythm she smiled at her daughter in a way that made Kuon's heart melt, this woman was simply the most amazing person to ever grace the planet in Kuon's eyes.

**Blacks and bays**

**Dapples and greys**

**All the pretty little horsies**

**All the pretty little horsies**

**All the pretty little horsies**

**All the pretty little horsies**

Kuon couldn't help it as soon as Kyoko place the now sleeping Rosa in her cot again, he silently came up behind Kyoko making her jump a meter in the air as he hugged her from behind. It was only his hand over her mouth that stopped her from screaming out as Kuon smiled at her sweetly he lowered his hand. Kyoko smacked him on the arm playfully for scaring her like that. Neither of them was ready to go back to sleep, so leading Kyoko by the hand to the rocking chair he sat down. Pulling Kyoko sideways onto his lap her head resting in the crook of his shoulder they whispered to each other.

It was nothing important and neither of their eyes wandered from their sleeping child. Though at times their eyes met and they would gaze into each other's eyes full of love and hope before returning to their daughter. They never meant to fall asleep this way, but this was how Kuu and Julie found them both the next morning. Kyoko cradled in Kuon's arms which he had wrapped protectively around her while Rosa slept on. They left the pair there, not feeling the need to wake them, their new alarm clock would do a wonderful job of that they were sure. They both went off downstairs where Kuu cooked and Julie set out the breakfast table for them all helping where Kuon would allow, but as Julie's skills were if anything worse than Kuon's she wasn't called upon to do much.

Rosa woke them thirty minutes later, her soft coos and gurgles the sweetest wake up call in both of their ears. They smiled at each other as Kuon sent Kyoko off to shower he told her he needed some Daddy/daughter time. As Kyoko walked away she silently watched Kuon as he picked Rosa up blowing raspberries on her tummy as she giggled at him. He truly was the perfect father.

Kyoko was fully washed and dressed when she re-entered their bedroom. Now dressed and giggling, Rosa lay on their bed with Kuon as they were looking through a picture book, Kuon reading while Rosa was intent on ripping the pages to confetti. Kyoko smiled as she watched them, Kuon caught sight of her smiled.

"Look Rosa, it's mommy! Can you say Mommy? Mommy...mommy." Kyoko smiled and giggled.

"See now I would have thought you would be turning her against me hoping her first word would be Daddy." Kuon stuck his tongue out childishly at her.

"No I don't mind what her first word is and to be honest, my first word every morning will forever be to tell you I love you and how special and amazing you are. So why should our little girl be any different?" Kyoko blushed scarlet as she joined them on the bed.

"Go on lover boy, get ready." she said trying to act cool though her legs were shaking. His words had turned her to putty and he knew it, smiling at her softly he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Kyoko." the soft touch of his breath on her neck and ears sent shivers down her spine. As she looked up at his lust-filled eyes she swallowed, the heated feeling rising between her thighs and in her lower stomach as he gently touched their lips together. Kyoko leant into the kiss as Kuon pulled away. Missing the warmth but catching herself before she grabbed Kuon for more, she looked down at Rosa lying on the bed.

"Your daddy is a right tease, you know that Rosa?" Kyoko said as she let Rosa run her fat fingers through her hair pulling on it slightly as she laughed. Kuon who Kyoko had meant to hear the comment, chuckled before she heard the water turning on in the shower. She smiled at her daughter with the golden eyes that he knew so well.

"You're Mommy's little princess Rosa. No matter what happens I will always love you and protect you, OK sweetheart. Never forget no matter what Mommy loves you."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well there we go my dears,**

**its a setup chapter for what's to come but i think it needed to be written**

**:) **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Yay! Kyoko had nothing to worry about.-**RD**


	14. Cherry blossoms and butterfly's

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**Well here we go :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The next 2 weeks were...well... they were simply amazing, Julie thought as she watched Kuon, Kuu and Kyoko playing with Rosa on the grass by the house. Kyoko had taken to motherhood like a duck to water while Kuon was a born father and husband and as the days passed Julie watched as Kyoko's and Kuon's relationship blossomed into something beautiful. She loved watching her small family, but there was something that worried her. What if her son never got his memories back in order? The fact was it had been almost a month now since the accident. How would Kuon be able to work again? Would they have to take the truth into their own hands and tell the world of Kuon? Would they have to remove Ren from the world and just tell them he would never recover? They were already asking where he was and how he was? Lory was already struggling with the press. The fake hospital Ren was supposedly staying in was being swept by undercover reporters and other such people daily.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow, there is the cherry viewing tomorrow and I thought it would be a nice day for all of us to go out. Of course we would have to get a little dressed up but what do you think?" Kuon asked looking at Kyoko, who smiled at him sitting there on the grass with Rosa. She had run out of reasons not to allow Kuon out of the house. Lory and the doctor had told him two weeks ago to give it another two weeks to make sure he was fully recovered and there had been Kyoko's comments about wanting to spend family time with Rosa, but what excuse did she have now? What could she possibly say to try and stop him from going out into the world? She smiled at Kuon then shot a look at Kuu who sat beside him, giving the slightest nod.

"It sounds wonderful Kuon." she heard her own voice replying. Well it had to be done sometime if Kuon was to remain this way. She supposed though she would have to tell Lory as soon as possible as she was sure he would have considered this eventuality or at least she hoped he had. As lunchtime neared she excused herself to make something for all of them, taking this moment to call Lory. Kyoko stood quietly in the kitchen as she heard ringing through her phone.

"Hello Kyoko-chan? Everything OK?" Lory asked. Kyoko swallowed deeply before replying.

"Hello President. Yes everything is OK apart from the fact Kuon has decided he wants to go to the local cherry blossom viewing tomorrow." Kyoko waited as silence met her words on the other end of the line, Lory sat on the couch in his office and inhaled deeply, he had known this day was coming.

"Kyoko we cannot stop him any longer, you realise that, don't you?" her voice was small in answering but Lory felt the strength behind it and smiled to himself.

"Yes sir I understand. I will do everything I can." she wasn't quite sure what she would be required to do but she had accepted her love for Kuon and Rosa if that meant their protection.

"Shall I have Jelly come over tomorrow around 8?" Lory asked hoping to put his favourite Love Me girl at ease if only a little bit.

"Yes, please. Thank you." with her parting words Kyoko snapped shut her cellphone and breathing deeply began making sandwiches. She had to admit to herself she was beginning to feel a little excited by the whole outing with her faux husband and her daughter.

* * *

Kyoko dressed Rosa in a beautiful dress. The shoulders and neckline were made of a soft pink netting flowing down above the chest into silk decorated as if the sun was shining through pink cherry blossoms. Below the small waistline was a swirl of what seemed to be purple and blue flowers with a colony of swirling pink and blue butterflies rising from them. She popped a small blue cardigan over the top and a blue flower headband in her hair with small blue pumps on her feet to complete the outfit. Kyoko couldn't help the tears that rose to her eyes as she picked Rosa up, cuddling her baby girl to her chest.

"You look just like a little princess, Rosa." she said kissing Rosa's forehead as Rosa giggled, grabbing handfuls of Kyoko's now waist length black hair courtesy of Jelly. Kyoko was dressed in a very simple but elegant white summer dress, that ended mid thigh and had a plunging v neckline with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and small white pumps on her feet. She looked at the two of them together in the mirror as she picked up her white wide-brimmed sun hat.

"Well don't my two favourite girls look stunning?" Kuon said as he entered the room.

Kyoko spun to face him. Rosa who was safely resting on her hip giggled at the sudden movement and reached out for Kuon as soon as she saw him standing in the doorway. Kyoko's heart skipped a beat or two as Kuon strode forwards, his hair was still the beautiful blond but longer now brushing gently against his shoulders. The simple white cotton peasants shirt was hardly buttoned and showed off his well toned chest. What was buttoned covered Kyoko's favourite area: his abs. Truthfully she was glad about this as lately the need to reach out and run her hands over them was becoming more of a problem. His black slacks and comfy loafers finished the outfit and Kyoko could only think of two words to describe Kuon's outfit and appearance, 'Bloody Hot!' and Kyoko never swore!

"You look simply beautiful Kyoko." Kuon said taking Rosa from Kyoko's arms and placing a chaste kiss on Kyoko's lips. Kyoko blushed prettily. The more Kuon complimented her the more Kyoko believed what Kuon saw in her and she smiled.

"Well you don't clean up bad yourself." Kyoko said as she kissed Kuon whose arm snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Kyoko moaned into Kuon's mouth as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance which Kyoko gave without a second thought. Kyoko's arms wrapped around Kuon's waist, and all she could think was she was finally home. The moment was disturbed a moment later as a giggling Rosa licked Kuon's cheek in her version of a kiss. Kuon burst out laughing as did Kyoko as soon as she realised what had happened.

"Are my queen and princess ready to go?" Kuon asked tickling Rosa, who smiled and giggled louder. She was such a happy baby, as hand in hand Kuon and Kyoko turned and left their bedroom ready for their exciting day ahead.

* * *

The day was sunny and perfect. Rosa was happy in her pram, amazed by the pretty colours and the way the sunlight broke through the cherry trees and the pram toys that Yashiro and Kanae had bought for her. Kuon pushed the pram with Kyoko holding onto his arm, hers linked through his as they enjoyed the day together. Kyoko was amazed by how happy and relaxed Kuon was. She had never seen Ren like this in a public place, but Kuon was perfectly comfortable. She wondered if it was because they were in disguise and Kuon thought no one would ever recognise them, which in his case Kyoko thought was right. No one but the few people told knew of Kuon and his condition, his confabulation.

Kyoko watched as an elderly couple swooned over Rosa who was now in Kuon's arms as he held her up to touch the cherry blossoms. She watched the pride in his face and eyes as he allowed the couple to talk with Rosa offering her a wooden hair slide decorated with carved cherry trees. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship which they refused to have back when they left, saying it was for the beautiful golden eyed girl. They smiled at Kyoko and took their leave with Kuon still thanking them. A hand on Kyoko's shoulder made her jump. As she turned swiftly to face a smiling face she knew, her heart stopped.

"Itsumi-chan!" Kyoko cried as Itsumi, Kyoko's long time friend and fellow actress from Dark Moon raised her glasses back to her eyes and shushed Kyoko with a finger to her lips.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." she said with a large smile on her face as the two girls embraced.

"So what are you doing here? And I must say if I hadn't spent so long with you I would never have recognised you, though you do have a very noticeable face when you're thinking." she said with another giggle as Kyoko smiled, hoping and praying Kuon would not approach with Rosa. How would she explain? Kyoko's luck just wasn't meant to hold out as Kuon turned, then spotting Kyoko talking he approached with a smiling face.

"Hello." he said politely, wrapping his arm around Kyoko's waist and smiling at the now gobsmacked actress.

Rosa reached out for Kyoko who took the small child. Itsumi didn't know what to say as she stared between the couple and the baby.

"Hello. Kyoko-chan is she yours?" she asked looking at the golden-eyed baby which looked so much like the woman who held her and the tall handsome man beside her. Kyoko could not have been happier as Rosa began crying, she took her chance.

"Shhhh sweetie shush." she said bouncing Rosa on her hip. Turning to Kuon she put on her best puppy dog eyes she had learnt from the best after all. Him.

"Would you mind going and grabbing a bottle of water, Kuon? We've ran out and I think Rosa is a little warm." she said pulling off the small cardigan, Kuon nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sure honey, I'll be right back. Do you need anything Itsumi-chan?" he asked smiling at the actress who was a little more than flustered being named by the gorgeous man before her. She noted he was wearing a wedding ring and seemed to be married to her friend, Kyoko who had a matching ring on her finger as well as a beautiful engagement ring.

"Erm no thank you, Kuon-san." she said using the name she had heard Kyoko use for him.

Being an actress meant improvisation was a built in reflex and at this moment Kyoko was thankful it was. As soon as Kuon had walked away and Kyoko had placed the now contented Rosa back in her pram, Itsumi turned to her.

"OK who was that? And you're married with a child! I thought ...well I thought you and Ren were..." Itsumi's words floated away as Kyoko turned to her, her eyes panic stricken as she grabbed Itsumi's hands.

"Please Itsumi-chan, I can't explain here. Yes Rosa is my daughter and yes me and Ren..." she stopped and thought about her words and looked at Itsumi.

"Wait. What do you mean me and Ren?" she asked looking at Itsumi confused for a moment.

"Well the way you both were at the Dark Moon party. The way he was close to you and the way you looked and acted together it was just…Well, you know it just seemed like you two were a couple. You looked really good together, everyone said so." Kyoko was looking at her like she was talking another language, her head tilted to the side slightly as she stared at the woman she thought of as a friend before her.

"Excuse me." both women looked up and standing beside them was Sebastian. A sudden flash of relief swept over Kyoko and she smiled at the tall, quiet man, who smiled at them both.

"Mr. Takarada will be able to answer all of your questions Miss Momose. If you would, please come with me?" Sebastian said with a smile as he bowed to Itsumi. She looked at Kyoko who nodded smiling

"The President can definitely explain it better than I could." Kyoko offered as Itsumi nodded and smiled at Kyoko.

"So what's her name?" she asked bending over the pram to the now sleeping Rosa. Kyoko smiled down at her adopted daughter.

"Her name is Rosa." Itsumi gently stroked the little girl's soft cheeks.

"Well I don't know the situation, but she is beautiful Kyoko." Kyoko smiled at her eyes full of the same pride Kuon's had held while Itsumi hugged her before turning and leaving with Sebastian.

"I'll keep in touch, Kyoko-chan." she said waving. Kyoko smiled and waved back. 5 minutes later when Kuon returned, Kyoko was sitting on the bench just staring at Rosa sleeping in her pram. Walking silently up beside her he looked down upon his sleeping daughter and the love of his life.

"You know you both get more beautiful by the day." Kyoko turned silently and looked at him, the contented smile on her face and the way her eyes shone with that magical fire only she possesed made Kuon's heart skip as he leant down and kissed her lips softly.

"I know my disguise is good, but I was a little shocked Itsumi didn't recognise me." Kuon's face held an emotion Kyoko didn't recognise almost as if he was trying to remember something but the thinking seemed to pain him somehow as Kuon suddenly rubbed his temples.

"She was a bridesmaid at our wedding after all." Kuon was now rubbing his head and temples harder as Kyoko stood looking at him, worried. Kissing his cheek she thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't be silly Kuon she recognised you just fine, it seems you forget how your charm affects women Kuon, and I must say in that outfit it's most certainly going to affect them in a very big way." Kyoko ran her hand over Kuons chest for emphasis as Kuon stopped rubbing his head and chuckled, the pained expression leaving his face and eyes as he held Kyoko tightly to his chest.

"How about we go home, Mrs. Hizuri. I've got a bit of a headache. I'm afraid maybe I pushed it a little too much today." Kyoko smiled up at him. Standing on her tip toes with her hands flat against his naked chest she kissed him sweetly.

"I think we are all a little tired." she admitted.

The emotion of those few minutes with Itsumi having drained her. They left as again Kuon, pushing the pram Kyoko's arms wrapped through his as she leant against his bicep, a small sigh of contentment on her lips. Yet her mind was racing. What had happened to Kuon in those few moments? What had brought on the headache? She needed to speak to Doctor Benkia and Lory. Truthfully if Kyoko would have taken a moment to think about it she was scared about what this new development could mean.

* * *

Kyoko sat before Lory and Dr. Benkia. Kuon was home looking after Rosa since Lory had called her to the office saying he needed Kyoko to sign off on some new offers she had received as she would be returning to work soon, unable to take much more time off as she had projects waiting on her.

"So what you're saying is when he was talking about your wedding that he confabulated and with Miss Itsumi-chan, he seemed to start getting agitated and a headache came on quickly?" Dr. Benkia asked, watching Kyoko and noting down the information on his notepad. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes and when we got home he said he was going to lie down. I went up to check on him later and he was thrashing around on the bed, having a nightmare. I woke him up and when I did he was really upset saying he had a bad dream. He said in the dream he woke up and me and Rosa were not there. Not only that but no one knew about our relationship or our daughter." Kyoko was fighting back her own fear.

The episode had scared her as much a it had scared Kuon she thought as he had held her in his arms, shaking with fear she could feel. She knew he was trying not to cry in those moments and even now remembering back she felt the stab of fear that maybe she was losing him.

"OK. Well maybe I need to do a few test if these headaches continue." Dr. Benkia muttered as he jotted down Kyoko's words.

"Do you think it is Kuon's real memories trying to come back?" Lory asked quietly as he watched the doctor. Benkia looked up at Lory then at Kyoko.

"I'm not sure, but I am thinking it is a possibility. From what Kyoko has said he is dreaming of what to us would be a reality. Up until a few weeks ago, there was no Rosa and no one knows of the relationship between him and Kyoko." Lory nodded.

that had been his thought too. He watched Kyoko throughout the meeting. Seeing the fear and what he could only describe as loss in the girl's eyes.

"Kyoko-chan no matter what happens we are in this together. We need you to keep us posted on anything that happens, OK?" Kyoko nodded, trying not to show the tears that were building up behind her eyes as Lory nodded. He had easily seen the tears.

"Now I'm sure Kotonami-san will be more than ready to leave for the day as I believe the four of you have a date booked for this evening?" Kyoko nodded.

Yashiro and Kanae had invited them over for a meal at the place that was in Kuon's mind, Yashiro and Kanae's apartment.

"Thank you, sir I will keep you updated." Kyoko rose and bowed to both men before leaving. Lory rubbed his face with both hands, leaning forward on his desk as the door clicked shut behind Kyoko.

"So she finally learns to love and it's possible that it will all be taken away from her all over again." Lory sighed out as Benkia looked at him with sympathy.

"She is a strong girl and she will still have the child." Benkia said as Lory looked at him leaning on his palms against his desk.

"Yes, but if your idea is correct, Kuon may not remember any of this. He may not remember anything. What if after all we have put Kyoko through he rejects her or forgets her entirely? As you have said this may very well be the case."

Benkia placed his note pad down on Lory's desk and looked at the man he had come to learn was a deep and thoughtful man for all his eccentricity.

"We will have to face that road when we come to it, Lory-san. For the moment we will continue supporting them both." Lory nodded and laid his head back in his hands.

"My dear sweet Kyoko-chan. Stay strong." he murmured to himself as the door shut once more, marking Benkia's departure.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry this update took so long guys,**

**with a power cut and all the stress I've been under lately **

**writing hasn't been the easiest thing for me to do sadly,**

**but I promise to still update when I'm able :)**

**I will be away most of the weekend for a family wedding saturday,**

**then my birthday sunday and my daughters and dad's birthday on**

**Monday so as you can see busy times for me :)**

**The dress Rosa is wearing in the fic is actually the dress my little Lily **

**is wearing for the wedding will pop it on my profile for you all**

**to see its lovely :D **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

Happy Early Birthday to you, your dad and Lily! I hope you can get in a little relaxation.

This chapter is making me sad, but since Ren actually loves her I am still positive he'll have no issues with the life that has been created. :)-**RD**


	15. Not Alone

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**Well good news! I have my laptop back and its working!**

**Also Rich managed to save all my documents and install the new needed parts :D**

**bad news my free time is getting more and more sparse,**

**we still don't have a new place to live and will soon be thrown out of were**

**we are currently living so they can sell it -_-**

**oh well I will update as much as possible,**

**on whichever story I find I am able to think**

**of on that day :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory sighed deeply again as he looked down at the hand-held camcorder in his hand, remembering when Sebastian had turned up with Momose-san in tow.

"_Sir we have a problem." Sebastian said entering the office without knocking. Lory looked up from the paperwork on his desk to his aid._

"_I thought you were with them today?" Lory asked looking at his aid with puzzlement as Sebastian nodded handing Lory the camcorder he had been charged with._

"_Ooooooh! Did you get some good shots?" Lory asked as Sebastian just nodded, Lory was about to turn around as Sebastian laid his hand on Lory's arm._

"_Sir the video clearly shows the problem, but I have also brought the involved party along with me today." Lory looked up at Sebastian his face falling._

"_Was Kuon recognised?" he asked voice quiet._

_ Sebastian shook his head and his eyes were grave. _"_No sir, but Miss Mogami-san was. The participant also saw Kuon and little Rosa. Miss Mogami-san had to tell her that baby Rosa was her daughter, but I stepped in before any more questions could be asked about Kuon and the conditions of the arrangement." Lory nodded slowly as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_Well done Sebastian. Show Momose-san in please. I will speak with her about this matter and please bring in one of the new confidentiality contracts we have drawn up, will you?" _

_Sebastian nodded and bowed walking out of the room again as Lory sighed and placed the camcorder in his draw for later perusal._

Lory had the camcorder wired up to his giant flat screen TV, watching the family fun day out between his favourite family. He couldn't help but smile at just how close they all seemed to be now. He was right, his number one Love Me girl had finally learnt to love. Watching right up until the last moment the camera had been switched off Lory sighed. The fear in Kyoko's eyes directed at Momose-san was enough to remind him of the fear and anguish in her eyes when she had come to see him and Doctor Benkia about Kuon's sudden headache and the implications that may entail.

"Did I do the right thing?" Lory asked the dark room around him before he sighed, the shadows to his right shifted as Sebastian stepped into the light area.

"Honestly sir?" Sebastian asked as Lory patted the seat beside himself.

"Yes Seb, I want your honest answer. Do you think I did the right thing?"

Sebastian looked at the man he served. He could not remember a day when his job with Lory had ever been boring. He was not only his boss, but his friend. He looked at the lines now under Lory's eyes realising how tired his old friend looked. Lory was always one of those people he thought never seemed to age, but looking at him now it was as if 20 years had been added onto his face and Sebastian hated seeing it.

"Well then, I don't think there was a right or wrong answer in this situation sir. Only a needed one. We are risking a lot keeping up the charade of Kuon's confabulation, but at the same time we would have risked his life by trying to break it immediately. The Dr told us the facts and he laid it out for us. Kuon could have gone into level 3 shock and died as a worst case scenario, sir. I myself would not have wanted that on my conscience."

Lory nodded at his friends words. He knew he was right, but still he couldn't help speaking his mind and his heart on the matter. "But would you be able to live with the fact you have broken a young woman's heart for the 2nd or perhaps the 3rd time in her young life? A young woman who deserves nothing but love and respect? Could you have that on your conscience?"

Sebastian showed the same pained expression Lory was feeling. There was just something about Kyoko. Somehow she seemed to burrow under the skin, but she didn't stay there. She quickly found her way through and straight to your heart, burying herself there so deeply that not even the strongest person could remove her. She may be an orphan runaway but that girl without trying already had more than one adoptive father figure. She probably had more than she could ever truly need. Her landlord, Kuu, Lory, Sebastian; all of them loved her like a daughter and would have done anything for her. So Lory wasn't alone in his pain, he knew this just looking into the eyes of one of his oldest friends as they sat there quietly together.

"Well sir, we just have to hope and pray Miss Mogami-san is strong enough to make it through the trials ahead." Sebastian said with a very soft voice.

Lory nodded slowly as together they replayed the video of the confabulation family.

* * *

Kyoko laughed as she watched Kuon fly Rosa around the room.

"Neoooowwwwmmmmm goes the spaceship as Rosa flies to the moon and back again. Neoooowwwwmmmmm. But oh no what's this? Oh no captain we're hit!" Kuon cried as he threw himself backwards onto the sofa imitating a collision noise as if they were really on a rocket ship and had crashed suddenly.

Kyoko loved to watched Kuon and Rosa playing together. Even when playing or telling stories Kuon's acting talents showed through as he changed his voice perfectly to match the characters, the books or whatever his own imagination portrayed.

"Houston we have a problem, do you copy?" Kyoko giggled as Kuon pretended to crawl across the surface of an alien planet on his stomach.

As Rosa sat clapping her hands excitedly, Kuon kept up his dialogue continuously as Kyoko walked around the kitchen island and started placing dinner on the table. Kanae and Yashiro were coming around tonight as they had been to their place 3 days ago. So far there had been no more headaches for Kuon and Kyoko dearly hoped that maybe Kuon had been right and maybe he had just pushed himself too hard.

"Captain Rosa, I seem to have found a life form. I will approach with caution...over." Kyoko gasped as suddenly two arms wrapped around her picking her up and away from the table just as she placed the dishes down.

"KUON!" she screamed whilst laughing as he swung her around.

"I got her Captain!" he cried as Rosa just laughed more at her parents antics.

"I've caught the rather beautiful, alluring and may I add sexy alien." Kuon spun Kyoko deftly in his arms so her body was facing him as he slowly lowered her down his body.

Kyoko's breath caught as Kuon's dark, hungry eyes met her own. Kyoko felt like she was drowning in that moment, the knowledge of how she normally breathed seemed to have fled her brain entirely as she started into those deep blue eyes. Her breathing was becoming more ragged, the fluttering sensation in her stomach seemed to be burning lower as her thighs felt like they were suddenly heating up, she needed to do something! Say something! Anything! But as Kuon brought his lips crashing down on hers she realised she could have stopped this, but deep down she knew she never wanted to. She never wanted him to stop loving her, stop wanting to show her just how much he cared, just how much he wanted and needed her.

"Ma ma ma ma ma." came a babbling as they broke apart for air.

Kyoko and Kuon both turned to Rosa who now knelt rocking on her knees and hands as she babbled and giggled looking at them both. Kyoko never stepped away from Kuon, but he allowed her to sink into a crouched position.

"Come on princess...come on." Kyoko said stretching out her arms for her little girl.

"Come on Rosa." she called again as Rosa slowly but steadily edged forwards.

Tears were in Kyoko's eyes as Rosa made her way over to her with shuffling movements. She was a few feet from Kyoko when Rosa seemed to get her feet tangled in her baby grow and ended up flopping onto the carpet. Kyoko went to dive forward for her daughter fearing the worst. Was she hurt? She needed her! But Kuon's steadying hand touched her shoulder.

"Call her again." Kuon said softly as he watched Rosa steadily rising herself from the soft carpet onto her hands and knees once more.

"Come on Rosa." Kyoko said as tears poured down her cheeks silently.

It took as few more tries but finally Rosa was with her. She had done it and Kyoko could not have been more proud of her daughter. She smiled up at Kuon who smiled down at them both.

"See! Just like her mother, it takes more than a trip or a stumble to keep our little one down." Kyoko couldn't respond as Kuon flashed his too bright for human eyes smile.

She was saved the need to do so too as at that second the doorbell rang and Kuon walked off to get the door for their friends. Kyoko's heart was beating like a timpani drum at full tempo while Rosa happily played with her hair, leaning on Kyoko's shoulder. It still amazed her how much Kuon truly thought of her. How much he truly cared and loved her, and how much she wished now that she would have realised it before all of this had started. How much she now truly wished that Kuon wasn't confabulated and this was really her true life. But she hadn't and it pained her to know how much she must have been hurting Ren with her obliviousness.

"And where's my favourite godchild?" Yashiro asked entering the dining room a giant grin on his face.

Kanae's hand was securely in his own with Kuon following wearing the same wide grin on his own face as Kanae smiled serenely.

"Rosy posy!" Yashiro cried. Dropping Kanae's hand and jumping forwards scooping her from a laughing Kyoko's arms. "And how's my favourite little girl?" Yashiro continued as Kanae faked an indignant tone.

"Oh fine, so Rosa is your favourite now? Is that how it is?" she asked as Yashiro looked over half torn between confusion and humour.

"Well see...I can't really call you my little girl,k can I?" Yashiro asked in a husky voice.

Walking over to Kanae he kissed her cheek lightly, which suddenly became inflamed scarlet at the implication of his words. Kuon laughed as Kyoko too turned bright red in sympathy with her friend.

"Yashiro-san!" she chided him as Kanae pushed him away.

"Mo! You won't be calling me anything if you continue like that!" but there was no conviction in her voice as Kuon and Yashiro shared a knowing smile.

Dinner that evening was a friendly, joyous affair. Rosa sat in her chair eating the small finger food Kyoko had prepared for her while they all ate together laughing and talking. Yashiro talked about how he was currently standing in for Kanae's manager and how much trouble he was having insisting that his lady was taken and all of these actors, models and such could just back off! Kuon teased him continuously about how Yashiro himself had ribbed and teased him when he had been protective over Kyoko and now here he was doing the same thing.

Kanae and Kyoko chatted while Kanae played with Rosa, dinner was finished and to her delight Yashiro and Kuon were cleaning up.

"So how is it?" Kanae asked as Rosa ran her small fingers through her long, silken hair laying quietly in her arms.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kanae had always told her how she hated children and never wanted any of her own, but she was wonderful with Rosa. Even though it would be like pulling teeth to get Kanae to admit it, Kyoko knew without a doubt she loved the little girl entirely and completely just as she did.

Kyoko told Kanae about the cherry blossom viewing and what had happened while Kanae listened intently. They had been unable to talk at their apartment with it being so small and the men always being so close by. Kyoko sighed a lot as she told Kanae about how Lory and Benkia had thought it could be the possible memories of the reality causing the headaches. Kanae just nodded and listened quietly. She too could see the emotions in Kyoko's eyes, but for the life of her she could not put her friend through more distress by asking her in that moment. So she just nodded and answered generically that Kyoko may be right. Since there had been no more sudden headaches maybe Kuon had just overworked himself even though she didn't believe it.

"So how's your life?" Kyoko asked a small smile playing onto her lips when she noticed Kanae blushing slightly and not meeting her eyes. "Moko-san." Kyoko said in a stern tone when it appeared her friend wasn't going to answer. Finally, Kanae mumbled something and Kyoko raised her eyebrows. "I couldn't hear that. What did you say?" she asked letting Kanae know she wasn't going to drop the subject without a proper reply.

"It's wonderful." Kanae said again. Even though she said it quietly Kyoko heard her perfectly. Letting out a fangirl squeal she hugged her best friend.

"MO! Kyoko you'll wake Rosa." she barked out pushing her friend away.

Kanae was honest as Kyoko looked down at her daughter with eyes full of love. She had fallen asleep, small fingers and fists in Kanae's long hair.

"I better get her down." Kyoko said as she stood and went to take Rosa from Kanae, who shook her head.

"I'll carry her." she offered as she too stood and followed Kyoko quietly upstairs and into Rosa's room. She stood and watched as Kyoko changed her nappy without waking the small child before placing her lovingly in her crib with a kiss. Kanae smiled. She had truly never seen Kyoko so contented and her earlier story about Kuon's headaches held a frozen hand around her heart in fear for her friend.

"So what's so wonderful?" Kyoko asked as Kanae too kissed the sleeping child.

Kanae froze half bent over the crib and Kyoko watched her take a deep breath before rising from that position.

"I honestly don't know! That's just the only word I can think of to describe it. To begin with me and Yuki just spent time together so we could support you and Kuon with his confabulation, but over time...well I've realised just what an amazing man he really is. He listens to me Kyoko and we have meaningful conversations. He knows so much about the industry and the people in it. I suppose working with Japan's number one actor he has to, but really Kyoko he's..."

Kyoko watched her best friend. Kanae never got flustered but here she was spilling what Kyoko knew to be her true heart and true feelings to her.

"He's just what you need and you've fallen for him?" Kyoko offered when Kanae seemed to be struggling.

The colour on Kanae's cheeks burnt a deeper shade of red. She didn't need to answer as Kyoko took a few steps forwards and hugged Kanae tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Moko-san." she whispered with all feeling and sincerity.

"Mo!" Kanae whispered back as she hugged Kyoko tightly.

"You know no matter what happens you will always have me and Yuki right?" Kyoko didn't need to ask what Kanae meant by her words. _Whatever happens. _She knew she was referring to Kuon recovering from his confabulation. Though none of them spoke of the possibilities of what could come from that eventuality, they all knew them and the simple words Kanae spoke sank right to Kyoko's heart giving her the strength she needed that no one but her best friend could've given her.

"Thanks Moko." Kyoko whispered back as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms in their own thoughts seeking the comfort that only came from true friendship.

* * *

It was 5 days later when it happened. Kyoko had returned to work, complete with cover story and backing by LME as to why she had been absent for such a long time. Though people all had the same emotion for her: sympathy. Everyone agreed it must have been a terrible shock for her to see someone she was so close to hurt in such a way. Protecting her nonetheless, everyone knew Kyoko's mad emotional states and they all just patted her on her back, gave her a hug or a handshake and told her they were glad she was back.

She had been dropped off by her LME assigned driver and after thanking him she had walked into the house to find Rosa howling on the floor in the lounge. Kyoko's heart had stopped, she instantly went to her child and then she saw him. Kuon was doubled over on the floor, hands gripping his head. His face showed his pain as Kyoko dropped to her knees beside him.

"KUON! KUON!" she shouted shaking him trying to get his attention, but it was no good he was shaking violently and not responding.

Within moments Kyoko was on the phone to the paramedics calling an ambulance and getting them to inform Dr. Benkia, telling them Kuon was a special case as she had been told to do. Another quick call on her mobile got her through to Julie on their land line. After a quick explanation Julie told her she would be right over as Kyoko tried to keep Kuon calm. Rosa was now silent grasping solidly onto Kyoko's clothes soothed by the fact she was here.

"Kyoko..." Kuon's weak, rasping voice called out as she ran her hand over and over his soft blond hair.

"I'm here Kuon, I'm here. It's going to be OK. Help's coming." Kyoko was proud of herself as her voice never wavered and her hand never stopped in its stroking.

Slowly the tension in Kuon's body started to subside, the shaking lessened and slowly his eyes shut. Kyoko never knew how long she sat there but the blue flashing lights through the curtains alerted her that the paramedics must have arrived. To her great comfort not moments later she heard two cars pull up on the gravel drive. Dr. Benkia and Julie entered the house together as the paramedics loaded Kuon onto the stretcher for transport.

"I will be travelling with you." Benkia told the medics who just nodded before turning to Kyoko.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly whipping out his notebook.

Kyoko told him how she had found Kuon, tears making tracks down her face. As soon as Benkia had heard everything Julie told him that she hadn't left him not fifteen minutes before Kyoko called her back. Benkia looked around the room in which Kuon had collapsed and Julie gasped in sudden recognition of what channel the TV was set to. The TBM news channel was running and as the list of top stories flashed up again Benkia read the number 4 story.

"**Still no word on Tsuruga Ren!"**

The same thought seemed to pass between them all as they looked upon the screen. Kuon had seen the story and this was more than likely the cause of the collapse.

* * *

Kyoko sat silently beside the now sleeping Rosa in her car seat while Julie was driving swiftly, following the ambulance as they made their way to the specialist hospital.

"Mom?" Kyoko asked her voice weak, her body finally giving into the shock of what had just happened.

Julie's heart clenched at her adoptive daughters tone. "Yes sweetie?"she asked never taking her eyes off the ambulance or the road before them.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

If possible Julie's heart clenched tighter. Her eyes blurred with tears as she watched Kyoko and Rosa in her rearview mirror for just a second before turning back to the road ahead. "Honestly sweetheart I don't know. Whatever happens me and your dad will always be there for you and Rosa, you know that don't you?"

There they were again, the same words that had given her such comfort and such hope from Moko-san, coming from the mouth of her adoptive mother. Although Kyoko still felt tremendous fear, there was also that little ray of hope. The little ball of fire burning deep in her heart which held the simple thought.

_She wasn't alone._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**:) well guys another chapter,**

**and I have a few things to say :P**

**This story will have a happy ending! A lot of you seem anxious, but trust me even if things seem bad and even if they seem to get worse I do have a plot line and it does have a happy ending XD**

**thank you everyone for the birthday wishes for me and my family we all had good days**

**thank you everyone for your reviews and well wishes for how much my life if upside down at the moment you all make me smile.**

**Please don't give my Beta reader another heart attack she was so worried after the last chapter and people predicting doom and gloom so believe me the story has a happy ending!**

**And too Nanikawaii your comment made me giggle XD **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	16. More Trauma

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**Well I've been thinking it may be best if I finish off as many stories**

**as possible before I have to leave you all for a spell**

**(moving house, no internet)**

**So I will be trying to focus on each story to complete them to my own satisfaction**

**starting with Confabulation,**

**then I would like your opinions which story to complete next so let me know**

**which story after this one you would like heading towards completion**

**that includes my stories on Hiatus**

**as I may have figured out where I'm going with both of them :)**

**Oh and warning for this chapter,**

**Slight Lemony goodness :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Julie didn't need to look up at the two sets of footsteps she could hear approaching her. Rosa slept sweetly in her car seat while Julie cradled Kyoko's sleeping head in her lap. After crying herself raw the beautiful young woman had fallen asleep in Julie's arms.

"Evening boys." Julie said with a quiet tired voice.

"Any news honey?" Kuu asked looking down at the 3 women he loved more than anything in this world or beyond that. Julie shook her head as her fingers smoothed Kyoko's hair softly.

"She's exhausted, the poor mite and from what I gather she's not been sleeping much since these headaches started. She's terrified."

The two men watching them sighed. Julie had looked at neither of them, Kuu knew his wife was crying and didn't wish to disgrace herself, but Kuu thought her tears were well justified.

"We are all worried Julie." Lory said quietly, and they both saw the shudder in her shoulders and heard the small sniff.

"I think we have reason to be worried. If Kuon...if he...I think if he doesn't come out of this well, we will lose the Kyoko we know and love so deeply. I don't think she will be able to pick herself up so easily if Kuon hurts her like that brat Sho and her mother."

The two men knew her words were wise, but still Kuu needed to hope.

"She will still have us sweetie, and all her friends and the boss. She will not be alone."

For the first time since they arrived, Julie looked up at the two men. Her eyes were red from crying, her face solemn.

"Yes she will still have all of us, but what you have to think about is she has no one around that does not remind her of him. I doubt Kyoko will be able to handle being around us no matter how much she loves us. I know what pain feels like Kuu. After you took Kuon from us I was unable to see you in the same light. I couldn't even stand looking at you! Not because I didn't love you and didn't need you at that time. It was simply because seeing you reminded me of what I had lost and that made the pain all the more real. I cannot watch Kyoko collapse Kuu, but in the same breath if Kuon hurts her we will have to respect her decision if she chooses to run from what causes her more distress. We will have to let her go." Kuu and Lory stared at the woman before them who made so much sense yet at the same time spoke words neither of them wished to hear.

"What about Rosa?" Kuu asked softly looking down at the girl he saw as his granddaughter, not wanting to imagine if he was unable to see her, be with her.

Julie smiled sadly. "That will be up to her mother Kuu, and maybe her father if he chooses to be so."

All they could do was nod at her words and pray. Pray that the boy they all loved did the right thing, that they themselves had done the right things, they prayed the confabulation would end, but the life it had created would continue.

* * *

When Kuon woke up his head felt stiff and heavy. The first sense that assaulted him was the smell of cleaning fluids and disinfectant mixed with the smell that can only be known as sickness. _Am I in the hospital? _He wondered on that fact then just as suddenly he remembered what he had been doing before his mind went blank with pain.

"ROSA!" he cried sitting up swiftly from the bed he was lying on, which he realised a moment later was a stupid thing to do. He lurched to the side, throwing up the contents of his stomach. A steadying hand was on his back within a moment, a cardboard hospital dish catching the contents of his stomach that had not yet hit the floor.

"Rosa is fine Kuon. Kyoko and Julie are with her and last I saw she was sleeping soundly." he knew the owner of the voice, the strong hand that was caressing his back with love and affection, the strong hand that assisted in lifting him and pushing him back onto his pillows in one movement

"Dad?" Kuon asked as he felt a cool cloth cleaning away the residue from his sweating face and around his mouth.

"Yes Kuon, here have a sip of this and clean your mouth out." Kuon obeyed as if he was again 6 years old his father sitting up the night with him while he fought a raging fever.

"Thank you." Kuon almost whispered, the lack of strength in his own voice making him feel a small amount of fear. "What happened?"

Kuu sighed as he watched his son. He may be a fully grown man, but Kuon could see the fear in his face. "You collapsed." with that Kuu started to tell Kuon what they knew. The fact he had encouraged Julie to take the exhausted Kyoko and Rosa home while he waited here with their son. Once his story had finished he watched Kuon's eyes drooping.

"Get some rest Kuon, the doctor has already scheduled some tests for the morning." Kuon just nodded, he had no energy to deny his father's request and within moments he was sleeping deeply.

Kuu called a nurse who got one of the cleaning staff to come and clean the mess Kuon had made while he slept. Once they were done Kuu left the room heading for one of the private visiting rooms, before pulling out his phone and dialling the oh so well known number. "Hey Boss, It's me. I've not long spoken to Kuon. It's still ongoing." Kuu sighed as he listened to his friend on the other side of the phone, running his hand through his hair just as his son had learnt from him, he grasped the bridge of his nose as he answered with a non-committal tone. "Sure Boss." he finally said before flipping the phone shut, a few stray tears running down his cheeks as he fought to control the fear in his heart.

"Oh Kuon!"

* * *

"The tests have all come back normal, or normal for what we have already seen from Kuon." Benkia said as he showed them pictures of Kuon's brain function. Kyoko sat silently among with the others while Yashiro assisted Kuon into the clothes they had brought along.

"At the moment we have no reason to keep Kuon in as all appears normal but I do ask that he is watched 24/7 and that we try not to stress out his body too much. When he first arrived his vital signs were erratic and under the circumstances if he had not been found when he was it is very unlikely..." he let his words taper off not stating what they all knew.

Kyoko was hardly breathing. They all knew the young actress had managed to calm Kuon down before the medics arrived. Had Kuon really been close to his own demise?

"Thank you Benkia, we will certainly be more cautious of the situation."

Benkia nodded but it was Kanae who spoke next. "Do you really think continuing the ruse is the best for Kuon-san? We cannot keep him from life and the simple fact is Ren is a big part of Japan's everyday life and has been for the last 6 years! Can we honestly hide it from him?"

All eyes turned to the actress who had a supporting arm around Kyoko.

"What would you suggest Kotonami-san?" Lory asked willing to hear all ideas of a way out of the situation they had walled themselves into.

Kanae looked around the room and sighed deeply. "Exposure. See how it goes, keep him under constant watch and medical analysis. Tell him the truth." Kanae felt Kyoko shy away from her hand and she knew her friend hated the idea but she had to continue now.

"The longer this situation continues the harder it will be for all of us and especially Kuon-san if he ever does regain his memories. We have waited to see if Kuon will come out of this himself and now I feel that maybe we need to make an attempt to snap him out of it. I do not want to see Kuon or anybody for that matter hurt, but truly I think we need to think about what Kuon would want in this situation? Would he want to keep continuing to live a lie? Or would he push for a cure no matter what the consequences?"

During her little speech Kyoko had leant back into Kanae's hold and she knew without Kyoko speaking that she had the girls support. Looking around the room at the down-turned, thoughtful faces she knew she had the rest of the room's support also.

"Kotonami-san is correct." Lory sighed as he rubbed his temples roughly with his hands.

"We will not be able to just yet I fear since we need to give his body time to settle after this last attack. So may I suggest when I ask Kuon to come back in 2 weeks for a checkup we continue with the shock process to see if, as you say, we can snap Kuon out of the confabulation?" he looked at Kyoko then to the Hizuri's, it was their choice after all. As his parents they had the final say in the matter, but the fact they both seemed to turn to his fake spouse for approval told him just how close this odd yet unconventional family was.

"Yes." Kyoko finally managed to say as she looked down at the sleeping Rosa in her arms. "I think that would be for the best."

Julie's arms wrapped around Kyoko's other shoulder as the two women pressed in on her offering her comfort and support. None in the room commented on her simple minded bravery, but they all knew just how much courage it took for the actress to say yes to this plan. Lory looked at his number one Love Me girl, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

_Kyoko, my dear Kyoko. You stand to lose the most from this my child and for that I am truly sorry. _Lory was the first to stand and leave the room with Dr. Benkia, unable to look upon the girl he loved as dearly as if she was his own daughter.

He walked straight to the hospital chapel. Lory had not been here since the death of his own wife. Takarada Jun had been his everything, the woman that had been like his other half. She had completed him entirely, been his rock, his support and when he had lost her he had almost lost himself that day. If it had not been for Maria, he truly would have been lost. He could only pray Rosa would be Kyoko's salvation so that's what he did. Kneeling before the altar in the small hospital chapel he said.

"Please Jun, keep our children safe."

* * *

The date was set now, but Kyoko tried not to think about it. Forcing herself into her work and into her family life, she spent all her waking moments with Kuon and Rosa. All those wonderful memories she was delicately storing away inside herself. Kuon was well or so it seemed on the outside, though at nights sometimes, Kyoko would have to calm him in his sleep as he tossed and turned. It was only when she left him either for her own needs or to get a drink or such she would come back to his disturbed sleep. Sleep almost evaded her entirely. Every night she would lie awake for hours watching Kuon, stroking his body and hair as she memorised his perfection entirely. She loved him of that she was sure and had no doubt, but could she really face losing Kuon in less than a week's time?

Honestly the answer was 'No' but truthfully she knew Kanae had been correct. Kuon would not want this. He would not want them to always have to keep him from the world, from his life of acting with living this lie they had created around his fantasies. So even with her heavy heart Kyoko was determined to try and cure Kuon, even if that meant her own destruction.

It was the Thursday of their final week together, the next Tuesday was D-day for Kuon and everyone hoped his cure. As a treat for the couple and a surprise for Kyoko, Rosa was spending the evening with Yashiro and Kanae giving the pair a free evening which Kuon had planned down to the finest detail with Yashiro's help. First they had the a lovely meal at the Darumaya (Yashiro had suggested this location saying how much he was sure Kyoko missed her landlords and the fact theyk new about the confabulation was a good thing.) Next they went to a theatre where they watched a stage show of one of Kyoko's favourite fairy tales, Cinderella. Kyoko was amazed, though Kuon paid more attention to his date than the show itself, then finally Kuon took Kyoko to a ballroom where they danced for hours. Kyoko could never remember being so happy, and she had so much love in her heart for the man before her. Not only him, also for the people who had helped make the night so magical. She knew it was just one of their ways of making sure Kyoko had as many good memories as possible.

Kuon and Kyoko pushed open their front door in gales of laughter at something Kuon had just said. They clung to each other laughing, needing the support of the other to stop them from falling to the floor in fits. It was one of those moments when everything seemed to fit into place, the same situation Kanae and Yashiro had walked in on so many weeks before. As Kyoko tripped and landed on the floor, Kuon trying to save her held her head so she would not hurt herself. This ended with them being in the compromising position of one of his legs being between hers and their faces centimetres apart. Their relationship had changed from that time, so neither of them hesitated as their lips crashed together.

Neither of them stopped as they pulled on each other's hair, deepening the passion that was exploding between their joined lips. Fireworks, butterflies and lightning could never be compared to the feelings that sparked between the pair, though the sudden sound of thunder did manage to bring them around slightly as they pulled apart, gasping.

"Kuon." Kyoko almost whimpered as Kuon growled low in his throat.

His need of her was fighting against his control. He had never forced himself upon Kyoko and had always promised he never would, but as Kyoko's eyes bore into his own, Kuon could hold himself back no longer. As the rain began to pour down outside along with the lightning raking across the sky, their passion met again in a tangle of bodies before Kuon scooped Kyoko up. They never broke their contact as he continued to carry Kyoko up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Kyoko had never felt like this before, she never wanted Kuon to stop. Never wanted his contact to cease as she begged him with her eyes to love her entirely. She was too far gone to think as he complied. Carrying her princess style up the stairs, Kyoko continued to kiss and cherish every exposed part of skin she could reach on Kuon and when he slowly placed her on the bed, Kyoko was not scared as she stared into the eyes of the Emperor of the Night.

If anything it only made the building heat in her burn all the more fiercely. Kuon's lips came to hers once more as she moaned into his mouth at his touch. His towering body above her sent wave upon wave of shivers down her spine as her hands wandered down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt as she went. As soon as the shirt was opened, Kyoko's hands wandered across his well sculpted chest and abdominal muscles. Kuon shivered, delighted by her touch as his own hands inched up Kyoko's own blouse, pulling it from her body as she lifted herself up slightly to help with the removal.

"What do you want, my dear?" Kuon asked Kyoko in a low husky voice that sent waves of warmth throughout Kyoko's body, setting alight every inch of skin.

"I want it off Kuon." she purred back in a soft, breathless voice.

"What do you want off Kyoko." he asked before ravishing Kyoko's neck, as he sucked and nipped at the exposed skin.

Kyoko struggled to answer him with the delicious waves of pleasure that washed over her at his touch and caress.

"Everything." she finally managed to say, as she locked a leg between his.

Then she yanked his knee forwards before using his own weight to flip them over. Now she was straddling the man she truly loved, her mind completely taken over by the lust that burned through her. If Kyoko had taken a moment to think clearly of what she was doing, it would never be known if she would have continued or not, but in that moment she didn't want to think as she slowly slipped down Kuon's body. She unbuttoned his trousers, grasping tightly while she removed not only the slacks but the black silk boxers too. She gasped at the sight of his erection, but this still wasn't enough to pull the actress to her senses as Kuon groaned.

"Now this is unfair princess, I'm naked while you still have on clothes."

The smile Kyoko gave Kuon in that moment was true Natsu. She smirked a sexy little smirk before standing off the bed before Kuon and slowly and sensually stripping away her clothing piece by piece while Kuon watched. If he himself had not been so turned on by the performance he surely would have been drooling over the display the love of his life was giving him. He could only lay back as he watched her amazingly curvy body, the way her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the pure unadulterated need in her eyes. The lace panties finally slid off her feet and she stood bare before him. Kuon was too quick for Kyoko as he swiftly slipped off the bed grabbing the woman before him and backing her into the dresser she had been standing in front of.

"God woman, you will be the death of me." he told her between kisses as she smiled into his mouth.

"Are you sure of that?" she teased.

Still Kyoko's mind was blank to what exactly she was doing. Her vow of honor and purity never occurred to her and that voice inside of her head never rose to stop her as she loved and cherished the man before her the same as he did to her. Spinning her around while she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her back to their bed. It was only when his stiff member drove into her, and she felt the breach of her sacred dam that her mind became her own once more in places. She still clung to Kuon enjoying the sensation of being truly filled and whole, but in the same moment the sharp pain made the thought of just how wrong this was erupt in the back of her mind. Both Kyoko and Kuon reached new heights of ecstasy with each other at the same time. It was then when they spilled over the edge into that abyss they call pleasure that she finally realised just what she had given up and to whom she had given it to. As her orgasm subsided, the tears started and Kuon suddenly seemed to come to his senses as well.

"Kyoko! Kyoko I'm so sorry I never thought! Are you OK? Did it hurt you? I'm so sorry, baby." he said all of this whilst he withdrew himself out of her.

The warmth Kyoko had enjoyed so much now left behind only the feeling of guilt that roiled within her.

"I'm sorry, Kuon" she cried.

Swiftly she removed herself from the bed and dressed herself before Kuon could even contemplate what was really going on. He was still trying to apologise as he too dressed himself, hoping if they were both decent they could talk more about what had happened.

"Kyoko, please! I'm sorry, talk to me." he cried as she looked at him one last time before she bolted from the door.

Her eyes filled with fear and an emotion that scared him most...guilt. Kuon glanced at the bed where only minutes ago he had made love to her. Noticing the large blood stain on the pristine white sheets, he jolted to attention chasing after the woman he loved.

"KYOKO!" he shouted as he raced down the stairs with the sounds of the storm still crashing outside.

"KYOKO!" running into the kitchen area he realised the patio doors were open.

Without thinking, he ran into the rain. His vision was obscured by the torrent as he ran blindly towards where he hoped Kyoko would be, towards the path they had taken together so many times, his bare feet squelching in the mud the rain had produced.

"KYOKO!" he cried again but this time the thunder crashed above him, drowning his voice in the noise that enveloped the hillside. Still, he ran on.

When he finally hit the trees, he saw her. She was sobbing against a strong tree trunk, her body completely drenched in the rain she had run through.

"Kyoko." he called again begging her to look at him, to see him and the compassionate, remorseful look he held.

The fact he had hurt her was killing him slowly. The pounding in his head he thought was fitting as his punishment along with the rush of emotions he was feeling. As he saw the tear-stained face of his lover turned to him, the sudden rush of thoughts that were pounding at the door to his mind suddenly smashed open letting through a torrent of memories, thoughts, ideas and dreams. Kuon could still see Kyoko he could see the scream on her lips as she raced for him. He saw her face full of fear, love and other emotions he could not think of in those moments illuminated by the lightning. But he could not hear a sound. Not the scream of his name from her lips, the lightning that struck the tree he had been standing below and the sound of the branch above him breaking. He felt the small body connect with his as she pushed him away, he watched as his body fly backwards as Kyoko was buried below the leafy bough that had been smashed away from the large tree.

He felt his head connect solidly with the trunk of the tree that had been behind him and then he slipped into darkness.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Do I need to say anything?**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	17. Facing Reality

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**No big note to begin with maybe at the end :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They only needed that one sentence to know that what they had feared was here and now, as Kuon woke from his slight concussion the confusion in his eyes as he looked at Kuu made both Kuu's and Lory's hearts break.

"Dad?...What are you doing here?"

Julie who had been just entering the room took one look at her son and turned. Sobbing she ran from the room she had just entered.

"What?...MOM!" Ren called trying to jump up from the bed. He had no idea what was going on, he had no idea why he was here, but seeing the look in his mother's eyes and the way she had turned and ran from him, he felt completely out of his depth.

"She's OK son. But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little while if you wish to speak to her." Ren looked at his father's own tear stained face and the hurt in his eyes as he looked at the man he hadn't really seen truly as his father for over 6 years.

"Dad what's going on?" he asked, his fear and confusion of the unknown making him appear to Kuu like the child he had loved so deeply before the hurt and violence had corrupted his soul completely.

"Kuon I need you to listen to me now. I need you to listen to my story and not speak until I have finished OK?"

Ren was terrified, what was going on? Why was everyone so serious? Why was Lory looking 50 years older, his eyes and face drawn as small tears leaked from his eyes? What was happening? So he did as his father asked and he listened to the story of his life for the last 3 months. The longer he listened the angrier he became.

"GET OUT." he screeched Finally as Kuu got to the point of telling Kuon about his romantic evening out with Kyoko that night.

"GET OUT!" he screamed again.

When Kuu tried to touch his son to comfort him as his son grasped his head, fighting back the painful headache that was threatening to destroy his mind as he knew it. Kuu and Lory could do nothing but leave him. When Dr. Benkia came and tried to explain to Ren about his condition, he grew angry, throwing the jug of water that had been beside his bed at the doctor who swiftly ducked from the room as Ren screamed his anger and frustration. That seemed to be all that was in the man now, roiling anger and hate as he screamed, hit and kicked at anyone who approached him. Not even the nurses were saved from his wrath as he refused to co-operate with anyone. It took 4 orderlies plus 5 nurses to finally pin Ren down and inject the sedative into his arm. When they strapped him to the bed, Julie sobbed even more.

It appeared Ren or Kuon had done more than lost his memories of the last 3 months, and as Dr. Benkia sadly told them it appeared he had lost his control on his emotions and in a way his mind. Kyoko had been lucky, she had missed the main bow of the branch that had almost dropped onto Kuon, she had been pinned by only the smaller branches and the shrubbery. The fact her mobile had been in the trousers she had quickly dressed in was their saviour as she called Kuu and between moments of consciousness, had managed to tell him where they were and the last part of what had happened. They had found the pair of them on the pathway. Emergency services rushed to the scene and helped with the rescue and removal of the fallen bough off of the young actress, who had thankfully received only minor bumps and bruises. It had been Kuon that had worried them most receiving a second blow so close to the first he had received not so long ago. They rushed him to the ER.

* * *

Kyoko looked up at Julie entering the room she had been assigned. It took only one look into the eyes of the woman she now thought of as a mother to know the truth.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" the simple quiet words brought on new waves of tears for Julie who looked down at Kyoko as she watched the girl's heartbreak. Without the need of her words she nodded silently before in a breaking, cracking voice she tried to speak.

"I'm...so …...sorry sweetie." enveloping the young woman in her arms they cried together. In truth they had both lost a man they loved though it was in different ways.

* * *

Kyoko looked at the door before her knowing that she needed to pass this obstacle. She needed to do this not only for herself but for her daughter. Even the feel of the door handle felt like ice in her grasp, like the ice that had frozen her heart. She shuddered and using the last of her courage pushed open the door.

Kuon lay there strapped to the bed before her. His eyes were vacant and cold as he turned to stare into her eyes. The Demon Lord could never compare to the look in his eyes in that moment.

"Hello Kuon." her voice was weak and even to herself it held no power.

"You have no right to call me by my first name _Mogami-san_." he spoke her name as if spitting out poison, as if she was little more than mud beneath his shoes.

In that moment she finally realised the worthlessness of forcing her friends and adoptive family to see the man she loved. They had all warned her against this but she had been unable to just walk away without at least trying to speak to this man. Even his own parents agreed he had regressed to the worst point in his life when he was ruled by anger and frustration. He no longer remembered who he had made himself into when he had become Ren, he no longer remembered the Kuon who Kyoko herself had healed. His mind was closed and it hurt Kyoko more than any physical injury. As she looked upon the man she had learnt to love who no longer loved her in return, putting on her best gentlemanly smile she bowed to the bound form in the bed.

"Of course Hizuri-sama, I only came to bid you goodbye. I will be leaving now." and with that Kyoko turned and exited the room. She never spoke to anyone as she left the room. Her face and even her eyes were unreadable as she stepped towards the one thing in this world who needed her entirely and completely.

"Thank you Kanae-san." she said as she took Rosa from her. She bowed while holding her daughter before she picked up the car seat and bag which rested within it, then turned and walked away from the small crowd who had been waiting for her before the door. No one tried to stop Kyoko from walking away, Julie had made sure to let everyone know that no one should try and speak to Kyoko until she herself was ready to speak her mind. Still as they watched the woman walk away from them, Kanae broke down into tears along side Julie, both clinging to their men, both needing the support which they wanted to offer to their adoptive daughter or in Kanae's case her best friend. But were unable to do so as they knew even their presence would be a reminder of what she had now lost.

"Why?" Kanae sobbed "Why? How could he do this to her?" Her sobbing was as heartbreaking as the retreating back. None of them were free from tears as Kanae collapsed in Yashiro's arms. He held her as tightly as he was able as they both cried for their friend's loss.

Later when Kuu arrived at what had been Kyoko's and Kuon's home he arrived to two packed cases and Rosa ready in her car seat, the travel system folded neatly ready for transport.

"Kyoko?" Kuu called. It had been agreed he would be the one to check on her. He would be the one who tried to speak to Kyoko in her time of grief, but it seemed that no matter what he said his adoptive son had made a decision.

"Hello." said a tired, empty voice, as Kyoko descended the staircase baby bag in hand as she zipped in up

"Kyoko, where are you going?" Kuu begged as he looked at the girl before him. He knew he could not stop her from going, but at least he wanted to know.

"Please Kyoko." he begged as finally the girl seemed to realise his question.

"Me and Rosa are going to visit the Fuwa Ryokan in Kyoto, if you need us you will find us there." she answered in the same empty voice.

"Do you need anything?" Kuu asked not trusting himself not to start begging her to stay if he didn't remember his wife words.

_We can not force her to say if she needs to go. _God it hurt, it hurt so badly to see her so broken, so empty, but Julie was right. Kyoko needed time, she needed space and all they could do was wait for her to need them too. Kyoko hardly looked at Kuu and her words were heartbreaking when she answered. There was no sign of the Kyoko he had loved in this woman, she was gone from this world in that respect.

"We will manage." was all she said as a horn sounded outside.

"Our ride is here." she said as she picked up Rosa and the travel system dragging the folded pushchair out of the door on its wheels as she carried her daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Let me help you." Kuu said as he picked up the cases and carried them out to the waiting taxi. When Rosa and all the bags were stored and strapped in safely Kuu hugged Kyoko to him, though he got no reaction from her at all.

"Stay safe sweetie." Kuu said trying to squeeze a reaction from the girl who meant so much to him and his family, that meant so much to the people she was leaving behind. He shoved a wad of money into her hands which she barely glanced at.

"There is enough there for the best transport, for food and lodging and whatever you and Rosa need. Please Kyoko just let us know you are OK, let us know when you get there safely." the slightest incline of her head was the only answer he got as she dropped her house keys into Kuu's hands, turned and climbed into the taxi. Kuu held onto the open window as the taxi driver looked at her passengers and Kuu with curiosity.

"This is from the boss Kyoko, keep it safe." Kuu dropped the envelope into her hands and finally unable to stop himself from trying to stop the girl from leaving he pushed himself away from the taxi window. Kyoko's empty voice asked the driver to take them to Kyoto. The taxi must have been a pre booked long distance service as the driver just nodded, Kuu new it would be over a 5 hour drive to Kyoto so they would be arriving around 6pm give or take. As he watched the taxi pull away Kuu finally collapsed to the floor, his legs giving way to the pure grief his heart felt. He had lost two children and his granddaughter in two days and the hurt ran deep.

* * *

Kuon refused to have any of his friends or family in his room, and for the sake of his health and sanity Dr. Benkia insisted that they respect his decision for the moment. It was almost 3 days later when the knock sounded on Kuon's door. He never answered the knock, but the person who had knocked wasn't really waiting for an invitation. She was coming in whether he wanted her to or not. The door was sharply pushed open and the tall, brown-haired woman strode in confidently as Sebastian followed behind pushing a flat screen TV on a trolley. Kuon didn't even know what to say at this woman's arrival as he lay there stunned. Now partially strapped to the bed, he had one arm free so he could operate the bed controls to sit up and reach drinks and such but he was unable to move from the bed or hit people as he had done before. As soon as Sebastian plugged in the TV he bowed to the woman and left.

"Hello Kuon." the woman said in perfect English.

"Tina!" Kuon exclaimed finally finding his tongue as he looked at the girlfriend of his late best friend as she stood before him for the first time since that night over 7 years ago.

"I've been hearing stories about you hurting people again. Refusing to speak to those who love you, pushing away happiness. I'm not happy Kuon." with her words Kuon finally seemed to find his voice as he looked at the woman who had caused him pain. The pain had been entirely deserved, he had killed the man she loved, he had killed his best friend. Even if it was unintentional he was a murderer.

"Why should you care Tina? I no longer deserve to be happy. I deserve nothing that comes from people loving me!" his words were not shouted but full of self despair. The despair he felt about himself as he looked at the woman who should be shouting at him, berating him and hating him. He was the killer, he was the one who did not deserve happiness. Tina sighed and looked down at the child in the bed. Lory had been right. This was no man, he was a 15 year old boy who needed to grow up and grow up quickly before he lost his chance.

"Oh shut up Kuon!" Kuon had just been about to berate himself more, but her words in his mind were law so he was silent.

"Now you will watch this video without speaking and you will remember everything in this video and know that I endorse this. It is something that everyone deserves even you Kuon!"

Kuon just watched her, he never moved or spoke as Tina sat on the chair beside his bed remote in hand she clicked the play button and the video started.

It was a bunch of scenes edited together and looked more like a cut and paste job on a cheap video editing program. When the first scene was shown Kuon wanted to shout and scream at Tina, tell her to turn the damn thing off, but one look at her set expression and he swallowed his words.

"Kuon, watch the screen and do not look away." was all she said as Kuon watched.

_The hospital door was pushed open by an unknown hand. The person holding the camera didn't want to be seen, but the scene in the room was captured as Kyoko sat beside Kuon's bedside talking to him whilst holding Kuon's hand. They were both smiling even if Kyoko's smile seemed a little forced at first the longer the recording went on the more natural her smile became._

_In the next scene the person capturing the film seemed to have hidden himself behind a line of trees as he watched the pacing, screaming Kyoko beside a small stream with Kanae as she screamed and shouted her pain to the world. Spoke of how she was never to be loved or love in return and how she was broken._

_Everyone was sitting around a dining room table, Kuon was asking Kanae and Yashiro if they were OK. As soon as Kuon left Kanae pushed Yashiro from the chair and ran from the room. Apologising Kyoko ran after her, the looks of pain on all the faces as soon as Kuon was gone. This camera seemed fixed looking down upon the dining room._

_The next camera was fixed looking down on the hallway, the voices where easily captured from the dining room as Kanae. Kyoko and Lory listened to the two men's conversation, the look in both women's eyes as they listened to the men talk about them was captured brilliantly._

_Now, Kyoko was back in the dining room again with Kanae, Yashiro and Kuon as she gently dried his hair with a towel, smiling at the man before her._

_The next camera seemed to be in the kitchen, as Kuon enveloped Kyoko from behind the fish in the frying pan went flying as Kuon laughed and Kyoko dropped the frying pan on his toes, before they both ended up laughing together._

_Their shared time in the bedroom was captured also, as Kuon and Kyoko shared stories together, along with the touches and caresses that Kyoko accepted._

_Next was Kuon singing in the kitchen before sweeping Kyoko around and dancing together, laughing and smiling. Kyoko's look as Kuon swept her off her feet was captured as well as the way Kyoko had laughed at Kuon's cooking skills and named him the best toast maker._

So many moments complete with voice recordings were going across the screen as Tina glared at Kuon making sure he watched every second. No matter if his eyes looked tortured she was going to make sure Kuon saw just how much this girl loved him.

_The next scene was Jelly and Kyoko talking together right before Kyoko saw Kuon for the first time again._ T_he look on Kyoko's face was beautiful._

_**His wavy blond hair was soft and looked like silk as she suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through it. The blond hair really brought out those deep blue eyes. As she slowly stood and walked around the sofa, she was hypnotized by those eyes, and even if she had wanted to she could no longer look away. She had been drawn in and from that moment on, she was falling deeper and deeper into those blue depths.**_

_**"Corn?" she whispered as she stood before him. Still gazing into his eyes he smiled softly.**_

_**"Hello, Kyoko." with that her arms were around his neck as she hugged him fiercely, whispering in his ear.**_

_**"Your wings grew so big and so beautiful Corn." his arms wrapped about her waist and he held her tightly. His wife, the woman he loved more than anyone and he whispered back.**_

_**"Only because I had someone as amazing as you to help me Kyoko."  
**_

Tina noticed how Kuon got a more pained expression on his face at Kyoko's words and how his head seemed to furrow with concentration or maybe it was disbelief as he tried to negate the pictures and voices on the screen.

_There were lots of small clips of small touches and kisses as well as Kyoko falling asleep in Kuon's arms while he held her._

_The way they teased each other, making sandwiches together and the way they were so comfortable with each other could be seen through both of their actions._

_Next he saw Kuon saving Kyoko as she collapsed the first time they had made contact with Rosa. The look in both of their eyes was clear as they saw their new daughter for the first time._

_Then there was Kanae and Yashiro who stood back, watching their friends from the doorway. They talked about how happy they looked together.  
_

_Next they showed the fun and confusion that ensued at various points, which highlighted fun times between friends._

_Then Yashiro and Kuon were talking together about their women and Rosa._

_The screen went black for a moment and only audio was recorded on this portion, but the voice rang out strong and clear._

"_**Hush Kyoko, tell me what's wrong."she said as Kyoko cried on her shoulder**_

"_**I.. just don't... know how I feel any more...Moko." she sobbed **_

"_**He is so kind to me...everything he does...is with me in mind...he says he loves me...and I can't say anything...then he tells me not to worry and knows me so well...and Rosa...Oh God, Rosa. He loves her so much..."  
**_

"_**Kyoko I want you to clear your mind for just a moment and answer me one simple question, OK?" Kyoko nodded, taking five deep breaths she started to control herself and Kanae took her chance.**_

"_**You know how when you're listening to music playing from another room? And you're singing along because it's a tune that you really love? When a door closes or a train passes so you can't hear the music any more, but you sing along anyway...? Then, no matter how much time passes, when you hear the music again you're still in the exact same time with it? Does that feel like how you feel about Kuon? Like no matter if you're apart or if you haven't seen each other for some time you can come together and be in tune with each other?"  
**_

"_**In a strange way, yes." Kyoko answered honestly. **_"_**What does it mean, Moko? What does it mean to be in tune with another?"  
**_

"_**Kyoko. That's what it's like."  
**_

"_**What?"  
**_

"_**That's what it's like to be in love, Kyoko." **_

Kuon was struggling now. His eyes were locked on the screen as if he could no longer look away, but Tina could see the hurt in his eyes as he listened to the truthful words emanating from the TV. _You need to hold on Kuon. You need to listen and you need to remember. _Tina thought in her head as the screen glowed anew with a new picture and a new scene.

_Kuon and Kyoko where sitting in the lounge as Kyoko unpacked a bag which seemed to amuse Kuon, as he told her that the bag was the same as when she checked a few minutes ago, as they talked about their feelings as they waited for their daughter's arrival._

He watched them all at the President's home as they met their daughter for the first time, the look Kyoko gave both Rose and Kuon as she held the small child in her arms.

Kuon saw the look on his parents faces as he invited them to stay with them at their home, now seeing their reactions for the first time. These were faces he hadn't seen since he was looking so lovingly at his faux wife and child.

"No more...please no more..." Kuon was muttering holding his head in one hand as he tried to force himself to look away from the screen that held the pictures of his happiness.

"**This is all a lie...they lied to me!"** Kuon shouted as the scene changed again.

_Now he saw his father and Kyoko talking on the staircase together._

"_**Are you OK, Kyoko?"  
**_

"_**I love Kuon." she said swiftly without taking a breath or a moment to pause.  
**_

"_**I know you do sweetie and I couldn't be happier for the both of you."  
**_

"_**But is that OK? You're not mad at me are you?"  
**_

"_**What do you mean Kyoko? Why on earth would it not be OK? Why would I be mad?"  
**_

"_**Well I know I'm not good enough for him and I'm probably not what you would have expected in a daughter in law even if we aren't really married..."  
**_

"_**I never want you to ever say those things about yourself again Kyoko, there could be nothing further from the truth so you must never speak of yourself in that way again. **__**I love you like my own daughter and I did so well before I truly realised what you meant to Kuon. I would love you even if my son did not, and as my daughter you do realise I will have to warn that ragamuffin if he hurts my little princess it will be the last thing he ever does."  
**_

_**"Now c******__om_e on pumpkin, your mother has been dying to meet you."  


Kuon was still fighting his bonds, with eyes still glued to the screen, eyes wide and mouth open as if trying to scream in pain as he watched and listened to Kyoko admitting her love to his own father.

_The screen showed Kyoko singing Rosa to sleep, followed by Kyoko and Kuon sleeping together in Rosa's room on the rocking chair._

_Then it showed them teasing and having fun in the morning with the small child._

"_**You're Mommy's little princess Rosa. No matter what happens I will always love you and protect you, OK sweetheart. Never forget no matter what Mommy loves you." **_

By now Tina was in tears, she hated seeing the pain she was putting Kuon through but this was her chance. Forcing Kuon through all the happy moments he had forgotten was her hope at redemption. Trying to pull out the new Kuon that had been created by his own hard work and the love of a good woman. _Please Kuon...Please remember. _Tina pleaded as Kuon tried to squeeze his eyes shut, tried to block out his own happiness.

_There were snippets and clips of lots of things with none really staying on the screen for longer than a few seconds, until they came to a new outdoor scene at the cherry blossom viewing._

_There was no doubt of the happy family the video showed there._

_The pride and love in the eyes of both adults and child._

_Kuon playing space cadet with Rosa, it hadn't been that long ago._

_Next was the kiss with such need and passion._

_The dinner with friends who loved each other and cared dearly, Kanae confessing her feelings for Yashiro, the love both women held for the child that was theirs._

"**NOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" **Kuon screamed as he cried holding his head in his free hand as he looked through his fingers at the still flickering screen.

"Just a little more Kuon." Tina said through her own tears as she watched the screen with her own need.

_The video was now showing their last week together. The feelings of love and contentment from both parties were clear. The way they looked at each other the way they touched all for the simple joy of the contact._

_Finally it showed Kuon and Kyoko coming home, and when they tripped and fell to the floor, along with the connecting of their feelings as they kissed._

It was finally too much for Kuon as he screamed. His body convulsed against the restraints as he cried out in agony and pain. Gripping his head in his free hand, he shook violently. This had not been the plan as Tina rang the nurse help button repeatedly, the TV now turned off and forgotten as nurses plus Dr. Benkia swarmed the room.

_Kuon, Please! _Tina begged as she watched them work on the now stricken man.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Now before people go mad about Ren/Kuon and his reaction,**_

_**confabulation and sone know after affects of it can be memory transgression or emotional paroxysm or basically being stuck with a strong emotion from a memory in Kuons case I choose his anger and frustration as we know this was a strong part of his life.**_

_**also Tina was not trying to punish Ren/Kuon with the video, rather they where still carrying out their intended plan to expose him to the world and his life, confabulated or otherwise he is loved and he needed to be witness to that.**_

_**oh athis for the camera's this is Lory guys do you really think he would want to miss a single moment of Kyoko's and Ren/Kuons love? **_

_**Of cause he would of set up cameras to record everything when setting up a home for them :P**_

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	18. Meeting Old Friends

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**Wow, you guys are amazing we hit 200 reviews today :D**

**so thank you too all of you that have liked, favourings and reviewed**

**and thank you to Lunay13 our 200th reviewer :)**

**I think for 200 reviews we should at least try and make Kyoko happy again :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The rain was torrential again, flood warnings had been put in place over the last 4 days, as even the sky seemed to be lamenting the pain so many people were feeling. Tina sat in the waiting room, well she kind of sat. In reality she had perched herself on the window sill watching the cascading water as it fell from the heavens.

"He really needs you Rick." she whispered to the skies. No tears fell from her eyes yet still they held a monumental sadness.

"You left us all too soon Rick and it's not only Kuon that needs you...I cant help but feel..." Tina's voice broke slightly as she tried to swallow away the lump that had risen in her throat. It wasn't budging so taking a deep breath she forced out the last part of her sentence.

"I cant help but feel its my fault Rick...I broke Kuon...I broke Kuon with my own words in my despair." Finally the tears she had been hiding behind calm eyes fell freely and rapidly, just like the rain outside the window.

They fell in torrents of angry, sorrowful emotion. Tina never realised she hadn't been alone in the room until the strong slight hand rested on her shoulder, the strong slight body wrapped warming arms around her, and the sweet melodic voice spoke.

"It was not your fault Tina. Just as it was not Kuon's fault Rick died. We all make choices in our life whether they are for good or evil. Never can we blame ourselves for the choices of others." Julie held the weeping girl, her own tears were dry now.

She had lived long enough to know the tears would do her no good. They would not bring back her son or the girl and granddaughter she loved. If she wanted that she would have to work for it, pray for it and that was exactly why Tina had been called and why the video of Kuon's happiness had been made. They were fighting against the storm, and all they could do was hope that they were winning.

* * *

Kuon was floating, or that's what it felt like: a feeling of complete and utter weightlessness. A freedom he decided he had never really known before. Looking around himself it felt as if he was looking through a thick fog. It was white and dense, but the longer he looked the more he saw. Slowly bit by bit, his feet found the floor and his eyes looked upon the clearing he had visited daily all those years ago.

"Hello Kuon." the voice had a very sweet tone to it, a voice he had heard during his childhood but had too soon been taken away from him.

Turning around Kuon came face to face with two people he had cared about deeply. Walking out of the forest on the path that had always been Kyoko's in his mind came Takarada Jun and Rick Henshaw.

"Hey Bro! How's it hanging?" Rick said with his easygoing smile.

Kuon was speechless for a few moments as he looked over two people who had been gone from his world for so many years.

"Am I dead?" he finally heard himself asking as both Jun and Rick shook their heads.

"No sweetie, you're not dead." Jun said hugging Kuon close "Just a little lost." Kuon hugged the woman back who had been like a second mother to him for his first 2 years in Japan before her untimely death due to cancer.

"And do not say what you are about to say!" Rick said with a scowl as Kuon shut his mouth which had been about to say death was more than he deserved.

He changed his mind and asked another question he was wondering.

"So if I'm not dead where am I?"

He knew where he was in reference to the clearing and Kyoto, but was it his ghost? Or maybe his spirit that had travelled to Kyoto to be here? Kuon wasn't sure if they could read his mind or what, but the two smiling friends seemed to understand his question.

"We're in your memories Kuon. In reality you haven't moved from the hospital bed you were in before you were sent to sleep." Jun answered as Rick pointedly nodded his head towards the stream.

Kuon turned and his breath caught in his throat. Sitting there on a large boulder was a little boy. It wasn't just any little boy though, this little boy was the 10 year old Kuon. The 10 year old Kuon who had escaped the media frenzy at the hotel due to his parents to find somewhere quiet to think. As if it had been planned or maybe the world had been waiting for his own realisation. The sound of sobbing reached both the child and adult Kuon's ears as all eyes turned to the path Rick and Jun had entered on. They all saw the approaching little girl in a crumpled pink smock with pigtails as she crashed along the path crying her heart out.

The child Kyoko stopped instantly as she looked into her usual hiding place. It seemed she never saw the three adults standing there, but her tear-filled eyes fixed on the boy seated on the boulder. The sun was shining bright and clear and even Kuon who was looking at the familiar scene had to admit with the way the light shone on his own blond hair and the way the sun seemed to frame his childhood form did look even to his own eyes somewhat magical.

_I cannot blame Kyoko for her next question _Kuon thought with a smile as the quavering voice of the rang forth.

"Are you a fairy?" he watched his childhood self as multitudes of emotions flitted through his face in that instant before answering with his own American accented Japanese.

"Yes I am. Why are you crying?" Kuon watched the meeting between himself and the girl he loved in silence and he realised it had been that first moment, the moment when her face had lit up with a beautiful smile. Her face had still been dirty and tear stained, but that simple smile when he had told her he was a fairy and all her love of fairy tales had come to life in her eyes. That had been the moment he had fallen in love with the girl. That had been the moment he had found his other half in this world.

When the full scene had ended it took Kuon a few moments to realise Rick was talking to him.

"She's a very special girl." Kuon turned to face the man who had once told him that the right woman would be able to cast magic upon him. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"She was." Kuon finally agreed as he nodded to the two waiting people.

"What do you mean 'She was?' Kuon?" Jun asked as she watched him through her deep hazel eyes.

Kuon had never been able to lie to this woman. Those eyes no matter what seemed to know if he was lying, they seemed to dive through his own eyes and straight to his heart without a moments notice, weeding out the truth from the lies without remorse.

"She lied to me." Kuon stated simply as he turned away from the burrowing eyes, the eyes that were reading his aching heart.

"You mean she protected your sanity by going along with your own creations?" Rick corrected "You're blaming her for your own imagination." Kuon was beginning to feel it now the slow roiling of anger in the pit of his stomach.

"Kuon, all she did was love you and try to care for you." Jun stated just as simply as Rick. Kuon snapped, the L word was painful. The L word was never supposed to be used in conjunction to him, to Kuon.

"**SHE NEVER LOVED ME." **Kuon screamed as he again turned to face the two people. Neither seemed bother by his rage, they both just looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and humour.

"Don't be silly Kuon." Jun reprimanded "Of course she loved you." Rick took a few steps forward so his body was level with the shaking body of his friend. Standing shoulder to shoulder with the man who he had loved as a brother looking in different directions he spoke softly.

"What woman would give her life up for a man if she did not love him? What woman would at a young age adopt and love a child simply so the man she was doing it for would not feel pain? Kyoko gave up her own life for you during your confabulation, she is now a mother at 18 which she did not have to be. She did not have to accept your confabulation, she did not have to care about you, look after you and do all the other little things she has done for you. But she did and if it is not because she loves you what is it for?" Rick asked before finally stepping away and kneeling by the stream. Kuon's anger was now rolling in waves around him as he refused to look at Rick.

"**She did it because that's the kind of person she is. She cares and looks after everyone. It's in her nature, it doesn't mean she thinks any more of me than any other Tom, Dick or Harry." **his words where firm. Jun looked at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Is that truly what you believe Kuon?" stepping forwards and laying one of her cool soft hands on his arm, she turned the man to face his kneeling best friend, Jun made a small push on Kuon back and pushed him forwards a few steps so he was looking in the water of the stream as Rick waved a hand over the moving water.

Instantly as if still in the hospital bed watching the TV screen Kuon was forced once more to watch the last 3 months of his life play out in snippets, but this time the sound came from all around him. Kyoko's voice surrounded him with her words in a voice filled with emotion as he listened and watched again the replay of his confabulated life.

_**"Your wings grew so big and so beautiful Corn."**_

"_**He is so kind to me...everything he does...is with me in mind...he says he loves me...and I can't say anything...then he tells me not to worry and knows me so well...and Rosa...Oh God, Rosa. He loves her so much..." **_

Kuon listened to the words of Kanae again this time listening and understanding the beauty and truth of her words.

"_**You know how when you're listening to music playing from another room? And you're singing along because it's a tune that you really love? When a door closes or a train passes so you can't hear the music any more, but you sing along anyway...? Then, no matter how much time passes, when you hear the music again you're still in the exact same time with it? Does that feel like how you feel about Kuon? Like no matter if you're apart or if you haven't seen each other for some time you can come together and be in tune with each other?" **_

"_**That's what it's like. To be in Love, Kyoko." **_

Kuon felt Jun beside him and heard her faint appraisal of Kanae's simplification in explaining the feeling that so scared the girl he loved.

"_**Are you OK, Kyoko?"**_

"_**I love Kuon."**_

It was the simplest statement on earth, But Kuon could hear it in her voice, the full spectrum of emotions behind those word's and he new that what she had said was true, those words she had spoken so quickly and in her own way heart brokenly to his father where some of the truest words she had ever spoken.

"_**You're Mommy's little princess Rosa. No matter what happens I will always love you and protect you, OK sweetheart. Never forget no matter what mommy loves you."**_

Kuon could feel tears on his cheeks as he watched the girl in the water, with the child he didn't know the little beautiful child with golden eyes.

"Do you know how scared Kyoko was about becoming a mother?" Jun asked suddenly, drawing his eyes away from the scene that seemed to pause at her words and showed the child who had been his daughter for the last 3 months.

"I can guess." Kuon offered as he again started at the still picture.

"She thought she would never be good enough, she thought that after what her mother did to her that she would be unable to love the child." Rick said as he touched the child's cheek in the water image and some how the image giggled and moved, Ricks features where clearly seem by Kuon reflecting back of the water. Rick was smiling sweetly at the child.

"Most mothers get 9 months to get ready and prepare for a child, Kyoko got 5 days." Kuon looked suddenly at the woman beside him.

"She only had 5 days to get ready for what some women are never ready for even after the 9 months and you know what she did Kuon?" Jun asked turning those deep hazel eyes to his own again. Kuon found he couldn't speak. His throat felt almost like it had twisted shut as he shook his head.

"She became a mother Kuon, she stood up to her fears and faced them head on and not because she had to, but because she cared so much and so deeply for you that she was willing to sacrifice it all for you."

The aching Kuon had felt since coming to the clearing was stronger now, stronger than even the anger that had faded away with the pictures he had seen. Stronger than any other feeling he had felt before. It was almost like he was missing a part of himself. Like he was missing the most important thing that this life had to offer him and he hated it. He resented it and most of all he was lost without it.

"I don't remember." Kuon choked through his own tears, and this was the simplest truth of all.

The anger, the desperation, it all fell back to a simple heartfelt cause. He couldn't remember just how much everyone had sacrificed for him, just how much they were willing to give up for him and that was what was hurting him. Since these were the thoughts he would never remember, he would never truly be able to pay the people he loved back for all they had given up and done for him. Never be able to look them in the eyes and understand just what had really happened.

"Do you want to remember Kuon?" Rick asked softly as Kuon just nodded dumbly. It was something he wanted more than anything.

"We will help you remember Kuon, but if we do you must promise us one thing." Jun said as the two people Kuon loved stood before him, now serious.

"Anything." Kuon whispered as both Jun and Rick placed a hand on his shoulders.

"You must live Kuon, you must go back there and live your life to the fullest, utterly and completely. From this moment on I do not want you to deny your heart anything, I do not want you to look back in remorse and self hate. I want you to walk forwards with your life and be happy." Rick said gently squeezing Kuon's shoulder.

"I want you to love Kuon. Love everyone not only Kyoko and Rosa but your family, your friends and your fans and show the world just how strong love can be." Jun added.

Kuon felt warmth in his heart at both their words. The wonderful feeling of freedom he had felt when floating to begin with returned, but this time it stayed. Even with his feet firmly placed on the ground he knew now what it was, it was his freedom. His freedom to choose, to live as he so desperately wanted to live and the warmth could only be one thing. He felt his heart beating as if suddenly repaired from its broken state.

"I will." Kuon promised as the two people he had loved and lost hugged him. The scene in which he had been so engrossed faded slowly to black, the last feelings of the arms around him were his comfort. The last whispers in his ears from both parties were his purpose.

"_Go find her Kuon. Get her and bring her back." _with that there was nothing but his beating heart and the feeling of warmth.

* * *

Kuon's eyes fluttered open. The assault of hospital smells was nauseating, but Kuon ignored that as he lay there silent. The echoes of his long dead friend and second mother figure still echoed in his mind. The sound of someone shifting to his right made him turn his head slightly and look at the figure seated beside his bed.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked looking sightly anxious, but unable to hide the worry in his eyes. Looking into the eyes of the man he was lucky enough to call his manager and his best friend he realised he remembered all of it. The accident and the confabulation. Everything. The tears that fell freely from his eyes seemed to shock the bespectacled man, but the words that came from Kuon's mouth seemed to also calm him.

"Hello Yukihito." Kuon whispered as Yashiro too smiled, as his eyes also flowed with tears.

"Hello Kuon."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Kuon's back :)**_

_**now he just has to get Kyoko and Rosa back :P**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	19. Happy Together

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**You know I had 2 different ends written out for this story,**

**was wondering if when you have finished the story would you like me to upload the other ending as an alternative ending?**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was the sixth day since she had lost him. For six .hard days her heart had been threatening to fall apart. The Fuwas had been happy to see Kyoko in their own way, but as soon as she had introduced Rosa as her daughter and asked them to respect her privacy when they asked her who the father was they seemed less happy somehow. Still though the they had given her a place to stay, even insisting on her taking her old room. Kyoko was surprised to find they had not touched it since she had left. The Fuwas could see Kyoko was not the girl who had left them all those years ago. Nor was she the woman they had seen so many times on the TV. Kyoko was hurting, they could see it in her eyes and in her fake smile that she seemed to paste onto her face as soon as she realised anyone was present. But there were times when the Okami or Taisho would catch her unaware. In those moments the pure torment and desolate look in her eyes made the couple think she had lived through something terrible and they worried their son was to blame.

* * *

Kyoko held the basket in one hand and Rosa in her other arm as she strode off towards the familiar path she had walked so many times as a child. It had taken her the 5 days since being here for Kyoko to work up the strength to walk this path. At the moment Kyoko's strength was in her arms. Rosa's hand was playing gently with her hair as she silently watched the world around her. Kyoko strode forwards towards the one place where as a child she had been able to forget about all her worries and troubles. The one place she had felt truly free and happy for that short amount of time... that very short amount of time when Ku..he had been there.

_NO! _Kyoko scolded herself in her head as she pushed away any thoughts of him. Don't_ think about it, I have Rosa. I am strong for Rosa. _Kyoko knew without a doubt without Rosa she would have given in by now, she would have cried. She would have broken down, but with Rosa she couldn't. With Rosa she had to smile, she had to hold in all the tears and be strong for her daughter. He had told her she wasn't her mother, she wasn't like her and even though she could not think of him, it was his words that held her together.

It wasn't a long walk, but with the basket and Rosa, by the time Kyoko stepped into that clearing next to the stream Kyoko had worked up quite a sweat. The sun hit her eyes as she stepped from beneath the trees, blinding her slightly as she took in the familiar scene. The scene she had seen in her mind, memories and dreams for so many years. Kyoko gasped as in her blinded state she saw something move near the stream. For a moment Kyoko's heart stopped as she remembered the person she had met here all those years ago. It took a few moments for Kyoko's eyes to adjust to the light difference, but when she did her face showed her complete, empty loneliness that had already consumed her body and heart as she stepped forwards and the Red-crowned crane took flight. In a flurry of white and black wings, the 'Fairy Crane' took flight.

Before the sight of the crane would have caused Kyoko to smile, but now it just didn't seem to have the same effect on her as it once would have.

"Look at the pretty birdie, Rosa." she murmured simply for the fact Rosa had turned at the sudden sound and movement. Following the bird as it took flight to whereever it had been heading. Kyoko found a small grassy patch and sitting Rosa down, laid out the blanket she had brought with them before she settled them both down on top. Rosa lay beside her mother playing with a few small toys Kyoko had brought with them.

"You know Rosa this is a very special place." Kyoko didn't know why she had said it, but as she sat there she felt the need to let feelings show, if only for a little while.

"Me and your daddy met here for the first time you know." and there and then Kyoko spilt her heart to the 7 month old child that was now the centre of her life, the one thing that was holding her together.

She refused to let tears fall, she would not show weakness to her daughter. She would teach her to be strong and would teach her the true meaning of love. Even if Kyoko herself would never be able to feel the emotion romantically again she would not allow her daughter to be less than human like her mother. The emotional turmoil of her mind, the gentle breeze and Rosa's small sleeping body beside her all added to the magic of the clearing as Kyoko drifted off to sleep.

"Hello Fairy-san!" Kyoko's eyes fluttered open as a small hand shook her shoulder.

"Fairy-san? Are you OK Fairy-san?" it took a moment for Kyoko to focus on the small face before her, but as soon as she focused she dearly wished she hadn't. Flinging herself into a sitting position she moved back about 2 feet before fully registering the scene before her. She was sitting there looking at a young, black-haired girl with pigtails and golden eyes. She was looking at herself.

"Are you OK Fairy-san?" the young Kyoko asked. Kyoko couldn't speak, her body felt almost cold. How was this possible?

"Don't worry Fairy-san, you're not dead." her younger self told her with a smile as another form approached them. He was taller, his blond hair and blue eyes shining.

"Oh good she's awake. Are you OK Miss?" the young Kuon asked her as she just stared at the two children before her.

"How?" was all she could say. Her brain felt like it had almost been shut down as she looked at herself and the man, no... the boy she loved before her.

"Well we found you just laying there. Maybe you've had a little too much sun?" Kuon asked offering her a small flask of water.

Kyoko remembered this flask. Kuon had always had it with him and had always shared whatever it contained with Kyoko. Filling it with the sweet, cold stream water he filled it and held it out to her. Kyoko took the flask gingerly, expecting her hand to go through it or something, surely they had to be ghosts? She couldn't be here now and still there then? It just wasn't possible. Was it?

"Thank you." she added as she sipped the water.

"So where are you from Fairy-san? Corn says you're not from his world." Kyoko looked at her own six year old eyes and felt her heart clench in pain at the sight of her excited, half lost expression as she disappeared into that world. This was a place in her imagination only she herself knew.

"Tokyo." she answered simply as she watched the young Kuon smile with a very loving look. His eyes soft and gentle as he watched the young Kyoko immerse herself in a world that was pure fantasy. Kyoko wanted to grab her younger self and shake her, telling her there were no such things as happy endings, no such things as true love and princes. Yet she refrained. She had no right to tell herself the horrors she would face. Truthfully it was probably better she didn't know. If she did Kyoko wondered if she would have ever had the courage to dream again? If she ever would have found her love of acting?

_Probably not. _Kyoko thought as she handed the flask back to Kuon with her thanks.

"Will you be OK now Fairy-san?" her youngerasked, she just nodded before speaking again.

"Yes, I will be fine. Thank you for your help." the young Kyoko bowed politely and Kuon smiled at them both.

"We will have to go now Miss." Kuon added and Kyoko smiled.

Yes the sun was lower in the sky, so she would be expected back for preparation for dinner any time now. She nodded at the two children who smiled at her.

"Goodbye Fairy-san." the young Kyoko said as she went to turn away.

"Wait!" Kyoko said as her younger self turned to face her.

"Why do you call me Fairy-san?" Kyoko asked her younger self who smiled sweetly.

"Well you're beautiful and we found you in the fairy clearing, so you must be a fairy just like Corn. You have to be beautiful to be a fairy." the young girl answered as if this was just a simple fact. For the first time that night, Kyoko smiled at the sweet naivete of the girl. Let herself be happy for a few more years before she learnt her terrible lesson from Sho.

"Goodbye Miss." Kuon said as she too turned away. The young Kyoko was already rushing off up the path as she watched Kuon walking away sedately.

"You will be a brave and great man one day Kuon." she said softly, but she knew he heard as he stiffened slightly and turned slowly.

He just looked at her long and hard before smiling. "Thank you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko felt like she was lurched backwards as the scene of the clearing died from her eyes and went black, but still there was that voice calling her name.

"Kyoko-chan! Kyoko!"

It wasn't only the soft voice calling her, she felt the strong hand on her shoulder too. The warmth of that touch almost felt like something she was longing for that would be ripped away from her if she thought about it.

"Kyoko!" the soft voice called again, but this time Kyoko felt compelled to fight the darkness, compelled to go to the voice which was calling her with such emotion. Kyoko's eyes opened slowly. Something or someone was covering the sky above her, the warm feeling on her shoulder was not leaving, but Kyoko could not make sense of the shape above her until the voice called out again.

"Kyoko." this time the voice sounded happy yet sad at the same time. Kyoko knew that voice now as she reached up and gently stroked the cheek of the man she loved.

"Hello Kuon." she whispered gently. "I really don't want to wake up, for I know when I wake up, you won't be there anymore. I will be all alone, just me and Rosa. I don't think I can keep going without you Kuon." her hand gently stroked his soft smooth cheek.

It would be OK to cry here she thought, this was a dream after all. No one would see her cry here, so cry Kyoko did. Her tears fell as her hand cupped the face of the man she loved who no longer loved her.

"I never wanted to leave you Kyoko." Kuon said reaching down and stroking her cheek wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I know Kuon, but all good things come to an end. Maybe I was never supposed to be happy." Kyoko's tears were heavier now as she leaned into the touch of the man she loved so much, her heart aching so deeply.

She half thought it had began raining as she felt the first drop of liquid strike her cheek, but it was swiftly followed by another until she realised that Kuon was crying silently above her. The love and sorrow in his eyes burned deeply within her as he spoke his voice gravelly with emotion and tears.

"You deserve to be happier than anyone Kyoko. You're clever, beautiful and caring. You give so much to everyone and never ask for anything in return. You love without thought and care, without reason. You are an amazing woman and I'm glad you gave me your heart Kyoko. I'll make it so that when you wake up, I never leave your side, now and forever until death do us part. If I made you my wife would you accept me Kyoko? Could you accept the man who has caused you so much pain and suffering? The man who is not worthy of your love but would spend everyday of the rest of his life proving it to you?" Kyoko couldn't speak. Kuon's words were too good to be true. Even if she wanted them with all her heart she new it would never happen, but this was her dream world and anything was possible in dreams, right? So Kyoko nodded as her tears still fell from her eyes.

"Why would you give me this chance?" the still crying Kuon asked softly his voice cracking. Kyoko could feel the trembling in his hand, just like her own body was. The strength and power of the emotion she had held for so long for the man before her, trying to burst from her chest as she spoke the words that made her heart swell.

"Because I love you Kuon." The smile that graced Kuon's face was simply breathtaking as he wiped away his own tears. Then he pulled the hand that still rested on her cheek to his lips where he kissed it tenderly.

"Well then I had better wake you up my princess." Kuon said softly both hands now on her cheeks as Kyoko's tears doubled.

The thought that the dream was already over, that Kuon would not be there when she woke up, or that Kuon would not love her or hold her this way again was almost killing her. Kyoko felt her heart breaking, but she could not stop Kuon as he leant forwards slowly. His lips were now less than a breath away from her own as his whispered words made a sob she had been holding in her throat escape.

"I love you Kyoko." and with that their lips met.

The feeling of his soft, warm lips gently caressing her own ripped at her heart. She was willing to die in that moment as long as it never ended. As long as Kuon would never leave her, but this was a dream and that wish was an impossibility. Kuon drew back and Kyoko wanted to grab him and pull him back. Hold him and beg him to never let her go. She was sobbing for real now as she waited to wake up from the dream. That was how it happened in all those fairy tales she had loved so much, the prince's kiss awoke the princess for her to then live happily ever after with him. She had no happily ever after awaiting her after her but still she had been able to see Kuon one last time. She got to touch him and kiss him. She would never be happy without this man in her life, but at least now she could be contented.

"Oh Kyoko." Kuon's voice was breaking her heart even further. As suddenly those strong arms that had always made her so safe enveloped her, pulling her to his hard firm chest. The smell of his skin and clothes mixing with the smells of the place they had loved and shared together filled her senses as she clung to him, her hands tangling in his shirt.

"I love you Kyoko, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Kanae and Yashiro stood a short way off in the trees, with baby Rosa nestled in Kanae's arms as she babbled happily playing with her hair. Yashiro's arm wrapped lovingly around Kanae's waist. He turned slightly to look at the woman he loved, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Shall we leave Kuon to explain?" he asked softly.

With tears in her eyes, Kanae simply nodded as they turned together and made their way back to the ryokan towards the Hizuris and the President who would hopefully by now have explained everything to the very angry couple who had fought against them, trying not to allow them near Kyoko. Telling them she was broken enough without any more trouble. They had made Kanae realise that these people who had given birth to the biggest jerk that had ever walked the earth, were actually caring, loving people who truly did care for her best friend.

* * *

Kuon watched the tears spilling from Kyoko's eyes. He wanted to run and scoop her up in his arms, but he knew he couldn't as she held onto the arm of another man. Kuon looked at Yashiro beside him, his best friend smiled knowingly and shook his head slightly. Kuon's heart felt tight, his hands sweaty as he watched her on the arm of another man. He spotted Kanae watching him and her eyes held the same soft, knowing look Yashiro's did as Kyoko came to a standstill beside them all.

Her tears sparkled and Kuon wanted so desperately to wipe them away, the man had let go of her now so Kyoko stood before Kuon alone. She smiled at him softly. Even with the tears she was and always would be the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Someone cleared their throat nearby forcing Kuon to look away from her, he didn't want to he was scared... terrified even, that if he turned away when he looked back she would be gone. But he forced himself to do it, he forced himself to look away towards the person who was calling for his attention.

The world was suddenly right though, as he felt the small hand slip into his own and the slightest squeeze as together Kuon and Kyoko faced President Lory Takarada.

"We are gathered here today, to join in the celebration of joining this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Only in his wildest dreams had Kuon ever imagined this day, the day Kyoko would be walking down the aisle to him, the day she would willingly take his name and become his wife. It had been 12 months to the day he had kissed her in their clearing in Kyoto, in those 12 months he strived to be the best man he could be. First casting off his public persona of Tsuruga Ren, he had taken up his true name and heritage of Hizuri Kuon. He had faced his past and his fears and come out all the stronger for it. Looking at their 18 month old daughter Rosa standing there so beautifully holding Kanae's hand he couldn't help but swell with pride. Today he was the happiest man alive, surrounded by family and friends and even a few cameras, but he paid no attention to those as he turned to look deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved.

Later when Kyoko's début movie was released, the world would become obsessed with the couple in the same way the world loved Kuu and Julie. It would be said for the rest of their lives how people had never seen a couple so much in love with each other and how the love never seemed to fade or die. For years to come Kyoko's début movie would be hailed a classic, a must see, a simply stunning true life story of a prince and princess. As Director Shingai had said at the premiere. 'Confabulation' broke box office records in 5 countries, was translated into 17 languages and swept away almost all awards. But as Kuon sat beside his wife and daughter in their home staring down at their newborn son resting peacefully in Kyoko's arms, he couldn't help but feel that all was right in the world and his life. Right here and right now was better than any confabulation he could have ever dreamed up. For how could one ever know perfection until he had seen and lived it in that moment?

The End.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Honestly I think that is the hardest chapter I have ever had to write!**_

_**I had so many idea's of how it could happen, how I wanted it to happen**_

_**that I just couldn't seem to find the perfect one.**_

_**This chapter has take 7 entirely different drafts to complete,**_

_**and it would not have been completed at all if**_

_**I had not took a break to browse You tube watching **_

_**Ren and Kyoko video's where I found a really inspirational piece for me.**_

_**I've linked it from my profile so please go and Like and thank the creator as**_

_**without her video I doubt this chapter would have been out this soon :P**_

_**I hope you have liked this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it,**_

_**and let me know if you would like a little peak at that alternate ending.**_

_**(I warn you its different from this one :P)**_

_**Thanks for sticking by me till the end!**_

_**And I am happy to say 25 Woman 1 Wife**_

_**has won the vote for the next story for me to concentrate on to finish**_

_**so I will start working on this ASAP**_

_**Love and Hugs **_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	20. AN Confabulation: Another Ending!

**As you asked nicely :) I have just uploaded the first chapter of:**

**Confabulation: Another Ending!**

**the story branches off from chapter 16.**

**so please let me know what you think **

**Neh xxx**


End file.
